


El Dios Quemado

by Taylor17387



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad guys' point of view, Drama, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Melkor is a slut, Sadistic Sauron, Whipping, angbang
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 59,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor17387/pseuds/Taylor17387
Summary: Melkor lleva demasiado tiempo apresado en las estancias de Mandos. El día de su juicio se está aproximando, y ahora está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para convencer a su carcelero de su cambio de actitud. A partir de ahí, todo comienza a ir mal para él, y a su regreso a Angband, la relación con Sauron se volverá bastante tensa.Esta es la versión original en español de mi fic "The Burnt God". Después de todo este tiempo, ya iba siendo hora de que lo publicase tal como fue escrito.





	1. Profanación

Durante casi tres edades había permanecido Melkor encadenado en las estancias de Mandos. Tres edades en las que su única compañía había sido el frío metal de Angainor en torno al cuello, las losas duras de la pared clavándose en su columna, y la tenue luz de los Árboles que se filtraba en la prisión, y formaba un charco luminoso frente a él. Durante una eternidad sólo había sido eso: El charco de luz, a veces de un brillo dorado, a veces de un brillo plateado, a veces de un brillo mezclado. Y el metal. Y la piedra. Y sus pensamientos sombríos.  
Melkor se sentía ahora débil y consumido. La cadena no sólo retenía su cuerpo, sino también sus poderes, y con el correr de los siglos le había ido vaciando más, y más, y más. Hasta el punto que Melkor se preguntaba a veces si quedaría algo del Ainur que había sido para juzgar al término de la edad, o si quedaba algo ahora mismo.  
¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido realmente en la celda? ¿Un millón de años? ¿Un solo día eterno? La noción del tiempo se le desdibujaba. De todos modos, para los seres inmortales el tiempo es sólo relativo, y tres edades era una condena soportable cuando se dispone de toda la eternidad para vivir.   
Aunque últimamente, un pensamiento inquietante había estado turbándole durante las largas horas de soledad, y era el siguiente: ¿Qué pasaría si el día del juicio volvían a declararle culpable? ¿Qué razón tenían los Valar para considerarle mejor ahora de lo que había sido cuando le encontraron en Utumno?   
Melkor conocía la amarga respuesta a esta pregunta: Ninguna, los Valar no tenían ninguna razón para creer que se había reformado. Por el simple hecho de que permanecer sentado y encadenado en prisión no demostraba nada.   
Entonces volverían a condenarle. Y esta vez sería para siempre.   
“Para siempre”. Melkor tenía que apretar los ojos con fuerza cada vez que esta negra idea revoloteaba en su cabeza, para sacarla de allí. “Para siempre” era demasiado tiempo encerrado, incluso para un Vala. Especialmente para un Vala que había amado la libertad, el caos y la ausencia de barreras tanto como él.  
Por eso había resuelto pasar a la acción, hacer algo, lo que fuese, para evitar que ese horrible “para siempre” se transformase en una realidad.  
Mandos bajaba a visitarle una vez cada cierto tiempo, y aunque Melkor no sabía exactamente cuánto, sí sabía que lo hacía con regularidad.   
Aunque quizás “visitarle” era mucho decir. Quizás sería más apropiado decir que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, más que nada para asegurarse de que el prisionero aún no se había desintegrado del aburrimiento, y luego se volvía a marchar. Pero en ese breve interludio se hallaba su única oportunidad, y Melkor ya tenía un plan. Un plan desesperado, y vil, y vergonzoso, pero un plan no obstante. Y maldecía a Sauron a menudo por no estar en la celda con él, pues Sauron siempre tenía ideas ingeniosas, y era un maestro del engaño.  
Pero si Sauron podía conseguir sus objetivos mediante la seducción, él, Melkor, el que se alza en poder, el ser más poderoso de Arda, podía hacerlo mucho mejor aún.  
Porque el mal es seductor por necesidad. Tiene que serlo si quiere atraer a sus seguidores y confundir a sus enemigos, pues su verdadero rostro es horrendo, y necesita maquillaje.  
A Melkor ahora le quedaba muy poca belleza, en verdad. Su gloria se había apagado, y su habilidad de cambiar de forma había quedado anulada por el poder de Angainor.  
Aun así conservaba intactas sus demás cualidades, y Mandos iba a comprobarlo muy pronto, pues Melkor calculaba que su próxima visita se acercaba. Y ahora sólo debía esperar, como había estado haciendo durante tantos siglos.  
Así pues, esperó.

Cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió al fin y la figura imponente de Mandos se recortó en el umbral, Melkor tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos que, acostumbrados a la penumbra, casi le ardían cada vez que los posaba sobre el luminoso Vala.

-Me alegra comprobar que todavía sigues aquí. Eso significa que soy un buen anfitrión.- dijo el Juez, con una solemnidad sarcástica que pocos conocían en él.

Melkor sonrió con amargura desde el suelo, donde permanecía encogido en actitud de derrota.

-Tengo entendido que muy pocos de tus invitados abandonan tu casa, y ahora sé por qué. Es un sitio tan acogedor… ¿Por qué querría marcharme? ¿Acaso hay un lugar más hospitalario en Arda que la bienaventurada mansión de Mandos, aquí en los confines del mundo? ¡Oh! Quizás lo hay pero…llevo tanto tiempo aquí encerrado que debo haber olvidado cuanto hay en el exterior.

La sonrisa de Mandos se hizo aún más evidente al escuchar el sarcasmo con el que Melkor respondía a su provocación.

-Bien, Melkor, sigue así de optimista durante lo que queda de edad. Bajaré de nuevo a verte cuando llegue a su fin.

Mandos ya se iba a dar la vuelta para dejar al prisionero en soledad de nuevo, cuando Melkor dijo algo inaudito. Algo que Mandos nunca antes, en toda la eternidad que había durado el encierro, escuchó salir de sus labios.

-Espera, Mandos, no te vayas todavía. -el Vala se giró atónito ante el tono suplicante de la petición.- ¿Podrías aflojarme la cadena del cuello un poco? No soporto esta tortura un segundo más.

Había desesperación en los ojos del prisionero (o eso pretendía mostrarle Melkor) pero Mandos permaneció impasible ante sus ruegos:

-Estás aquí para sufrir un castigo, Melkor. No para estar cómodo.

-Sí. Pero mi castigo es el encierro, no la tortura. Sé que eres justo, Mandos, y que no cedes a la compasión pero… ¿acaso eres un sádico también? Pensaba que yo era el único.

Mandos permaneció en silencio un instante. Había mucha verdad en las astutas palabras del Vala caído, eso tenía que admitirlo.   
Cediendo, no ante la compasión, sino ante la lógica, se agachó junto al prisionero para aflojar un poco el cierre metálico de la cadena. Las muñecas de Melkor estaban también encadenadas a la pared mediante grilletes, por lo que su movilidad era más bien reducida, pero, no obstante, Mandos percibió cierto movimiento inusual en su cuerpo mientras permanecía junto a él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Y era algo mucho, mucho más inusual que la anterior petición del Vala malvado.  
Melkor había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro y había aspirado el perfume de sus cabellos, mientras la parte inferior de su tronco se había aproximado a él a propósito para establecer contacto. Mandos notó un suspiro de aire caliente en la nuca y el beso de unos labios ásperos en el cuello.  
Entonces se incorporó, entre confundido y colérico:

-¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? -bramó, con un gesto de disgusto asomando a la comisura de los labios.

-Porque soy la criatura más solitaria de toda Arda. -confesó Melkor bajando los ojos, no sólo para mostrar humildad, sino también porque el aura de Mandos se había vuelto aún más brillante debido a la furia.

-Eres la criatura más solitaria de toda Arda, porque eres también la más repugnante. Ése es el motivo de tu soledad.

-Sí, pero también los seres repugnantes necesitan que los amen de vez en cuando.

Mandos soltó una carcajada, pero en su rostro marmóreo, cincelado con una perfección dolorosa de mirar, no había ni rastro de buen humor.

-Por lo que veo, Melkor, tanto tiempo a solas te ha permitido idear unos chistes de lo más ingeniosos. Tú no puedes amar. Perdiste esa cualidad al convertirte en un señor oscuro y renunciar a la luz y la sabiduría de Ilúvatar. Ahora cuéntame la verdad. ¿Por qué me rozaste? ¿Qué estás tramando, qué pretendías conseguir con eso?

Melkor sintió la mente inquisitiva de Mandos tratando de penetrar por la fuerza en sus pensamientos. Quería averiguar sus planes, sus más recónditos deseos. Pero Melkor, a pesar del encadenamiento, seguía siendo el más fuerte, y su mente estaba blindada frente a violaciones de ese tipo.

-Nada, Mandos, no tramaba nada. Tan sólo quería sentir un poco de calor, un poco de contacto con algo que no fuesen las losas de esta celda. Es cierto: he perdido la cualidad de amar. Pero todavía conservo el deseo de ser amado. Por eso me construí mi propio reino. Por eso me rodeé de siervos esclavos que me adorasen y me temiesen. Porque quería que todos me amasen. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello, y he podido reflexionar durante incontables años, y ahora me doy cuenta de que ni la adoración, ni la servidumbre, ni el temor, son auténticas formas de amar. Ahora lo que quiero, lo que ansío más fervientemente, es ser como vosotros, uno de vosotros. Vivir aquí bajo la luz eterna, bajo la sabia guía de Manwë, ser amado por mis hermanos Valar, y quizás, con el tiempo, recuperar mi perdida capacidad y amaros yo también. -Melkor hizo una pausa, como si dudase de lo que iba a decir a continuación, y entonces agregó en un susurro:- Pero por encima de todo me gustaría que tú, Mandos, el señor de los muertos, el más hermoso de todos los Valar, te dignases en amar a un ser como yo, caído en desgracia. -y Melkor relajó todos los músculos, como entregándose a la tirantez de las cadenas. Como entregándose a su guardián.

Mandos se inclinó sobre él y sonrió con incredulidad. El Vala rebelde no era ya más que una sombra de lo que había sido en el pasado. El rostro pálido y demacrado, las cuencas hundidas como las de una calavera, revelaban el sufrimiento del espíritu de una forma demasiado elocuente. Costaba creer que aquel fuese el mismo Melkor orgulloso con el que se encontraron en Utumno. Mandos le cogió con dureza de la barbilla y le obligó a mirar su resplandeciente rostro. Compararlo con el del prisionero, sería como comparar una estrella con un tizón consumido.

-¡Mírame, Melkor! ¿En serio crees que soy el Vala más hermoso? Me adulas sin justicia, en verdad. Y aunque no puedo comprobarlo porque me has cerrado tus pensamientos con doble llave, adivino que no eres sincero. Pero sea, supongamos que dices la verdad y que, en efecto, soy yo el más hermoso de los Valar. Dime, ¿por qué querría yo amar a un ser tan corrompido, tan feo, tan malvado y lamentable como tú?

-Porque haciéndolo, trocarás mi corrupción en pureza, mi fealdad en belleza. Y no seré más el Señor Oscuro, no seré malvado ni aborrecible nunca más. Seré tu fiel siervo por siempre. Pondré todo mi inmenso poder a tu servicio y transformaré tu reino en un lugar tan hermoso y lleno de gloria, que los elfos lamentarán su inmortalidad, por privarles de conocer las maravillas de tus estancias. Pero esta vez no buscaré el engrandecimiento personal. Todo lo haré a mayor gloria de Eru…y a mayor gloria tuya, Mandos. Lo haré para ti…Sólo para ti. -Melkor había entrecerrado los oscuros ojos y susurraba con cierta cadencia hipnótica, que se deslizaba por los oídos como una viscosidad dulzona y casi tangible.

Mandos descendió con la mano por el cuello del Vala rebelde y le oprimió ligeramente la garganta.

-Dime Melkor, ¿es esto lo que quieres? ¿Que te toque?

-Sí, Mandos, Señor de los Muertos.

-¿Aunque fuese para hacerte daño?

-Aun así. Pero sé que mi señor Mandos no me hará daño, pues él es justo y no maltratará a un prisionero indefenso.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero tú has estado indefenso alguna vez, Melkor? Me cuesta creerlo. -Mandos arqueó las cejas con malicia.- Y creo que, de todas formas, aún podrías estar un poco más indefenso, ¿no te parece?

Y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, Mandos desabotonó de golpe la sencilla túnica negra con la que se cubría Melkor, revelando su desnudez por completo.  
El Vala rebelde se estremeció por la oleada de frío que le asaltó de pronto, y miró aturdido a su captor. Aquello no se lo había esperado, el maldito Vala se había adelantado con esa acción imprevista a todas sus maquinaciones.   
En cierto modo, el incidente favorecía sus planes de alguna forma, pero no obstante, Melkor detestaba las sorpresas, y el hecho de que Mandos se hubiese tomado semejante libertad con él, le hacía detestarle aún más.  
Ahora se erguía sobre él como una odiosa columna de luz, iluminando su cuerpo desnudo sin pudor. Y los brillantes ojos mostraban desprecio.

-¿Es esto lo que querías? ¿Entregarme tu cuerpo de esta forma indigna, Melkor?- el aludido asintió con la vista puesta en el suelo.

-Sí. Mi cuerpo y mi alma.

-¿Y dónde está tu orgullo? ¿Dónde está tu soberbia?

-Murieron en el transcurso de mi encierro.

-¿Y dónde ha quedado tu odio y el rechazo por todo cuanto es luminoso, por todo cuanto se ajusta a las leyes de Eru?

-Murieron también.

Mandos le observó receloso. El cuerpo que tenía ante él era completamente distinto al del resto de los Valar. Él había visto en numerosas ocasiones a sus hermanos Valar adoptar formas desnudas, particularmente a Yavanna y Oromë, aquellos Ainur que se sentían más cercanos al mundo telúrico y animal. Pero la desnudez de éstos era prístina y aséptica, como la de una estatua. La llevaban encima de sí como quien lleva un ropaje, sin perder por ello un ápice de solemnidad.  
La desnudez de Melkor, en cambio, era algo físico, algo que pesaba y podía olerse, tocarse, sentirse…Cuando Mandos contemplaba aquella piel, era consciente de estar viendo a Melkor verdaderamente “desnudo”, no de estar viendo una cubierta externa que envolviese su espíritu.  
Lo que ahora tenía ante sí era un cuerpo blancuzco, casi grisáceo, y consumido por el cautiverio. Las costillas se le marcaban cada vez que tomaba aire, y los pezones, erguidos por el frío, subían y bajaban al ritmo de una pesada respiración. Las venas se le transparentaban aquí y allá, palpitando repletas de sangre oscura y caliente. Descendían hinchadas por los brazos y por el cuello, se arremolinaban en torno a los pezones en forma de pequeños capilares, desaparecían y luego reaparecían en el bajo vientre, hasta perderse entre el vello negro que comenzaba a crecer débilmente bajo el ombligo y luego se oscurecía en el pubis. Las partes más íntimas quedaban parcialmente ocultas entre las piernas, en un gesto de falso pudor que tenía mucho de provocación.  
Mandos sintió una náusea extraña ante la visión del Vala desnudo. Aquel cuerpo rezumaba una sexualidad oscura, casi animal. Su vulnerabilidad le resultaba obscena.

-Eres un dolor para la vista. -sentenció.- ¿Por qué adoptas una apariencia tan vil?

-Para no olvidar lo que soy.

-Lo que eres…Un señor oscuro. Y sin embargo, ¿estás dispuesto a permitir que yo, un Vala bañado por la luz imperecedera de los Árboles, penetre en tu cuerpo, que te posea?

Melkor no respondió con palabras a esto. Tan solo cerró los ojos y separó ligeramente las piernas.  
Mandos soltó entonces una carcajada y el Vala rebelde volvió a abrir los ojos, sorprendido.

-Percibo mucha lujuria en ti, Melkor, pero ni rastro de verdadero amor. Lo siento por ti. Como dije antes, volveré a visitarte cuando termine esta edad. Hasta entonces, adiós.

Mandos se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir. La ira de Melkor hervía con tanta fuerza en su interior ante semejante humillación, que tuvo que hacer un grandísimo esfuerzo para no revelar sus auténticos sentimientos de odio al replicar:

-¡Mandos, espera! No puedes dejarme así, al descubierto. Vuelve a vestirme al menos.

El Vala meneó la cabeza, de buen humor.

-No, no. Mejor quédate así un tiempo. Quizás el frío de la celda aplaque un poco el ardor de tu interior durante los próximos decenios. Entonces ya veré qué hago contigo.

Y la puerta de hierro se cerró de un golpe, volviendo a sumir la celda en la tenue luz filtrada.

Melkor habría deseado lanzar una maldición tan horrenda, que los muros de la mansión de los muertos colapsasen en ese mismo momento. Pero si quería salirse con la suya, tenía que ser paciente, y discreto.  
Así pues se contuvo. Y esperó.   
Esperó incontables días. Incontables años. ¿Incontables decenios? Sí, es posible que pasasen decenios. Pero no obstante, Melkor esperó con paciencia, entumecido por el frío de la celda y de la muerte que allí reinaba, en un estado de adormecimiento, casi en suspensión de todos sus sentidos. Sólo la llama de la venganza y de la cólera se mantuvo encendida en él.  
Y por fin, un día se abrió la puerta de nuevo. Pero la edad no había llegado a su fin. El paso del tiempo era ambiguo dentro de la celda, pero aun así Melkor sabía que la edad no podía haber terminado aún, era imposible.  
Mandos regresaba antes del momento acordado, por primera vez adelantaba su visita, y Melkor supo que se debía a lo ocurrido la vez anterior. Había inquietud en la mente de su carcelero, y al percatarse de ello, una sonrisa imperceptible se dibujó en los labios del Vala rebelde.

-Mi señor Mandos me honra con su presencia demasiado pronto. ¿Qué es lo que turba su mente, a qué debo el placer de contemplar su majestad de nuevo? -susurró con languidez.

Mandos no contestó. Le observaba en silencio, sumido en profundas meditaciones, y seguía con la mirada cada flexión de los músculos encadenados que se retorcían ante él, tratando de aliviar la tensión producida por los grilletes.  
Cuando Mandos se agachó junto a él, Melkor se contrajo instintivamente, herido por la luz. Y cuando el Vala posó su mano sobre él, fue como si un puñal de fuego le hubiese atravesado la piel y se le hubiese clavado en las mismísimas entrañas.  
Melkor soltó un suspiro, que en parte era de placer físico, y en gran parte de excruciante dolor espiritual. Pero a los ojos de Mandos se mostró complaciente. Siempre complaciente y deseoso, y el Vala no fue capaz de leer el sufrimiento en los ojos apagados del prisionero.

-He estado meditando, Melkor, y hay una cosa que no comprendo. Tú sabes más que yo acerca de este misterio.

Ahora el dedo de Mandos se desplazó indolente sobre el pezón izquierdo y lo acarició con indiferencia. Melkor se estremeció, y entre el dolor y la repugnancia, una oleada de lujuria se extendió por canales invisibles desde el pezón hasta su bajo vientre.

-¿Por qué puedes sentir lo que nosotros, los otros Valar, no podemos? -continuó Mandos, como si hablase consigo mismo.- ¿Cómo has logrado una unión tan perfecta con el mundo físico, con la materia de la que está hecha la propia Arda? Tú eres Arda. Nosotros no. Nosotros “gobernamos” sobre Arda, pero no somos parte de ella. ¿Por qué tú sí?

-Porque yo nunca intenté gobernarla. Porque yo la quería libre y caótica, y oscura e informe, como es su verdadera esencia. Sí, es cierto que he querido gobernar las voluntades de muchos seres, es cierto que he esclavizado a incontables criaturas inferiores, pero a la tierra, a la propia Arda nunca le puse cadenas. Por eso, porque yo reconocí cómo era ella en realidad, parte de su esencia se infiltró en mí. Por eso yo tengo pasiones que vosotros nunca tendréis. -la última palabra se perdió en un gemido cuando Mandos apretó el pezón con el que aún jugueteaba entre los dedos.

Melkor cerró los ojos y notó cómo la respiración se le volvía entrecortada y jadeante. Punzadas de odio y placer le recorrían cada centímetro de piel, y aquellos dedos ardientes seguían torturándole, provocándole, a veces con un ligero roce, a veces con un pellizco.   
Melkor hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo derecho, como si intentase soltarse del grillete, en un acto reflejo para apartar la mano del Vala, o para tocarse él mismo, o ambas cosas. Mandos reaccionó ante este tirón repentino y abandonó su ensimismamiento. Se dio cuenta de que la parte inferior del cuerpo de Melkor estaba temblando, y que tenía las piernas abiertas, y que su miembro había comenzado a hincharse y se levantaba ligeramente.  
Con la frialdad de quien examina un objeto curioso, Mandos abandonó el irritado pezón y continuó su exploración hacia abajo. Melkor sintió un rastro de quemazón bajándole por el estómago y el ombligo, y hundiéndose en su vello púbico.

-En cierta forma…también es hermosa. Esta agonía, esta pasión. -musitó el Vala, acariciándole el pubis y dibujando arabescos entre el vello.

Melkor no respondió nada porque la vergüenza y la confusión no se lo permitían ya. Y cuando el dedo de Mandos ascendió por su miembro siguiendo el curso de una vena hinchada, y al llegar al extremo, recorrió la superficie en círculos hasta dejarla humedecida, se alegró de hecho por no ser capaz de decir nada. Porque de haber podido hacerlo, hubiese lanzado tamaña obscenidad, que habría dejado al descubierto toda la negrura que seguía anidando en él, y sus planes se habrían venido abajo como un árbol podrido.  
Mandos se había percatado del intenso efecto que tenían sus caricias en aquella zona en particular, y se demoró en ella un rato, comprobando fascinado los cambios que operaban en el cuerpo de su víctima. Melkor tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, sin tratar de disimular por más tiempo los gemidos o el ligero movimiento de las caderas. Lo único que deseaba era que todo acabase cuanto antes, que desapareciese aquella tensión de una vez, fuese como fuese, aunque no sabía muy bien qué pasaría después.  
Pero la mano del Vala abandonó el miembro y siguió descendiendo por su cuerpo. Para Mandos todo aquello resultaba indiferente, una simple exploración para satisfacer una duda existencial. No tenía el menor interés en que su prisionero alcanzara el clímax, ni siquiera en que gozara. No obstante, cuando Melkor sintió que el invasor llegaba más abajo aún y le acariciaba en torno a su cavidad, amenazando con franquear la entrada, supo que el momento había llegado: independientemente de lo que Mandos hiciese una vez dentro, su cuerpo cedería al fin, terminaría la tortura, y se marcharía aquella luz abrasadora para dejarle de nuevo a solas con la oscuridad y sus pensamientos.  
Melkor se mordió el labio inferior, apretó los ojos, y esperó el ansiado momento de la liberación.   
Pero éste no llegó.  
Mandos se había aburrido ya, o algo urgente reclamaba su atención. Con absoluta tranquilidad se incorporó y dejó al prisionero retorciéndose en agonía, sin nada más que el aire frío para rozarle la piel.

-Qué fenómeno tan extraño éste, capaz de reducir al Señor Oscuro con algo tan simple como unas pocas caricias. Mírate Melkor, el más poderoso de los Valar: ahogándote en jadeos, sin apenas poder hacer uso de la palabra. Quizás nos equivocamos al arrastrarte fuera de Utumno mediante la fuerza y las cadenas; hubiese sido más sencillo someterte de esta forma -Mandos soltó una carcajada que retumbó en las cuatro paredes de la celda y sacó a Melkor de su aturdimiento. Aquel era, sin duda, el instante más humillante, más odioso y más degradante de toda su existencia, desde que la música de los Ainur diera forma al mundo.- Ciertamente, Melkor, no negaré que siento algo de curiosidad, incluso algo de envidia, por tu capacidad de experimentar estas sensaciones, por tu íntima unión con el mundo físico. -continuó el Juez- Pero también te compadezco por ello. Dime, ¿qué sientes ahora, así abandonado antes de tiempo? ¿Rabia, frustración, ansiedad? -Mandos le clavó la mirada con malicia, intentando escudriñar el interior de Melkor en busca de algo, cualquier rastro de maldad, que le delatase.

-Agradecimiento. -contestó el Vala rebelde.

Mandos alzó las cejas con sorpresa, y sonrió divertido.

-¿Cómo agradecimiento? Explícate.

-Agradecimiento porque mi señor Mandos, el hermoso Vala, se ha dignado en acariciarme y bañarme con su exquisita luz.

Esta vez la carcajada de Mandos debió alcanzar hasta los oídos de los muertos, si es que éstos aún son capaces de escuchar.

-Verdaderamente, Melkor, si alguna vez sales de aquí, voy a echarte de menos. Tu hipocresía es increíblemente divertida.

-No miento, todo cuanto digo es verdad. Si me dais una oportunidad, os demostraré cuánto he cambiado -replicó el prisionero, con tono herido.

-Ya te damos una oportunidad, Melkor. Tu encierro aquí es una oportunidad, no lo olvides. Si no hubiésemos querido dártela, hace tiempo que Tulkas te habría aplastado el cráneo, allá en las profundidades de Utumno.

Diciendo esto, Mandos se agachó junto a él una última vez, volvió a cubrirle con la túnica, pues en justicia la humillación del prisionero ya había sido más que suficiente, y desapareció por la puerta.

Durante los años que se sucedieron, Melkor dormitó. Y por primera vez soñó.   
Soñó con los pozos negros de Utumno, con los alaridos mezclados en las humaredas de azufre que ascendían como música celestial hasta su trono de hierro. Soñó con criaturas surgidas del lodo y la viscosidad, criaturas más antiguas que el tiempo, y martillos golpeando hierros al rojo vivo, y barras al rojo vivo golpeando huesos.  
Pero entre estos sueños alentadores se mezclaban de vez en cuando pesadillas inquietantes, y volvía a sentir dedos abrasadores quemándole la piel, manos invasivas intentando horadarle. Entonces se despertaba agitado y sintiendo una leve excitación.  
Y lo único que oía era un latido en su pecho, y lo único que veía era la tenue luz filtrada de los Árboles, siempre idéntica a sí misma, siempre odiosamente inmóvil.

Mandos le visitó otras siete veces más, y en todas aquellas ocasiones se repitió el mismo episodio. El Vala le acarició desapasionadamente, y luego le abandonó justo antes de llegar al punto álgido. Y en las seis primeras ocasiones le preguntó lo mismo antes de desaparecer: “¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora, Melkor?” Y en las seis ocasiones Melkor respondió lo mismo: “Agradecimiento”.  
Melkor sabía que con estos experimentos el Vala estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia y humildad. Pero había algo más, algo que Mandos trataba de ocultarle por todos los medios, pero que a pesar de todo Melkor consiguió extraer de su mente:   
Mandos había empezado a sentir “fascinación” por todo aquello.   
Como señor de los muertos, siempre rodeado de almas desencarnadas, a él, más que a ningún otro Vala, el mundo físico le resultaba ajeno. Y aunque conocía muchas cosas del mundo presente y venidero, había experimentado muy pocas en carne propia, y ahora trataba por todos los medios de alcanzar ese conocimiento a través del enemigo.  
Melkor se complacía sobremanera al verle tan turbado por esta razón.

En la séptima visita, no obstante, hubo una novedad. Mandos no le preguntó qué sentía, sino qué quería, y lo hizo con una voz mucho más dulce de lo habitual, no con esa voz de mármol que utilizaba para dar órdenes.

“Quiero colgarte de las muñecas sobre el pozo de fuego más caliente de Angband mientras los Balrogs te arrancan la piel a latigazos y los licántropos te comen los ojos y la lengua.” -dijo Melkor para sus adentros, regodeándose en las visión.

-Quiero un beso de mi señor Mandos, el más hermoso de los Valar -dijo Melkor de labios para afuera, imitando la dulzura de su captor.

El aludido meneó la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

-No, eso no te lo doy. -contestó, pero en su lugar le acarició la mejilla con algo que (Melkor suponía) debía ser ternura.- Sin embargo, sí puedo darte una buena noticia. He hablado con Manwë acerca de ti, y de manera favorable. -el interés de Melkor se aguzó al máximo al escuchar esto. La mano del Vala seguía acariciándole la cara, y deseó que parase de una maldita vez.- Le he explicado el cambio que has sufrido durante esta última edad. Cómo te has vuelto sumiso y leal, cómo se ha aplacado tu cólera y se ha humillado tu soberbia. Y cómo te me has entregado y has permitido que tocase tu desnudez sin oponer resistencia ni quejarte. Sino todo lo contrario: con gran placer por tu parte.

Melkor sintió una violenta sacudida al oír esto último, y algo así como una bola de furia creciéndole dentro, que amenazaba con estallar si no tenía cuidado. Y mientras tanto Mandos seguía acariciándole. ¿Por qué no paraba de una vez?

-¿Quieres decir que le has contado a Manwë, a mi HERMANO Manwë, las cosas que me haces cuando estoy desnudo? -definitivamente, el pozo más ardiente de todo Angband no iba a bastar para vengar tamaña afrenta.

-Sí, desde luego. ¿Acaso importa? Los Valar no tenemos secretos los unos para los otros. Eso es algo que tendrás que aprender si quieres vivir entre nosotros, Melkor.

“Y no humillar a Melkor es lo que tendrás que aprender tú si quieres VIVIR” -pensó el Vala rebelde.

En verdad, no sabía si era posible matar a un Ainur. Probablemente no. Pero él sin duda disfrutaría mucho tratando de adivinarlo.  
De todas formas, lo importante ahora era que Mandos había sido engañado, que se había dejado seducir, y había convencido a Manwë de su arrepentimiento y bondad. Estaba un paso más cerca de la liberación…y de la venganza que vendría después.

-Me marcho ya, Melkor. La próxima vez que venga a visitarte será la última, pues la edad llega a su fin. -y la puerta se cerró, y volvió la penumbra y el largo periodo de soledad.

Esta vez Melkor se sumió en sueños intermitentes, y ninguno de ellos le agradó. Intentó por todos los medios recrear en su mente reconfortantes escenas de elfos torturados y látigos llameantes pero no lo logró, y acabó maldiciendo a Irmo y jurando vengarse de él también, si es que aquello era producto de alguno de sus encantamientos.  
De entre todos aquellos malos sueños que tuvo, uno le irritó especialmente:   
Estaba en la celda encadenado, como siempre, y una figura oscura comenzaba a materializarse en el punto donde la luz de los Árboles formaba un charco luminoso en el suelo. La forma crecía y se convertía en un enorme murciélago negro, que de alguna forma mágica lograba liberarle y llevarle muy lejos, hasta la boca de un volcán. Allí el murciélago, todavía sin soltarle, recobraba su auténtica forma. Y Melkor se veía, de pronto, en los brazos de su lugarteniente Sauron, pero un Sauron gigantesco, y mucho más fuerte y poderoso que él. Y este Sauron se inclinaba insolentemente sobre su cara, y se atrevía a besarle de una forma obscena.  
Afortunadamente, el sueño terminaba ahí, ya que Melkor se despertó sumamente enfadado. Resolvió que, cuando regresase a Angband, también Sauron debería pagar de alguna forma por invadir sus pensamientos con aquellas absurdas visiones. La mera idea de que su lugarteniente pudiese llegar a ser algún día más poderoso que él, bastaba para ofender la inteligencia de cualquiera.

“Como si ese cobarde traidor fuese a rescatarme, de todos modos”- pensó con amargura.

Después de esto, lo siguiente que recordaba Melkor se parecía mucho a una de sus pesadillas, aunque el infortunio quiso que no lo fuese.  
Lo que le sacó de su aletargamiento fue el ruido de los grilletes entrechocándose y el chirrido de las cadenas al deslizarse por argollas, liberándole de la tirantez a la que había estado sometido durante tres edades.  
Seguía encadenado, desde luego, pero ahora las cadenas tenían la suficiente longitud como para permitirle mover los brazos y tenderse en el suelo. Sólo ahora se percataba del atenazante dolor en las muñecas. Y resolvió que, cuando saliese de allí, tendría que colgar a alguien de la muñeca sin falta, y a ser posible sobre un precipicio, para que supiese lo que era eso. Quizás a alguno de aquellos apestosos e inútiles elfos…  
Poco duró, sin embargo, la alegría de Melkor al verse así, libre en parte. Unas manos, que él conocía demasiado bien, le hicieron tenderse en el suelo de piedra. Y lo siguiente que sintió fue un cuerpo duro, brillante, abrasador, y al mismo tiempo frío como el mármol, que se apretaba contra su espalda y le rodeaba con los brazos, inmovilizándole con mayor fuerza aún que las cadenas.

-Hola, Melkor. Como prometí, he regresado al término de la edad. Éste es nuestro último encuentro. -le susurró una voz familiar en el oído. Una voz familiar que solía sonar severa e implacable, pero que en esta ocasión adoptó un tomo muy distinto: un tono aterciopelado, casi…seductor.

A Melkor le dio un vuelco el estómago cuando unos labios húmedos le besaron en el cuello, mientras unas manos atrevidas le despojaban de la ropa. El otro cuerpo estaba también desnudo, si es que se podía decir de ese modo: era como una llama viva penetrándole por la columna y quemándole la médula. Y como de costumbre, el roce produjo en Melkor una mezcla de lascivo placer y horrendo dolor.  
Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda, pero ni se le ocurrió protestar.  
Por lo tanto no protestó cuando Mandos le exploró impúdicamente de arriba abajo, ni protestó mientras le besaba el cuello y el hombro dejándole marcas invisibles de abrasión, ni protestó cuando introdujo los dedos entre su pelo.  
Sólo cuando notó el extremo del miembro endurecido haciendo presión contra su entrada, amenazando con invadirle, Melkor se revolvió horrorizado.

-¡Mandos, no! -gritó entre forcejeos- Yo nunca, yo nunca he… ¡Suéltame!

Aquello no podía sucederle a él. El más poderoso de los Valar, ¡no!, el ser más poderoso de TODA Arda, no podía ser tan vulnerable, no podía ser tomado por la fuerza así, de ese modo, sin tan siquiera poder defenderse.  
Melkor concibió entonces un odio inmenso, pero también un gran miedo. No miedo por el acto físico en sí, eso era irrelevante. Sino miedo de verse invadido por el espíritu enemigo, miedo de que la oscuridad de su interior fuese devorada, consumida y violada por aquella maldita luz.

-¡Oh, Melkor!, ¿por qué te resistes? ¿No era esto lo que anhelabas? -dijo Mandos mientras le tranquilizaba con una caricia.- Relájate y no temas, que no quiero hacerte daño. Yo no soy un sádico, ¿recuerdas?

Y puede que no fuese un sádico, en el más estricto sentido de la palabra, pero era cierto que no tenía compasión, y Melkor lo comprobó cuando le sintió entrar en su cuerpo.   
En ese momento una extraña parálisis se apoderó de él y dejó de forcejear, quedándose sumiso y pasivo ante todo lo que viniese después.   
Aquello era demasiado grande, y estaba demasiado dentro, y la esencia del Vala era demasiado opuesta a la suya y le quemaba como el ácido. Un dolor mortal le ascendió desde la base de la columna y se infiltró en cada átomo de su ser, alcanzando incluso a aquel núcleo esencial que ya existía antes de que tomase un cuerpo, cuando moraba en el Vacío junto a Eru.  
Pero su cuerpo físico, por otro lado, replicó aquel dolor, y lo transformó en el más exquisito placer que Melkor había experimentado jamás, como si placer y dolor se reflejasen el uno en el otro de forma exacta pero opuesta, como si fuesen las dos caras de una moneda, apenas separadas por un canto muy fino. Y tanto más se atormentaba, cuanto más comprobaba la relación entre ambas cosas.  
Un gemido lúbrico se le escapó en cierto momento de debilidad, y Mandos respondió a esto acelerando el ritmo, y provocándole otra oleada de aquella mezcla de sensaciones que no tenía nombre. Los brazos del Juez de los muertos le oprimían las costillas, y mientras una de las manos le acariciaba el pezón, la otra se deslizó por el vientre hacia abajo y empezó a complacerle como tantas otras veces había hecho.  
Melkor se sintió confuso por la multiplicidad de estímulos, cada uno llegando desde un punto distinto del cuerpo, hasta que ya no supo muy bien a cual de las sensaciones prestar atención: los besos húmedos del cuello, o los pellizcos en el pezón, o la mano deslizándose por su miembro, o la presencia extraña entrando y saliendo de él cada vez con mayor violencia.   
Le faltó el aire, el vértigo se apoderó de él, y en ese instante todo su ser se deshizo en medio de un espasmo que, estaba seguro, aniquilaría por completo el cuerpo que hasta entonces había tenido. Con los ojos cerrados, se convenció a sí mismo de que, al abrirlos, descubriría que volvía a ser un espíritu flameante y sin forma, y que estaría al fin libre de cadenas y del abrazo de Mandos.  
Pero no. Al abrirlos, seguía encontrándose en el gélido suelo de piedra y Angainor aún le rodeaba el cuello. No obstante, Mandos aflojó su abrazo y se separó de él. Con mano firme lo giró sobre el costado y le dejó tendido boca arriba. El pecho de Melkor subía y bajaba acelerado por los jadeos, aunque la calma le volvía lentamente. Una debilidad penosa se había apoderado de sus miembros, y entonces se le ocurrió que, quizás, el odioso Vala había intentado robarle los poderes haciéndole esto, envidioso de su evidente superioridad.  
Ahora Mandos le contemplaba de cerca, absolutamente sereno, sin un solo rastro de placer o pasión asomándose a las líneas pétreas de su rostro. Como es natural, Mandos era incapaz de gozar (o de sufrir) de la misma manera que él podía. Lo cual dejaba una cuestión en el aire:

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Mandos?- la pregunta salió de los labios de Melkor como un murmullo.

Los párpados le pesaban horriblemente, y temía volver a hundirse en el letargo y no despertar más. Mandos sonrió irónico:

-¿Cómo, Melkor? ¿Me lo reprochas? Tú querías que yo te tomara, ¿no es así? Y eso es lo que he hecho. No finjas que no has gozado, pues tus gemidos te delataron.

-Que sea capaz de gozar de esa forma no significa que quiera hacerlo. Que pensase en un principio que quería ser tomado por ti, no significa que me haya gustado cuando en efecto ha pasado.

-¡Oh, cuánta acritud, cuánta falta de agradecimiento! ¿Así es como recibes mi regalo?

-¿Regalo? ¿Es que acaso has hecho esto por…”compasión”? -la palabra le hizo torcer la boca en una mueca de profundo desagrado.

Mandos lanzó una carcajada que resonó en la cabeza de Melkor con estruendo metálico.

-¿Compasión? ¡No, no, Melkor! Sólo me está dado mostrar compasión una vez en todo el tiempo que le ha sido concedido a Eä, y desde luego, no la reservo para ti precisamente.

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Lo has hecho para humillarme, para torturarme, para castigarme? -el resentimiento de Melkor era patente, y Mandos le acarició la mejilla con paternalismo burlón.

-¡Oh, Melkor! ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que siempre estás furioso, pase lo que pase. Yo en tu lugar no me quejaría tanto, y atesoraría este momento como uno de los más valiosos. Porque, ¿sabes qué, Melkor?, he visto el porvenir, y sé que llegará el día en el que serás arrojado a un lugar mucho más vacío, mucho más frío y mucho más solitario que la casa de los muertos. Allí no tendrás compañía de nadie ni de nada, no habrá carcelero alguno, ni cadenas, ni siquiera celda. ¡Y quién sabe! Es posible que con el correr de las edades interminables termines echándome de menos, y añorando este momento, y deseando con toda la intensidad de tu alma mis caricias, mi compañía, o la de cualquier otro. Y nada de eso tendrás.

El dedo de Mandos recorrió la línea de su mandíbula y se detuvo sobre los labios morados y resecos, como si le sentenciara. Una chispa de inquietud bailó en los negros ojos de Melkor.

-No, Mandos, te equivocas. Eso no puede ser cierto. Tú sabes que he cambiado, y que Manwë me perdonará. ¿Por qué iban a desterrarme entonces los Valar a un sitio tan horrendo? No, yo viviré junto a vosotros en Valinor, en paz y hasta que Eru vuelva a convocarnos para la última música. Así será.

-No hables de Eru, pues yo conozco sus designios mejor que tú. Y sé perfectamente que no has cambiado, Melkor, que eres el mismo, con el mismo negro corazón. Lo sabía desde el principio, así que abandona esta farsa de una vez, por favor.

En ese momento, la chispa de inquietud que se había asomado a los ojos de Melkor, hasta ahora apagados, estalló en una llamarada de cólera más intensa que las de los hornos de Angband. Y toda la maldad que había escondido en su interior durante las tres edades afloró de pronto, y la celda se oscureció, y la luz filtrada de los Árboles tembló atemorizada en el suelo.

-¿Me estás diciendo, Mandos, que durante todo este tiempo has sabido que yo fingía, que yo no te deseaba en absoluto… ¡y aun así has continuado con la farsa!? -rugió, y tiró de las cadenas en un intento de arrancarlas de la pared, con fuerzas recobradas- ¿¡Por qué, por qué lo has hecho!? ¿Por qué no ignoraste mis proposiciones sin más, por qué has dejado que me humillase así, por qué me has tocado, por qué me has atravesado, si sabías que me repugnaba, y que todo era mentira?

Mandos se incorporó, nuevamente vestido con su manto negro, y contempló con burla al prisionero, herido y desnudo, que vomitaba oscuridad con cada palabra rabiosa que salía de su boca.

-No está en mi mano utilizar el conocimiento del porvenir para cambiar los acontecimientos, Melkor. Por eso te seguí la corriente, por eso hablé con Manwë a favor tuyo. Porque era lo que tenía que pasar. Pero además de eso, supongo que lo hice también por otras razones. El hecho de vivir rodeado de muerte le hace a uno desarrollar un peculiar sentido del humor. Y además, me aburría. Y además, no te tengo aprecio, Melkor, y no me caes bien. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

No existía ninguna maldición, en ninguna lengua de Arda, que pudiese expresar lo que Melkor sentía en aquel momento. Por lo tanto, éste apretó los dientes y calló.

-No pongas esa cara, Melkor, y alégrate. Mañana serás libre.

Y con esto, Mandos se inclinó sobre él, y como última profanación, como la PEOR de todas, apretó su boca contra los labios de Melkor y le forzó a besarle.  
Después se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para salir por última vez.

-¡Mandos! -le gritó Melkor, antes de que desapareciese por el umbral. El Juez se giró y vio el infierno que ardía en las pupilas del Vala caído.- ¡Te aseguro que antes de que termine la siguiente edad, habré mandado a tus estancias tantas almas de todas las razas habidas y por haber, que no tendrás sitio para acogerlas a todas, ni aunque ampliases tu mansión sobre toda la superficie de este infecto continente!

Mandos respondió a esto con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y luego salió dando un portazo.   
Y Melkor quedó en la oscuridad, en espera del gran juicio que se celebraría al día siguiente.


	2. Ponzoña

El gran día llegó al fin. Y Melkor suplicó clemencia a los Valar, tendido de cara al suelo, enfrente del Anillo del Juicio. Los Valar miraron al hermano caído desde sus altos tronos, y al verle tan rebajado, tan arrepentido y reducido a tan poca cosa, la compasión se agitó en el interior de casi todos ellos, y Manwë le dio el perdón.  
Melkor alzó entonces la cabeza del suelo y se enfrentó a sus miradas.   
Varda le sonreía, con la luz de las estrellas titilando en las pupilas. Y Yavanna desprendía afecto maternal. Y Nienna derramó lágrimas de alegría. Sólo Tulkas le contemplaba con gesto torvo. Y Mandos permaneció serio y silencioso. Aunque Melkor advirtió una ligerísima sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios, sí, una sonrisa maliciosa que pasó inadvertida para los demás, pero que él sabía muy bien qué significaba. Por un momento revivió aquel dolor que le ascendía por la base de la columna, y apartó los ojos del Juez rápidamente.  
Las caras alegres de los otros Valar no le agradaban mucho más, de todas formas. Falsos, falsos todos ellos sin excepción.   
Ahora que estaba hundido, ahora que no era nadie, ahora que se sentía el más miserable de todos los seres, ahora le querían. ¿Por qué no le querían igual cuando era Melkor, el que se alza en poder, cuando era libre de hacer y deshacer a su voluntad, cuando aún podía expresarse a través de sus poderes como corresponde a un dios, en definitiva, cuando era ÉL mismo?  
Porque ellos no querían a Melkor, no, ellos sólo querían la “sombra” de Melkor.   
Allí estaban plantados, sonriendo como estúpidos, y Melkor no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se vengaría de cada uno de ellos.   
A Manwë le enterraría bajo tierra, donde no le llegase ni la más mínima ráfaga de aire. A Varda la colgaría del Valacirca, aquella hoz que le había colocado en el cielo como amenaza. A Yavanna la desecaría en algún agujero sin agua y a Oromë le arrojaría a los lobos. A Tulkas simplemente le rompería la cabeza con su maza Grond; no merecía la pena pensar castigos más sofisticados para un bruto como aquel. Por Aulë sentía algo de respeto, aunque sólo fuese porque se había atrevido a hacer algo por sí mismo al crear a los enanos a espaldas de Eru. Sí, de Aulë se vengaría el último, pero no por ello sería menos cruel con él. En cuanto a Mandos…bueno, de Mandos prefería no tener que acordarse.

Tan distraído estaba Melkor con estos pensamientos, que no se percató de que Manwë había descendido del trono y se aproximaba a él.   
Una mano poderosa le acarició el cabello y escuchó la voz del rey de los Valar diciéndole con dulzura:

-Hermano, levántate. Vuelves a ser uno de los nuestros, y no quiero verte humillado ni un segundo más.

Melkor aceptó la mano que le ofrecía Manwë y se incorporó. La luz resplandecía en el rostro del Vala, y sus cabellos y la larga barba rubia la reflejaban convirtiéndola en una miríada de destellos dorados. Todo era nobleza, y claridad, y bondad en la expresión de su hermano, y a Melkor se le revolvía el estómago. Especialmente cuando se miraba a sí mismo y se daba cuenta de lo débil y pálido que se había quedado en comparación con él, tras tantos siglos de sufrimiento.  
Manwë, no obstante, era incapaz de percibir su envidia, y abrazó al hermano descarriado con tanta fuerza que Melkor temió que le partiera una costilla.

-¡Oh, querido hermano! He esperado que llegase este momento casi desde el principio de los tiempos, cuando desafiaste la armonía de la música, y supe que ya no participarías con nosotros en la formación de Arda. Mucho me lamenté entonces, pensando que tus grandes poderes se perderían para siempre en obras de destrucción, y Arda nunca se beneficiaría de ellos. Una gran pérdida para el mundo, y para mí, que siempre te eché de menos. Pero ahora los tiempos oscuros quedaron atrás, y juntos crearemos tantas maravillas sobre la tierra, que será como si nunca hubiese habido disensión alguna. Y Arda resplandecerá más bella que nunca, y los Hijos de Eru tendrán al fin el hogar que se merecen: sin oscuridad, sin seres monstruosos que los amenacen, sin muerte. -Manwë le apretó aún con más fuerza, y entonces se percató de los huesos marcados a través de la tela.- ¿Pero qué es esto? Veo que el encierro a resultado duro para ti, hermano. No eres más que piel y huesos, es lamentable. Pero no te preocupes, pronto tendrás un cuerpo nuevo, fuerte, noble y hermoso como los nuestros. Y nuevas ropas para sustituir esos tétricos ropajes negros que llevas ahora. Mi hermano no debe parecer un espectro, ni un señor oscuro. Ahora eres príncipe entre los Valar.

Y Manwë le dio un beso fraternal en la mejilla. Melkor agradeció que le soltase para poder respirar de nuevo.  
“Príncipe entre los Valar” pensó con despreció. No rey, sino príncipe. ¿Y quién querría ser príncipe, cuando incluso el rey es esclavo de Eru y del destino? Era una promesa patética, en verdad.  
Intentó no demorarse demasiado en el Anillo del Juicio y perder de vista cuanto antes a los demás Valar. Pero éstos estaban empeñados en darle un abrazo por turnos y expresarle su tonta alegría, por lo que aún tuvo que esperar un poco. Tulkas no quiso abrazarle, y se limitó a apretarle la mano con algo más de fuerza de la que era necesaria, sin desfruncir el ceño.  
Por fin, los Valar comenzaron a abandonar el Anillo del Juicio y a regresar a sus respectivas mansiones. Sólo quedó Mandos enfrente de él, una figura alta y silenciosa, vestida de negro.

-¿Qué ocurre Mandos, no vas a abrazar al hermano de Manwë? -le gritó Melkor con sorna- ¡Ah, ya sé! A ti sólo te gusta abrazarme cuando estoy así. -y diciendo esto, se rasgó la túnica y la dejó caer al suelo. La luz de los Árboles se posó en el cuerpo desnudo, y coloreó su blancura con destellos dorados y plata.- ¡Vamos, ven aquí y hazme tuyo otra vez, a la vista de todos, con los Árboles como testigos! ¿O es que has perdido el interés por mí después de violarme? ¿Es eso? ¡Te advierto que es tu última oportunidad de poseerme! -y Melkor abrió los brazos, desafiante.

Mandos le contempló un momento, allí solo sobre la hierba, completamente expuesto a su mirada, y el Vala caído le pareció muy frágil, engañosamente frágil.

-No importa lo que dijese Manwë. Deberías conservar esta forma para siempre, Melkor. A su extraña manera, es hermosa. -sonrió el Juez con serenidad y sin moverse del sitio.

Los ojos de Melkor lanzaron un destello de desprecio.

-Muy bien, tú lo has querido, Mandos. Perdiste tu oportunidad. -y diciendo esto, el Vala rebelde se desencarnó, y desapareció en una nube gris, dejando tras de sí los últimos fragmentos plateados de Telperion.

Durante mucho tiempo, Melkor se vio obligado a permanecer en Valmar, sometido a cierta vigilancia, y vagó sin rumbo ni interés entre sus muros. La vida se le hacía aburrida, pero aún no había llegado el momento de poner las cosas en marcha. Ni siquiera había pensado un plan concreto de venganza, ni había recuperado aún la totalidad de sus poderes, así que no le quedaba otra opción más que deambular de aquí para allá.  
Los elfos le procuraban algún entretenimiento, y solía inmiscuirse en sus conversaciones, fingiendo amabilidad y ganas de ayudar. Sobre todo le gustaba espiarles cuando se encontraba desencarnado y no podían verle, para intervenir de pronto en el momento más inoportuno y provocarles un buen sobresalto.   
Esas maldades inofensivas le procuraban cierto placer, y eran las únicas maldades que se le permitían, de todos modos.  
Ahora ya casi nunca adoptaba una forma física, pues había desarrollado rechazo hacia los cuerpos desde su experiencia en las estancias de Mandos. No quería volver a tener brazos ni piernas para llevar grilletes, ni un cuello en torno al cual pudiesen ponerle una cadena, ni sangre que pudiese ser derramada, ni piel que pudiesen acariciar. Y no quería volver a sentir nunca más aquel éxtasis que le había dejado tan débil y agotado.  
No, aquellas cosas le habían hecho vulnerable en el pasado, pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error. Al regresar a Angband adoptaría la forma más monstruosa y terrorífica que se hubiese visto hasta entonces, pero sería una forma hecha de hielo, de piedra, de fuego, de sombra. Nunca más hecha de huesos, y carne, y piel, nunca más.

Así pues, Melkor pasaba los días recorriendo Valmar, y más tarde toda la tierra de Aman, sin cuerpo ni compañía alguna.  
Manwë se entristeció un poco al ver este comportamiento errático. Le parecía que su hermano no acababa de adaptarse a su nueva vida, y mantuvo una conversación con él al respecto un par de veces.  
Le preguntó por qué andaba siempre con el espíritu desnudo y desencarnado, y le explicó que aquello no era bueno, que asustaba a los Hijos de Eru porque no podían verle, y además, era poco digno.

-Yo no lo encuentro indigno, hermano -le respondió Melkor- Y tampoco me siento desnudo sin un cuerpo. He estado mucho más desnudo en el pasado, y sé lo que es eso, créeme. Se lo que es sentirse total y absolutamente descubierto, de una manera que vosotros nunca podréis entender.

Manwë bajó la mirada, turbado.

-Te entiendo. Mandos me lo contó todo, lo que ocurrió entre vosotros dos. Y noto que ese amor ha dejado profundas heridas en ti. Pero debes olvidarlo, Melkor. Mandos ya tiene una esposa, y te aconsejo que tú busques una también. La compañía te hará mucho bien para cicatrizar esas viejas heridas. O quizás no quieres una esposa. Quizás prefieras un marido. Es poco usual, en verdad, lo habitual es que los espíritus masculinos busquen espíritus femeninos que atemperen un poco su ímpetu. Una cuestión de equilibrio. Pero no obstante, si es eso lo que deseas no veo motivo para oponerme a ello. Sé que siempre fuiste diferente del resto…

Melkor se alegró de no tener mejillas en ese momento, para que Manwë no pudiese verlas coloreándose de indignación y vergüenza.

-Respecto a eso, querido hermano, considérame de aquí en adelante un solitario, como Ulmo. -contestó, con mal disimulada irritación.

Tras esto, Manwë decidió dejarle en paz, pensando que con el tiempo el propio Melkor encarrilaría su existencia.

Y en efecto, acabó encarrilándola. Porque tras largos días de tedio, Melkor encontró al fin algo que le devolvió el sentido a su vida, algo que a partir de ese momento ocupó sus pensamientos constantemente.  
Lo vio por primera vez un día de fiesta, mientras se deslizaba desapercibido por las calles de Tirion: Un elfo alto, de cabello negro y fieros ojos grises. El hijo mayor del rey de los Noldor, según tenía entendido.   
Paseaba con unos aires de grandeza que no ocultaban el desdén por todo cuanto le rodeaba, y su mirada delataba un orgullo sin límites que a Melkor le resultaba muy grato. Sí, eran unos hermosos ojos. Sobre todo, porque justamente encima de ellos brillaban los objetos que habían despertado la pasión de Melkor. Tres gemas, grandes como puños, que encerraban la luz de los Árboles y la devolvían en infinitos fractales. Que pulverizaban la luz hasta convertirla en átomos tan pequeños, que podían clavarse directamente en el alma de quien los contemplara.   
Y había algo más. Había una llama viva que se agitaba dentro de los cristales, sí, un trozo del espíritu de fuego que los había creado, con todo su orgullo, y su pasión, y su amor, y su genio. El que poseyera aquellas gemas, no sólo poseería lo más bello que habían creado los Valar, sino también lo más valioso del más noble de los Hijos de Ilúvatar: su alma.  
Al comprender esto, Melkor deseó las piedras con violencia, con desesperación, casi con…lujuria.  
Sí, era aquella misma sensación que tuvo la primera vez que Mandos le tocó y le dejó abandonado justo antes del clímax. Sólo que multiplicada por mil. Multiplicada por cada una de las caras en que estaban cortadas las gemas. Multiplicada por cada uno de los haces de luz que desprendían.  
Melkor dio gracias de nuevo por no tener un cuerpo en aquel momento. Porque de haberlo tenido, el deseo que le arrebataba hubiese sido más que evidente para todos los que pasaban por su lado.

Desde ese día no pudo sacarse los Silmarils de la cabeza. Los veía constantemente ante él, brillando seductores, provocándole un ansia que no podría satisfacer hasta hacerlos suyos. La idea de que llevándoselos a Angband, donde nadie más los volvería a ver, asestaría un duro golpe a los Valar y los Hijos de Eru, no hacía sino avivar aun más la llama del deseo.  
Sí, era un plan perfecto. Podría saciar su lujuria, al tiempo que se vengaba de todos sus enemigos.

Por aquel entonces, Melkor comenzó a espiar y seguir a Fëanor y a sus Silmarils por donde quiera que éste fuese.   
Y para esto sí adoptó un cuerpo. Un cuerpo más amable que el que había tenido previamente, no muy distinto al de un elfo, pero con un toque inconfundible de malicia.  
Quería que Fëanor supiese que le estaba siguiendo, y quería que supiese que era él, Melkor, quien le seguía, y es más, quería que Fëanor supiese que él, Melkor, lo hacía aposta para que él lo supiese. Y esto era porque Melkor disfrutaba profundamente cada vez que veía la inquietud en los ojos grises del elfo, cuando éste se giraba para ver quién le espiaba desde los bosques cercanos.  
Pero Melkor no sabía cómo apoderarse de las gemas que tanto lo atormentaban. No podía matar a Fëanor y arrebatárselas a plena luz del día. Y tampoco podía irrumpir en su casa para robarlas. Aún no era prudente declarar la guerra abierta a los Valar, y de momento, debía seguir fingiendo.

Así pues, ya que no podía acercarse abiertamente al elfo, decidió alejarle de los Valar y atraerle a su lado de formas más discretas.  
Comenzó entonces a diseminar falsos rumores entre los Hijos de Eru, y sobre todo entre los Noldor, cuya obstinación y arrogancia le eran más propicias para sus planes. Corrió la voz acerca de la llegada de los Segundos Nacidos, de cómo ellos dominarían la Tierra Media sin rendirle cuentas a nadie, mientras los ingenuos Eldar permanecía esclavos de los Valar. Y también corrió la voz acerca de las ambiciones de los hermanastros de Fëanor, y de cómo éstos planeaban apartarle de la línea sucesoria.   
Estaba convencido de que estos rumores llegarían tarde o temprano a los oídos del gran orfebre de los Noldor. Y entonces ya no le sería necesario perseguirle más; el propio elfo vendría en su busca, marcharía con él a la Tierra Media, cerca de Angband, cerca de sus dominios, y allí, lejos de la mirada de los Valar, le quitaría de en medio y los Silmarils caerían al fin en sus manos.   
Melkor se estremecía de placer sólo de pensarlo.

Sin embargo, el gran Fëanor, aunque muy hábil para los temas artísticos, resultó muy estúpido para los temas diplomáticos, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que amenazar a su hermano Fingolfin a la vista de todos.   
Entonces, como era de esperar, los Valar se entrometieron en el asunto y le interrogaron, y todos los tejemanejes de Melkor salieron a la luz.  
Esta vez Melkor fue previsor, y antes de que Tulkas hubiese terminado de maldecirle y proclamar todas las cosas desagradables que le haría cuando le atrapase, él ya había desaparecido de Valinor y se había ocultado en la cueva más profunda de los montes más lejanos que encontró. Allí permaneció, temeroso, durante muchos días.   
Su plan inicial había fracasado, y en verdad, le hubiese resultado más fácil matar a Fëanor sin más. A fin de cuentas, el resultado hubiese sido el mismo.  
Lo único que le consolaba ahora era imaginar las caras perplejas y decepcionadas de los otros Valar, que habían confiado en su bondad. Y sobre todo, la de su hermano Manwë. Melkor no podía evitar reírse al imaginar la escena.

El amor por los Silmarils, empero, le había llegado muy hondo. Y cada día que pasaba, la necesidad de volver a verlos crecía y crecía en su interior. Así, un día abandonó toda prudencia y salió de su escondite, aun exponiéndose as la ira de Tulkas.  
Un deseo irracional se había adueñado de su voluntad, y le condujo a las mismas puertas de Formenos, donde Fëanor se exiliaba tras la pelea con su hermano.  
Melkor sabía que era una locura, pero antes de poder reflexionar, ya se encontraba frente a la casa del Noldo y llamando a su puerta.

“Sólo espero que salga a recibirme con los Silmarils sobre la frente” pensaba mientras aguardaba impaciente.

Melkor ya temía que el elfo no estuviese en casa, y planeaba tirar el edificio abajo en un acceso de cólera, cuando la puerta se abrió ligeramente, y dos ojos grises brillaron desconfiados a través de la rendija.

-¡Tú!- exclamó el elfo al verle. Y abrió la puerta de par en par, temblando de ira. -¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? ¿Acaso no puedo tener ni un momento de respiro sin que me importunes con tu presencia? ¿¡Es que nunca te cansas de acosarme o qué!?

Melkor se mordió el labio. No, no llevaba los Silmarils. Pero al momento siguiente adoptó su expresión más encantadora, y con tono dulce respondió:

-¿Qué puedo decir al respecto, mi querido Fëanor? Estoy enamorado.

Los ojos de Fëanor se abrieron de par en par al oír esto, y una llama de indignación bailoteó en sus pupilas.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Y eso se lo dices a un hombre casado y con siete hijos? Definitivamente, los Valar no tenéis vergüenza ni moral alguna.

-Vergüenza no tengo, en efecto. ¿Por qué habría de tenerla? Soy el ser más poderoso de Arda, soy un Dios, perfecto en todos los aspectos. No hay nada en mí que me cause vergüenza. Respecto a la moral, no sé qué es eso. Sin duda es algo que vosotros los elfos inventasteis, porque yo nunca oí nada acerca de la moral en la música de los Ainur. -Melkor se apoyó indolente en el marco de la puerta, invadiendo el espacio personal del elfo, y comenzó a juguetear con el broche que cerraba la capa de éste.   
Fëanor le apartó la mano, ofendido.

-Ni te me acerques. La mera idea de lo que me propones ya me repugna lo suficiente. Cuanto menos quiero que me pongas la mano encima.

Melkor sonrió con malicia.

-Puede que tenga un corazón negro, mi querido Fëanor, pero tú me lo acabas de partir.

-Seguro que sí… -espetó el elfo, sarcástico. Entonces Melkor le agarró de la mano bruscamente, y la expresión irónica del Noldo se transformó en una de sobresalto…y un poco de miedo.

-¿Desprecias a un Dios, Fëanor? Eso es tener mucho orgullo, incluso para un hijo de reyes, ¿no crees? Pero no te preocupes, me gustan los que son orgullosos… -Melkor se inclinó sobre él, hasta dejar la boca a escasos centímetros de su oreja, y Fëanor sintió un aliento cálido acariciándole mientras el Vala le susurraba:- Vente conmigo a la Tierra Media. Aquí no eres más que un mezquino príncipe, en un mezquino reino, sometido al mezquino yugo de los Valar. Pero allí serás rey de reyes, a mi lado. Yo te daré todo cuanto siempre hayas deseado. Poder. Conocimiento. Recursos ilimitados. Las más bellas joyas y los más ricos vestidos para adornar al más bello de los Eldar. Y bajo la bóveda estrellada del cielo, durante la noche interminable, te haré conocer placeres que ni siquiera adivinas que existen. La inmortalidad es muy larga, pero si la pasas conmigo no te arrepentirás…Mi precioso Fëanor. -la voz de Melkor tembló con deseo, y aún sin soltarle, comenzó a acariciarle el cuello suavemente. Fëanor sintió terror e intentó zafarse en vano.- No, no, mi espíritu de fuego, no tengas miedo. Yo sólo quiero ayudarte, sólo quiero abrir tus horizontes, mostrarte la infinidad de posibilidades que existen para ti lejos de los muros de esta estrecha tierra. Un ser con tus capacidades, con tu increíble genialidad, no debería marchitarse aquí, sin pena ni gloria. Mira bien lo que te ofrezco: un inmenso poder y el amor de un Dios. ¿Vas a rechazarlo? ¿Vas a rechazarme, a MÍ? No, el hijo de Finwe no puede ser tan estúpido. Y además, tus Silmarils no están a salvo aquí, junto a los codiciosos Valar. Tú lo sabes.

Sin embargo, al pronunciar el nombre de los Silmarils, Melkor no pudo evitar que la llama de la lujuria se agitase en sus ojos, y Fëanor se percató de ello al instante. Con un movimiento repentino, se libró de las manos de Melkor y se irguió ante él, furioso:

-¡Así que era eso! Debí suponerlo. Se trataba todo el tiempo de mis Silmarils, y es a ellos a quien deseas, ¡no a mí!

Melkor soltó una carcajada.

-¡Oh, querido Fëanor! Cualquiera diría que estás decepcionado. ¿Ya te habías hecho ilusiones conmigo?

-No, no me las había hecho. Pero tú sí que estarás desilusionado cuando te diga que nunca, repito, NUNCA tendrás mis Silmarils. Son míos para siempre, y jamás me convencerás para que te los entregue. Y no intentes seducirme más. Quizás eso te funcionó con Mandos, pero no te funcionará conmigo. Así pues, te invito a que regreses a su presidio y te conviertas allí en su querida, si tanto te apetece. ¡Pero no vuelvas a presentarte en mi casa! -y diciendo esto, el elfo le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Melkor se quedó perplejo durante unos segundos. ¿Era posible, verdaderamente era posible, que aquel infecto elfo, aquella criatura inferior, le hubiese despreciado a ÉL, a Melkor, el que se alza en poder?  
Un torbellino de negros sentimientos, mezcla de cólera, y vergüenza, y odio, y confusión se desató en él en ese momento, y sin aguantar más, se deshizo en una nube oscura y terrorífica y escapó de allí a toda velocidad.  
¿Por qué le pasaba aquello? Desde que los Valar le aprisionaron, todo le había salido mal. Le habían humillado una, y otra, y otra vez, y se preguntaba si el destino aún le reservaba otra humillación más. La situación era inaguantable, y tenía que hacer algo ya, en ese mismo momento, algo grande, algo terrible, algo que sumiese a aquella maldita tierra en sombras para siempre. Sí, ésa era una gran idea, y cuanto más meditaba sobre ella, más le seducía. Los Árboles. Se vengaría de todos los Valar y de todos los Hijos de Eru de un solo golpe, a través de los Árboles. Era un plan perfecto: simple, rápido, efectivo. Y además, ¿acaso ni habían sido los Árboles también culpables de su desgracia? Ellos habían sido testigos mudos de su encarcelamiento. Durante tres edades, su luz se había filtrado en la prisión para burlarse de él. Y le habían contemplado en toda su vulnerabilidad, mientras Mandos abusaba de él. Pero aquella luz ya no volvería a ver nada, ni nadie volvería a ver aquella luz, no.

En todas estas cosas pensaba Melkor mientras huía de Formenos y atravesaba el Calacirya hasta la bahía de Eldamar, y mientras dejaba atrás la ciudad de los elfos del mar, esos Teleri que tanto despreciaba y que se espantaron ante las sombras que iba dejando a su paso.  
Sumido en el frenesí de la venganza, apenas se fijó en el rumbo que había tomado, y cuando recuperó la calma, se encontró solo en medio de las áridas tierras del Norte, entre las montañas y el mar.  
No, ése no era el sitio al que quería ir. En realidad, su destino estaba en el Sur, en la región llamada Avathar, aún más desértica y sombría que las tierras del Norte.   
Allí se encontraba alguien que le debía un favor.   
Y ahora se lo iba a reclamar.  
Cuando llegó a la entrada de la caverna, el fétido olor y la espesa oscuridad que emanaba de la abertura, tan espesa que se diría sólida, le horrorizaron incluso a él. No había duda de que ése era el lugar, porque ningún otro ser de Arda sería capaz de producir una sustancia tan abominable como aquella.

-¡Ungoliant! -llamó a gritos- ¡Sal de inmediato! Tu antiguo Señor te reclama ahora, en pago por su clemencia contigo cuando decidiste abandonar su servicio.

Algo se removió dentro de la caverna y hubo una especie de erupción de gas, seguida de un sonido repugnante y viscoso. Una larga pata negra, cubierta de púas y pelos, y terminada en tenaza, emergió de la negrura. Y luego surgió otra pata. Y otra, y otra. Y finalmente emergió la cabeza más horrenda que Melkor había visto jamás, aun en los pozos de Utumno. Unos ojos bulbosos y múltiples se dirigieron hacia él, y de entre las mandíbulas de araña surgió una voz que parecía proceder directamente de los intestinos de la criatura:

-¿Por qué importunáis a Ungoliant, señor, si ella no os conoce? A no ser que queráis ser devorado, en cuyo caso Ungoliant complacerá vuestros deseos con mucho gusto.

Y un hilo de baba verdosa resbaló desde su boca. A Melkor le invadía el asco cada vez que la miraba.

-¡Silencio! ¿Qué es eso de que no me conoces? Yo soy Melkor, el que se alza en poder, tu antiguo Señor de los tiempos de Utumno.

-Sí…Ungoliant conocía a un tal Melkor…Pero vos no sois él, o al menos, no sois como ella os recuerda. Los ojos de Ungoliant ya no ven como antes. Demasiada oscuridad alrededor, señor. A menos que adoptéis otra forma más familiar, ella no os reconocerá. -y chasqueando las mandíbulas, se aproximó amenazadoramente.

Entonces Melkor volvió a adoptar la forma que había tenido en Utumno y durante su encarcelamiento, la del Señor Oscuro, y los ojos de Ungoliant giraron en sus órbitas, reconociéndole entonces.

-Ah, sí…Eso está mejor. Melkor, el señor de Ungoliant.

-Escúchame bien, bestia inmunda. Hay un trabajo que tengo que hacer, y tú vienes conmigo, así que no perdamos más el tiempo.

-No, no, Ungoliant no va. Ungoliant está demasiado hambrienta.

Melkor se impacientaba, y con tal de sacar a la araña de su cueva cuanto antes, le hizo la primera promesa que le vino a la cabeza. Si luego no quería cumplirla, no lo haría y ya está.

-Vamos, estúpida. Si vienes conmigo podrás devorar tanta luz que ni siquiera a ti te entrará en tu enorme barriga. Y aun en el caso de que no te saciases, te daré todos los tesoros que rapiñe en Valinor, con las dos manos.

Una risa cavernosa vibró en el vientre de la araña, y ésta al fin se decidió a salir. Era más grande de lo que Melkor había pensado, y estaba tan hinchada que el cuerpo pulposo casi le arrastraba por el suelo.

-De acuerdo, si hay comida Ungoliant va. Pero con una condición: mientras el Señor Oscuro esté al lado de ella, mantendrá esta misma forma todo el tiempo. No se hará más grande, ni más peligroso. Demasiado bien conoce ella al Señor como para fiarse de él.

Melkor accedió también a esto, ansioso por ponerse en marcha de una vez. No le agradaba volver a estar encerrado en aquel cuerpo, que aún conservaba las marcas de los grilletes y las heridas invisibles dejadas por Mandos, tanto en la piel como en el interior. Pero en cualquier caso, sólo tendría que llevarlo durante un breve espacio de tiempo, tanto como durase el trabajo, o hasta que se cansase de la repulsiva Ungoliant.

Así pues, la araña y el Vala rebelde se pusieron en marcha sin más tardanza, ambos envueltos en la telaraña de oscuridad que vomitaba la araña a cada paso. Y no tardaron mucho en alcanzar la cima de las montañas y descender a los páramos del Sur.   
Se arrastraron en secreto a través de los bosques de Oromë, y aunque Melkor tuvo que darle alguna que otra patada a la araña para que avanzara más rápido, en poco tiempo se hallaban en Valinor y vislumbraron el Anillo del Juicio y los Árboles a poca distancia. La ocasión era perfecta, pues todos, tanto los Valar como los Hijos de Eru, se hallaban en Taniquetil celebrando alguna de esas tontas fiestas de la cosecha, y las ciudades habían quedado desiertas.

“¡Oh, Manwë! Sabes que he escapado de vuestro control, y aun así confías lo suficiente como para emborracharte mientras yo ando por ahí libremente. Me infravaloras, hermano. Pero ya te enseñaré yo a no ser tan confiado.”-se dijo Melkor con perverso placer.

Y acercándose a los tronos del Juicio, comenzó a derribarlos uno por uno, como embriagado por un afán de destrucción.   
Casi se había olvidado de Ungoliant, cuando el fétido aliento del monstruo le recordó su presencia:

-Señor Melkor, ¿acaso habéis traído a Ungoliant hasta aquí sólo para que os vea derribando tronos? ¿Dónde está la comida?

-¡Oh, pero qué impaciente! Mira, de momento puedes engullir ese trono. -contestó Melkor señalando el asiento de Mandos.- Trágatelo entero, no dejes nada. Y después, sígueme aquí. -y en un par de saltos, Melkor se plantó en lo alto del verde montículo donde crecían los dos Árboles.

Miró hacia arriba, y la luz entremezclada le obligó a guiñar los ojos, enceguecido.   
Al parecer, sus hermanos los Valar no sabían construir otra cosa más que enormes postes verticales que arrojasen luz por todas partes, quemándole a uno las pupilas. ¡Qué falta de imaginación! Melkor revivió entonces los días aquellos en los que había derribado las dos Lámparas, cuando el mundo era joven, y le invadió la nostalgia. En aquel entonces no necesitabas la ayuda de nadie para poner el mundo patas arriba.   
¡Qué diferente era todo ahora!  
Por fin, Ungoliant llegó a la cima del montículo, siempre arrastrando aquel saco tuberculoso que ella debía llamar cuerpo. Y volvió los globos oculares hacia los Árboles, sin dejar de babear.

-Muy bien, mi querida Ungoliant. Aquí tienes, toda la luz del mundo (salvo la de las estrellas, claro), y es toda para ti. ¡Bébetela, bébetela hasta que revientes! -y Melkor, conjurando una lanza en su mano, hirió a los dos Árboles con ella, y el fluido luminoso que corría por sus raíces comenzó a brotar a borbotones.

Las mandíbulas de la araña chasquearon hambrientas, y al instante siguiente estaba sorbiendo la savia frenéticamente.  
Melkor se alejó un poco, para no tener que escuchar el obsceno chupeteo, y dirigió la mirada hacia las copas de los Árboles, que ya empezaban a palidecer.  
Primero la luz fue disminuyendo, a medida que Ungoliant la engullía y la regurgitaba como No-luz, y después se apagó del todo. Pero no quedó ahí la cosa, pues el veneno de la monstruosa araña penetró en las raíces de los Árboles, y se extendió a cada rama, cada brote y cada hoja. Los tallos empezaron a ennegrecerse, y las hojas cayeron podridas al suelo. Las ramas se contrajeron como piel quemada, y los troncos quedaron retorcidos de dolor.  
Melkor se relamía de gusto ante el espectáculo.  
Una vez Ungoliant hubo sorbido hasta la última gota de los Árboles, se acercó a los pozos de Varda y también engulló la luz allí almacenada.   
En ese momento, Melkor se percató de lo extremadamente hinchada y enorme que se había vuelto. Tanto, que ahora él resultaba bastante poca cosa a su lado.   
Se sintió intimidado por aquella masa negra y palpitante, y decidió marcharse cuanto antes y dejarla allí. Si los Valar querían castigar a un culpable, que la castigasen a ella.  
Ya estaba bajando la colina, cuando un jirón de oscuridad pegajosa lo envolvió.

-¿Adónde va el Señor Oscuro con tanta prisa, que no quiere llevar a Ungoliant con él?

Melkor tembló ligeramente, pero no permitió que el monstruo percibiese su cobardía.

-A ningún sitio, no voy a ningún sitio.

-¿A ningún sitio? Ungoliant ya ha estado ahí. Será mejor que ella os acompañe.

La enorme masa se deslizó colina abajo, sin dejar de envolver a Melkor, y se pegó tanto a él, que éste podía notar el gruñido hambriento de sus tripas contra el costado.  
No le quedó más remedio que llevarla consigo a Formenos, donde planeaba asaltar la casa de Fëanor para apoderarse de sus amados Silmarils.

Fëanor no estaba allí, por fortuna para él, pues había acudido a la fiesta con los Valar. Menos afortunado, no obstante, fue su testarudo padre.

-¡Apártate de ahí, elfo idiota! -rugió Melkor cuando el rey de los Noldor se interpuso entre él y la entrada.- ¿Cómo osas impedirle el paso a Melkor, el que se alza en poder? Y aun viendo como ves que traigo la misma materia de la oscuridad conmigo. Si quieres continuar con tu patética vida, te sugiero que te marches.

-La vida ya no me es tan grata desde que mi hijo mayor está en el exilio y se ha peleado con sus hermanos. Y ya he renunciado a la corona por él. Renunciaré también a la vida, si es necesario, antes de dejaros pasar para que pongáis vuestras manos ponzoñosas sobre sus obras. -y el rey noldorin sacó una espada y les miró con la cabeza alta, sin apartar los penetrantes ojos grises de la negrura que estaba a punto de engullirlo.

Tenía un rostro increíblemente triste, y al mismo tiempo muy hermoso.   
Melkor sonrió con malicia.

-¡Lástima! En otra ocasión me habría llevado a un espécimen tan noble e interesante como tú a mi fortaleza de Angband, y te habría convertido en mi esclavo. Pero siendo las cosas como son, creo que no serías más que un lastre, así que he de dejarte aquí -sacó entonces la lanza con la que había herido a los Árboles y apuntó con ella al pecho del elfo.- Dale saludos de mi parte a Mandos, y dile que te envío como regalo. Para que no diga que soy un desagradecido.

Finwe retrocedió intentando defenderse de la estocada, pero no era rival para el Vala y al primer golpe cayó muerto, y quedó tendido sobre el umbral con la lanza aún clavada.  
Una vez dentro, Melkor entretuvo a Ungoliant con baratijas y joyas, para que las devorase mientras él buscaba el objeto de su deseo.

“Ahora sí que espero que Fëanor no lleve los Silmarils sobre la frente” pensaba preocupado.

Pero esta vez la suerte le sonrió, y allí estaban, en la cámara acorazada, guardados en un cofrecito. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al abrir el cofre y toparse con las joyas, tan cercanas, al alcance de su mano, pidiéndole a gritos que se apoderase de su radiante belleza.  
El corazón le palpitaba con furia, y la respiración se le aceleró en el pecho cuando cerró la mano sobre las joyas. Entonces, al notar la llama que vivía en el interior de los Silmarils acariciándole los dedos, y viajando por cada nervio de su ser, y tocándole justo en cada punto exacto, fue como si el placer que había conocido en prisión hubiese vuelto a estallarle por dentro, con mucha mayor intensidad aún.  
Pero al igual que le había ocurrido en prisión, aquel placer también le quemó.   
Al darse cuenta de esto, Melkor maldijo las joyas y volvió a echarlas en el cofre. La palma de la mano le había quedado ennegrecida y le dolía espantosamente. Menos mal que ya no conservaría aquel cuerpo mucho más tiempo, pues con esta última herida sumada a las anteriores, se le hacía insufrible habitarlo.

“Sólo un poco más, Melkor. Lo suficiente para que la apestosa araña confíe en ti y te acompañe en la huida. Esa oscuridad que escupe te vendrá ahora muy bien.”

Agarró el cofre con la mano quemada, y con la otra se llevó un puñado de gemas al azar, antes de salir de la casa.   
Ungoliant estaba intentando comerse el cadáver de Finwe, pero Melkor le pegó una patada antes de que lo hiciese y la obligó a ponerse en marcha. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era ver a esa criatura abominable comiendo carroña.

De esta forma, y siempre envueltos en la capa asfixiante de la No-luz, huyeron de Eldamar y se dirigieron por la costa hacia el Norte, siempre hacia el Norte.   
El frío comenzó a aumentar en intensidad y ráfagas gélidas azotaban los páramos desiertos. Al final, la tierra desapareció bajo sus pies, y fue sustituida por una gruesa capa de hielo crujiente.

“El Helcaraxë. ¿No sería estupendo que esa araña partiese el hielo bajo el peso de su enorme vientre y se hundiese para no ser vista nunca más?” se dijo Melkor mirándola de soslayo con sorna.

No sabía por qué la detestaba tanto. En teoría, debería haberle agradado: no había nada más oscuro que las redes de Ungoliant. El problema es que aquella oscuridad tenía algo…algo primigenio, o antinatural. Algo que le recordaba al Vacío al cual se había asomado durante la creación de Arda. Y eso le inquietaba.   
Además, notaba constantemente la mirada de sus ojos protuberantes clavada en él, midiéndole, examinándole. Y de cuando en cuando la oía sorber y chasquear las mandíbulas.  
Mientras tanto, los Silmarils no dejaban de perforarle la piel, y en cierto momento el dolor se volvió tan intenso, que un quejido se le escapó de los labios.

-¿Qué le ocurre al Señor Oscuro? -gorgoteó su acompañante entonces- ¿Acaso ha tocado algo demasiado brillante y ahora se está quemando? Igual que una polilla que se acerca a una llama ¿no es eso? Ungoliant ha visto lo que pasa con las polillas. Ungoliant sabe lo que las arañas “hacen” con las polillas.

Melkor estuvo tentado de partir el hielo él mismo, en ese momento, pero las costas de Beleriand ya se divisaban a lo lejos y se contuvo.   
Al cabo de un rato de marchas forzadas, incluso las Montañas de Hierro podían verse allá en el Norte, y detrás de ellas, la humareda negra del hogar, de su fortaleza de Angband.   
¡Cuánto había deseado volver a ver sus queridos baluartes de hierro, y sus fosos con estacas, y los pozos de fuego! El hecho que hubiese humo ascendiendo era una buena señal. Significaba que aún había actividad entre sus muros.  
O eso, o los orcos salvajes la usaban para hacer hogueras…O Sauron le había prendido fuego desesperado al ver que su amo no regresaba.  
Melkor pensó que era el momento más propicio para deshacerse de su molesta compañera. Se propuso entonces crecer en tamaño, transformarse en una gigantesca montaña coronada de hielo o fuego, y aplastarla allí mismo.   
Pero al intentarlo, se dio cuenta de que no podía.   
La inquietud se apoderó de él, pero volvió a probar suerte y cerró los ojos, imaginando vívidamente todos los detalles de su nueva forma. Los abrió. Y nada. Seguía teniendo los mismos miembros y el mismo cuerpo, pequeños en comparación con ella.  
Ahora la inquietud se transformó en angustia. ¿Por qué no podía cambiar, qué estaba pasando? ¿Es que se iba a ver condenado a permanecer para siempre en aquel cuerpo manchado y miserable? ¿Era aquello una especie de castigo por destruir los Árboles? ¿O es que la maldita araña, en su voracidad, había devorado parte de sus poderes sin él percatarse siquiera?  
Melkor sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. No, no podía ser eso, aquel panorama era demasiado lóbrego para ser cierto. Sin duda se trataba de una incapacidad temporal a causa del agotamiento. En cuanto se recuperase, todo volvería a la normalidad. Además, ya estaba tan cerca de Angband, que podía dar esquinazo a la araña y correr hasta la fortaleza.  
Sin embargo, una sombra inmensa se alzó por encima él, interponiéndose en su camino de huida. Mirando hacia arriba, se topó con la montaña de carne bulbosa en que se había transformado Ungoliant.

-¿Dónde va el Señor Oscuro otra vez, siempre tratando de escabullirse? ¡Ungoliant quiere su parte, tal como le prometió el Señor! Con ambas manos.

Melkor masculló una maldición, pero no tuvo más remedio que entregarle las gemas que había robado, una por una. Cuando la última de las joyas desapareció entre las fauces del monstruo, Melkor la ordenó que se apartase, pues ya había cumplido su promesa. Pero Ungoliant no se movió.

-Con ambas manos dijo el Señor Oscuro, pero sólo con una ha recompensado a Ungoliant. Y ella se pregunta, ¿qué tiene el Señor en la otra mano? -la tenaza de una de sus patas rozó la mano cerrada de Melkor, y éste dio un paso atrás, pero se mantuvo firme.

-¡Lo que yo tengo en la otra mano no es de tu incumbencia, saco ponzoñoso, y no te lo daré! Has comido ya más de lo que merecías. ¡Ahora desaparece de mi vista, o lo lamentarás!

Una carcajada resonó en las tripas del monstruo, y se aproximó aún más.

-Ungoliant se pregunta a qué sabe lo que tiene el Señor Oscuro en la mano…

-¡A fuego! Si te lo tragas, te quemará tus asquerosas entrañas. Te hará un agujero en el vientre y quedarás convertida en un pellejo deshinchado.

-En ese caso, Ungoliant se pregunta… _¿a qué sabe el Señor Oscuro? _-el racimo de ojos desprendió un brillo de lasciva glotonería, y todo lo demás fue muy rápido.

Sin saber cómo, Melkor se encontró de repente envuelto en las viscosas redes de la araña, y cayó al suelo.  
Dos tenazas le apretaron las muñecas contra la tierra, y otras dos tenazas le sujetaron de los tobillos, abriéndole los miembros en cruz. Melkor se revolvió, ahora aterrorizado de verdad, pero siguió apretando los Silmarils en la mano. La baba verde goteaba de las fauces de la araña sobre su cara, y los vapores negros que eructaba apenas le dejaban abrir los ojos.

-Sí…Así está mejor, quietecito…Mucho mejor…Ahora veamos qué tiene el Señor Oscuro aquí debajo para Ungoliant…-y Melkor notó dos patas peludas levantándole la túnica hasta el cuello. Un fluido repugnante rezumó sobre su vientre desnudo, y los globos oculares del monstruo lo repasaron de arriba abajo, hambrientos.- Mmmm…qué bonito. Poca carne, poca carne en verdad, pero parece deliciosa. Huele bien…Seguro que sabe bien. Ungoliant se comerá primero vuestro cuerpo, y luego lo que haya dentro. Sí, Ungoliant nunca ha comido un Vala. Debe ser delicioso, delicioso…

Melkor cerró los ojos cuando vio las voraces fauces abriéndose sobre él.   
Así que así terminaba el Señor Oscuro: comido por una abominable araña. Aquel debía ser el Vacío del que le había hablado Mandos, el agujero negro de aquel estómago. Quizás, si hubiese prestado más atención a la música de los Ainur, lo habría visto venir. Pero ahora eso ya no importaba.   
Al menos moriría con la mano cerrada, y Ungoliant se tragaría los Silmarils, sí, pero no le daría el placer de contemplarlos.

“Eru debe reírse a carcajadas ahora mismo” se lamentó, justo cuando las mandíbulas le apretaron el cuello.

Y entonces, entre la negrura que le envolvía, vio como un estallido de fuego, y la araña se retiró bruscamente chillando de dolor.  
Unos látigos flamígeros laceraron la carne de la bestia, y le produjeron profundas grietas por donde se le derramó el veneno. Gravemente herida y acobardada, Ungoliant se alejó lo más deprisa que pudo, dejando un nauseabundo reguero de supuración.  
Melkor alzó la vista confuso, y vio a Gothmog y su compañía de Balrogs observándole con caras preocupadas.   
Debería haberse alegrado entonces, pero en lugar de eso sintió una gran vergüenza.  
De un salto se puso en pie y volvió a colocarse las ropas en su sitio, sacudiéndose el polvo y tratando de ocultar los rasguños que le había hecho la araña.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? -preguntó con fingida calma, como si no hubiese pasado nada en absoluto.

-Ummm…Os escuchamos gritar, Señor, y supusimos que os hallabais en apuros. Hemos venido volando desde Angband, esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde. -explicó Gothmog, inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Gritar? ¡Yo no he gritado, estúpidos! -replicó Melkor, irritado.

Los Balrogs se miraron entre ellos disimuladamente y Gothmog, algo cohibido, contestó:

-Señor, el grito se ha oído en toda la región. Todavía reverbera en las montañas.

Dos llamaradas de cólera aparecieron en los ojos del Vala, y arrebatándole el látigo al capitán de los Balrogs, le cruzó la cara con él.

-¡¡Silencio, insolente!! La próxima vez que te atrevas a llevarme la contraria, lo pagarás con tu vida. ¡Y ahora llevadme a Angband!

Gothmog se frotó la negra mejilla, atónito por aquel brote de furia irracional de su amo, pero se limitó a decir:

-Por supuesto, Señor. Lamentablemente, no hemos preparado un recibimiento digno para vos, pues no sabíamos cuándo regresaríais. Pero enseguida se avisará a Sauron, para que se encargue de los preparativos. Algo que, si me lo permitís, creo que ya debería haber hecho, si hubiese sido más previsor y hubiese escuchado mis consejos.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! No me interesan tus mezquinas rivalidades con Sauron. ¡Llevadme con él, andando!

Y se pusieron en marcha, rumbo a la fortaleza. La quemadura producida por los Silmarils era ya tan profunda, que Melkor la sentía dentro del hueso. Pero aun así no abrió la mano, y no dejó que los Balrogs adivinasen el dolor que le comía por dentro. Nadie, NADIE debía saber jamás de las debilidades de aquel cuerpo, ni de las heridas que llevaba en el interior.  
Cuando al fin se encontró frente a las ominosas puertas de Angband, Melkor se dio cuenta de lo poco que quería volver a encontrarse con su lugarteniente Sauron.  
“No de esta forma, no de esta forma” pensó amargamente, mientras cruzaba el portal y desaparecía bajo las inmensas bóvedas de hierro.  
  



	3. Penitencia

Melkor trató por todos los medios de evitar a los soldados y guardias que se ocultaban en la fortaleza. Ahora quería estar solo, no quería tener las miradas recelosas e interrogativas de los orcos posadas sobre él. Sabía muy bien lo que significaban aquellas miradas: “¿Qué le ha ocurrido al Señor? ¿Dónde ha estado?”  
Así que cuantos menos le viesen llegar en esas lamentables condiciones, mejor.   
En cualquier caso, tan pronto como los orcos adivinaron su enfado, se dispersaron rápidamente y le dejaron el paso libre, conscientes de a lo que se exponían si excitaban la ira de su amo un poco más.   
Entonces Melkor despidió a la guardia de Balrogs y descendió, al fin solo, por una interminable escalera de caracol. Frente al último escalón se abría la puerta de una cámara a la que sólo él y Sauron tenían acceso, una de las más antiguas, y de las que más atrocidades habían presenciado de todo Angband.   
Una vez dentro, dejó el cofre de los Silmarils sobre una mesa, y suspiró de alivio. Si hubiese pasado un solo segundo más con ese fuego devorándole la carne, probablemente habría gritado y todos se habrían percatado de su desgracia.  
Se miró la mano derecha con lástima. Lo que antes había sido una piel fina y translúcida, ahora no era más que una gran mancha negruzca. Sí, definitivamente, aquella mano le había quedado inservible. Y ésa era la mano con la que solía blandir a su mazo Grond. Bien sabía Eru que él no era ningún guerrero, y que las pocas veces que había luchado, Tulkas había acabado arrastrándole por el suelo. Pero ahora de verdad esperaba no tener que combatir nunca más.  
Dejando las penas a un lado, no obstante, se puso manos a la obra. Abrió el armario donde Sauron guardaba los instrumentos de tortura, y comenzó a rebuscar algo que le sirviese para lo que tenía en mente. Allí había objetos de hierro de las formas más variopintas y originales que uno pudiese imaginar, y aunque Melkor no sabía en realidad para qué servían la mayoría, pues las modernas técnicas de Sauron no le interesaban, adivinaba que sus funciones eran desagradables en extremo.  
“Alumno aventajado de Aulë, en efecto.” pensó sarcástico.  
Por fin encontró lo que buscaba: un gran collar de hierro, quizás para sujetarle el cuello a un lobo enorme. Con unos cuantos arreglos, podría transformarlo en lo que quería.

Poco tiempo después, Melkor estaba sentado en su trono con una corona sobre la frente, que mostraba a los ojos admirados de todo el mundo los refulgentes Silmarils en ella engarzados. Y por otro lado, también llevaba un guante de seda negra en la mano derecha, que ocultaba a los ojos indiscretos de todo el mundo las vergonzosas quemaduras que le habían provocado esos mismos Silmarils.  
Todos cuantos le rodeaban alabaron la belleza de las joyas y la hazaña de su Señor, que tan hábilmente se había apoderado de ellas, y le aseguraron que en ningún otro lugar del mundo lucirían tan bellas como sobre su cabeza. Además, nadie osó preguntar nada acerca del guante, así que al cabo de unos minutos de elogios y celebraciones por su regreso, Melkor comenzó a sentirse en casa de nuevo.  
Cuando se aburrió de escuchar a sus súbditos recordándole lo grande y poderoso que era, los echó de la sala con un simple gesto de la mano.  
Y pidió ver a Sauron. A solas.

El aviso se transmitió al instante, y a los pocos minutos el eco de las botas de montar del lugarteniente resonó a través de las huecas bóvedas, anunciando su llegada.   
Una figura alta y arrogante entró en el salón del trono a grandes zancadas, seguida de una capa negra tan larga, que ondeaba varios metros detrás de él como si fuese su propio séquito de espectros. Iba vestido con el atuendo típico de los cazadores del bosque, pero siempre de negro de la cabeza a los pies y con la espada al cinto.   
Sauron se plantó ante el trono con aire marcial y la cabeza muy alta.

-¿Mi Señor?- se limitó a decir.

“¡Ummm! Tan engreído como siempre…” le maldijo Melkor para sus adentros, frunciendo el ceño.

-No es ésa una bienvenida muy calurosa después de tres edades de ausencia ¿no crees?- le recriminó- Ven aquí y besa a tu amo y señor. Es lo menos que deberías hacer, ingrato. -y extendió la mano izquierda con languidez.

Sauron se inclinó obediente, tomó los delicados dedos, y besó el dorso sobre una de las venas que dejaba entrever la piel.   
Cuando se incorporó de nuevo, Melkor le examinó más detenidamente.  
Sí, seguía igual que siempre: blanco como la nieve, duro como el cristal, frío como el hielo. En los rasgos afilados de aquel rostro todas las líneas estaban cortadas con una crueldad exquisita. Los labios, finos y exangües, parecían mostrar un gesto permanente de desdén, y de cuando en cuando descubrían, como si fuesen perlas secretas, unos dientes blanquísimos y unos colmillos más prominentes de lo normal, parecidos a los de los animales salvajes. En violento contraste con la mortal palidez del rostro, el pelo era negro y liso como un espejo, cortado a la altura de la mandíbula, y siempre peinado impecablemente detrás de la oreja.   
Y luego estaban los ojos… ¡Oh, esos ojos! ¡Esos malditos ojos!   
El derecho parecía un vidrio pálido y apagado, que no miraba a ningún sitio. Y Melkor siempre se había preguntado si era a causa de alguna herida, o si estaba cegado, o si simplemente lo tenía así para inquietar a sus víctimas.   
Pero no era ése el ojo que llamaba la atención de Melkor. Era el otro, el izquierdo.   
Un ojo que rezumaba maldad felina, que ardía con una llama propia encerrada en el globo de cristal. Cuando Sauron estaba furioso, el primer signo que delataba su cólera era una contracción de aquella pupila. Ésta se convertía entonces en una estrecha rendija, y al ver esto, los orcos y criaturas a su servicio temblaban de terror, pues sabían que la crueldad de su superior estaba a punto de descargarse sobre ellos.  
Melkor se sentía atraído por ese ojo, y al tiempo lo odiaba profundamente.   
Aunque en realidad, lo mismo podría decirse de lo que sentía hacia el propio Sauron.   
Lo amaba y lo aborrecía a partes iguales. Lo amaba como un padre que se muestra orgulloso al reconocerse en su hijo, al comprobar que éste ha seguido sus mismos pasos. Lo aborrecía, como quien tiene delante una copia demasiado perfecta de sí mismo, inexacta e inferior, desde luego, pero a pesar de todo demasiado igual, demasiado acabada, demasiado… “real”.  
En ese momento, Melkor se inclinaba más hacia el aborrecimiento que hacia el amor.

-Veo que estos trescientos años te han tratado bien, mi lugarteniente. Mientras yo me he consumido en prisión y llevo en el rostro el cansancio de tres edades, tú estás igual que el día que te dejé. Ya sabes, el día aquel en el que te escondiste cobardemente mientras a mí me cargaban de cadenas.

Al oír las insidiosas palabras de su amo, Sauron sonrió levemente, mostrando un colmillo.

-No me escondí, Señor. Tan sólo me hallaba en un lugar más oportuno que vos. En cuanto a estas tres edades, no me han tratado bien. He sido yo, que me he sabido cuidar.  
Melkor sacudió la cabeza, olvidando el asunto, y adoptó una postura algo más relajada sobre el trono, a medias sentado y a medias reclinado.

-Algún día te cortaré esa lengua afilada, Sauron, y te la haré tragar. Pero de momento quiero que la conserves, pues tengo mucho de qué hablar contigo.

-¿De qué, mi Señor?

-¿¡Cómo que de qué!? ¡De mí, por supuesto! ¿No vas a decir nada sobre mis Silmarils?

Sauron se mostró confuso.

-Señor, ¿qué es un silmaril?

-¡Esto, ignorante! -le gritó, señalándole las tres gemas- ¿Acaso no crees que es lo más hermoso que has visto nunca? ¡Y son sólo míos! Dime, son magníficos, ¿verdad?

-Supongo, Señor.

-¿¡Supones!? -farfulló Melkor.- Verdaderamente, Sauron, a veces pienso que no viniste a mi encuentro por tu propia voluntad, sino que fue Aulë el que te echó de su lado, a causa de tu absoluta falta de visión y de sentido de la belleza. Lo cual me recuerda otro asunto importante que tengo que tratar contigo: ¿por qué está mi fortaleza hecha una ruina? ¿Por qué el salón del trono está tan sucio, por qué hay escombros y restos de pilares por el suelo, por qué mis aposentos están destrozados? Has tenido trescientos años para limpiarlo, para volver a levantar Angband. Pero en lugar de eso preferiste holgazanear y conspirar en mi ausencia, ¿no es verdad?

Sauron escuchó las acusaciones, pero ni se inmutó. Ésa era una de las cosas que más molestaba a Melkor de su lugarteniente, esa calma glacial ante las amenazas.

-Señor, tanto las mazmorras, como los hornos, la armería y las fundiciones se encuentran plenamente operativos, y funcionando en su máxima capacidad. Todas las partes útiles y vitales de la fortaleza han sido restauradas. Tan sólo vuestros salones y aposentos están en ruinas, pues no había nadie que los usase, y preferí emplear esos recursos en menesteres más urgentes. Nuestro ejército de orcos es diez veces mayor de lo que recordáis, y hemos diezmado a los elfos de los bosques. Los enanos apenas se atreven a salir de sus montañas, donde un buen número de ellos pereció bajo el hierro de nuestras espadas. Y he desplegado tropas en todas las zonas estratégicas de Beleriand, asegurando el control efectivo en esos territorios. Sólo Doriath se nos resiste en parte, y eso a causa del poder de Melian. Pero debido al cerco que he ido trazando alrededor del bosque sin el conocimiento del rey Thingol, tenemos a esos elfos listos para ser aplastados en cuanto dé la orden de ataque y...

-¡Ya, ya, no me interesan las maniobras militares! -le interrumpió Melkor, aburrido.- Tú te encargas de la guerra, Sauron, pero yo soy un Dios. ¡Y quiero un salón del trono digno de mi majestad y mis Silmarils! Tus mediocres batallitas pueden esperar. Lo primero es que se reconstruyan los salones y la fachada externa. No quiero que la fortaleza parezca una montaña de escombros. Quiero que a todos cuantos la vean de lejos se les encoja el corazón, y que sepan que Melkor, el que se alza en poder, vuelve a sentarse en su trono. Y que adoren mi sombra, por amor o por miedo me da igual, pero que la adoren.

Sauron contuvo un suspiro de frustración. Puede que él no tuviese un gran sentido de la belleza, o que ésta no le importase, pero Melkor desde luego no tenía ningún sentido práctico. Ahora él se vería obligado a atender inútiles tareas de reconstrucción y abandonar de momento el ataque a Doriath. Y quizás, cuando quisiese reemprender la guerra, ya sería demasiado tarde. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta su amo de que las batallas se ganaban con tropas, y estrategia, y organización, y no con coronas, ni joyas brillantes, ni tronos elevados?  
Pero a fin de cuentas, Melkor era un dios. Y además un dios caprichoso. Sauron nunca comprendería su lógica, si es que tenía alguna.

-¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por mi amo y señor Melkor, el que se alza en poder? -Melkor no se percató del retintín en el tono de su voz, por suerte para él.

-Sí. Quiero una montaña.

El ojo llameante de Sauron se abrió de par en par ante lo insólito del encargo. Incluso el ojo muerto despidió cierto brillo de incredulidad.

-¿Perdón, Señor?

-¡Sí, una montaña! ¿Es que tu oído es tan poco fiable como tu lealtad? Quiero una montaña que se levante sobre la fortaleza, con tres picos aterradores elevándose hacia el cielo, escupiendo nubes de ceniza y azufre que cieguen para siempre la luz de las estrellas. No quiero ver la hoz de los Valar en el cielo nunca más, ese símbolo insultante…

-Pero ya estamos rodeados de montañas, Señor. ¿Es necesaria otra más? -la mirada que le clavó Melkor fue más que elocuente. “Nunca invadiremos Doriath, eso está claro” pensó resignado. Y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por parecer conforme, añadió:- De acuerdo, ¿y para cuándo quiere que esté terminada?

-Para dentro de tres días.

Sauron sonrió forzadamente, y apretó la empuñadura de la espada con nerviosismo.

-Con todos mis respetos, amo, es imposible que los orcos y los trolls levanten una montaña de esas características en sólo tres días.

-¡Tonterías! Yo podría levantar una montaña incluso cien veces más grande con un simple gesto de la mano. -Sauron arqueó las cejas, como preguntándole por qué no lo hacía entonces, y Melkor vaciló por un segundo- Pero…no quiero hacerlo. ¡Quiero que te encargues tú! Claro que, si te ves incapaz de satisfacer los deseos de tu Señor, tendré que pedírselo a alguien más competente…A Gothmog, por ejemplo. -susurró, entrecerrando los ojos con malicia.

La mano de Sauron se crispó en torno a la empuñadura.

-Señor, el tiempo mínimo para levantar una montaña así sería de seis meses -replicó, aún más erguido y arrogante que antes- No obstante, como voy a encargarme yo, serán sólo tres. Ahora, si me permitís retirarme…

Melkor asintió, un poco cansado de la conversación, y le despidió con un movimiento indolente de la mano enguantada.  
Sauron inclinó la cabeza, giró sobre los talones y salió tal como había entrado, a grandes zancadas que resonaron entre los muros, y con la capa ondeando detrás.

Las obras de Thangorodrim, pues así había decidido llamar a la montaña Melkor, comenzaron casi de inmediato.   
Sauron había sido previsor durante todos aquellos años, y había conservado a numerosos esclavos elfos y enanos para ayudar en los trabajos de construcción habituales. Acelerando el proceso a marchas forzadas, consiguió que en el plazo de un mes se hubiese levantado al menos un tercio de la edificación. Muchos esclavos y orcos murieron, no obstante, a causa de las duras condiciones de trabajo.   
La supervisión directa de la mano de obra corría a cargo de los Balrogs, con Gothmog a la cabeza, pero Sauron era el principal responsable y se encargaba de la planificación y del diseño de la estructura. De cuando en cuando, se daba un paseo por las obras, y nada más ver su negra figura, todos, tanto los orcos, como los trolls y los esclavos, aceleraban el ritmo de sus picos y palas, pues sabían que el lugarteniente era implacable con los holgazanes.   
En general, la construcción progresó sin problemas, pues el miedo es un gran motivador, pero a pesar de todo hubo algún que otro incidente.  
Un día se produjo el derrumbe de una pared, y todo porque un grupo de orcos empezaron a discutir a causa de alguna estupidez mientras elevaban un enorme bloque de piedra con cuerdas y poleas. Los orcos que sostenían las cuerdas las soltaron súbitamente para atacar a los compañeros que les provocaban, y entonces el bloque golpeó con fuerza contra la estructura. Se abrió una profunda grieta, y parte de la ladera se desprendió y se vino abajo.  
Sauron estaba dando su paseo de supervisión habitual, y vio a lo lejos la nube de polvo levantándose en el cielo. Hecho una furia, se dirigió al lugar del accidente y contempló la escena: bloques de piedra tirados por todas partes, algunos con orcos aplastados debajo, y rocas volcánicas pulverizadas, y la polea rota en el suelo.  
Sus gritos de cólera y el sonido del látigo golpeando a los orcos culpables, reverberaron a través de toda la montaña. Los demás trabajadores bajaron los ojos e intentaron ignorar el sonido de la flagelación. Pocos eran los que podían contarlo después de haberse cruzado con el látigo negro de Gorthaur el Cruel.  
Éste no había terminado aún de castigarles y seguía con el látigo en la mano, temblando de ira, cuando una maloliente nube de azufre le rozó la nuca. Al volverse, se topó con el rostro negro e inflamado de Gothmog, que le miraba con muy poca simpatía.

-¿Qué está haciendo el señor lugarteniente aquí, disciplinando a los orcos que tengo a mi cargo? -gruñó, con voz gutural- Me parece que te estás extralimitando en tus funciones, Sauron. ¡Yo soy el supervisor, y yo me encargo de la disciplina! Tú métete en tus asuntos.

-Si de verdad fueses un supervisor competente y disciplinases a estos inútiles como debe hacerse, esto no habría ocurrido -replicó Sauron con una mueca desdeñosa.

Gothmog se acercó a él aún más y soltó una nube de humo a través de la nariz, que se deshizo al chocar contra la cara del lugarteniente.   
Sauron clavó la mirada en la gruesa anilla de hierro que atravesaba las fosas nasales del Balrog. Siempre había deseado enganchar una cadena a aquella argolla, y arrastrar con ella a Gothmog desde un caballo.

-¿Crees que no soy un buen supervisor, Gorthaur? A lo mejor es porque yo estoy acostumbrado a tratar con auténticos soldados, y no soy un vulgar amo de esclavos, como tú.

La pupila de Sauron se contrajo entonces hasta casi desaparecer, y con un veloz movimiento de muñeca fustigó la mano del Balrog, y le obligó a soltar su propio látigo de fuego.

-¿Qué ocurre, Gothmog? ¿Tu mano es aún más lenta que tu cerebro? -se burló.

-¡Maldito tuerto hijo de una loba! -maldijo Gothmog agarrándose la mano herida.

Al instante siguiente, la punta de la espada de Sauron estaba apretándose contra su mejilla.

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Gothmog. Si vuelves a llamarme “tuerto”, te juro que de aquí en adelante a ti te llamarán “ciego”.

La pelea no fue a más, en todo caso, porque justo en aquel momento la voz de Melkor resonó desde las profundidades de Angband, llamando a su lugarteniente.

-¡Corre, Sauron, el amo te reclama! Probablemente necesita que le ayudes a redecorar los aposentos -le gritó el Balrog sarcástico, mientras él se alejaba en dirección a la fortaleza.

Sauron soltó una maldición entre los dientes. Ya arreglaría cuentas con Gothmog más tarde.   
De todas formas, su rival no iba desencaminado, pues en efecto, eso era exactamente lo que Melkor quería.

A veces Sauron se preguntaba por qué su amo le daba tanta importancia de repente a las habitaciones privadas, a la intimidad, incluso a la soledad.   
Antes de que los Valar se lo llevaran prisionero, él no era así. Recorría constantemente la Tierra Media, provocando derrumbes de montañas aquí, levantando volcanes allá, y cambiando el curso de un río más adelante. Arda entera era su casa, y al mismo tiempo, ningún sitio era su casa. La propiedad no había existido para él, ni tampoco la vida privada. Toda su existencia era un acto constante de fusión con la tierra y de desintegración de la tierra, un acto tan público y natural como una tormenta o un viento huracanado. Utumno era una base de operaciones, cierto, y un refugio frente a los ataques, pero no era un lugar al que Melkor sintiese la necesidad de regresar al final del día.  
Ahora, sin embargo, no abandonaba jamás Angband, y de hecho, algunos días no abandonaba ni siquiera sus habitaciones. A ratos se paseaba como un espectro melancólico por los corredores de las torres más aisladas. Y si entonces un orco, o cualquier sirviente, se atrevía a estorbar con su presencia la soledad del amo, bien por necesidad o fortuitamente, entonces lo más probable era que lo pagase con sangre y dolor, abajo en las mazmorras. Porque Melkor no toleraba que nadie le viese así.  
Y Sauron se preguntaba qué podían haberle hecho los Valar tan terrible, como para producir ese cambio en él.

Lo cierto es que nadie era capaz de adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Melkor en esos momentos, y éste se guardaba sus pensamientos para sí mismo.   
La corona de hierro se había convertido en una presencia opresora, que le pesaba cada día más y más, como si fuese un nuevo collar de castigo. Y los haces de luz que desprendían los Silmarils no eran más que un recordatorio de las quemaduras secretas que marcarían para siempre su cuerpo.   
Cada vez que el brillo fantasmal de las joyas le rozaba accidentalmente la piel, una punzada de dolor atravesaba cada una de las heridas. Comenzaba en la palma de la mano, y ascendía por el brazo hasta el cuello, y luego bajaba como un torrente incandescente hasta los pezones, y el estómago, y entre las piernas, y luego entraba dentro y subía por la columna hasta la boca.  
En esos momentos era dolorosamente consciente de su cuerpo, de cada uno de los nervios y los músculos que lo conformaban. Ese cuerpo que, a pesar de que se consumía y se volvía más frágil cada día, cada día también le parecía más pesado, como si las partículas de las que estaba hecho se condensasen poco a poco, y la materia estuviese aplastando al espíritu. Era su cárcel.   
Y a veces también era un dueño cruel que se apoderaba de su voluntad.  
Melkor apenas era capaz de admitírselo a sí mismo, pero lo cierto es que de vez en cuando sentía deseos y necesidades que antes no tenía. Siempre había sido capaz de experimentar placer y excitación, desde luego, y también el éxtasis, y la agonía cuando éste no llegaba, como había comprobado en las estancias de Mandos. Pero lo que sentía ahora era una urgencia violenta, una orden impuesta por su cuerpo, sin ningún sentido y en los momentos más inoportunos. Entonces se le nublaba la mente y no ansiaba otra cosa más que volver a ser tocado y penetrado. Y era lamentable que la voluntad del dios más poderoso de Arda se viese así doblegada por los caprichos de la vil materia.  
Al principio había intentado consolarse él mismo, a solas en sus aposentos. Pero había sido aún peor, pues la necesidad había crecido al día siguiente. Por ello pensó en otra solución, y se hizo construir una cama, como las que usaban los reyes de los elfos, grande y confortable. Y allí se retiraba a dormir cada vez que la angustia le era insoportable, igual que había hecho durante siglos de encierro. Al despertar, el tormento había desaparecido.   
Pero nunca más volvió a soñar. Simplemente dejaba de existir.   
Y se preguntaba si aquella sensación de no-ser era el privilegio que, según había oído, Ilúvatar reservaba para los Segundos Nacidos. O si era algo similar al vacío del que le habló Mandos.   
Si era así, entonces aquel castigo ya no le parecía tan terrible.

En la hora aciaga en la que los primeros Noldor pusieron el pie sobre Beleriand, Melkor estaba parado frente a un espejo.   
Miraba con odio y con deseo el reflejo de los Silmarils en el vidrio. Tan cercanos, y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de su alcance. Una belleza que estaba condenado a contemplar siempre y tocar nunca. Y se miraba a sí mismo también, un fantasma empalidecido y lleno de negra podredumbre.   
Las últimas palabras de Mandos resonaron en su cabeza: “No importa lo que dijese Manwë. Deberías conservar esta forma para siempre, Melkor. A su extraña manera, es hermosa.”  
¡El maldito Vala lo había sabido todo desde el principio!

Cuando Sauron irrumpió en la habitación, Melkor estaba pisoteando los fragmentos rotos del espejo, que se esparcían por el suelo, poseído de una furia homicida.   
El lugarteniente permaneció perplejo unos instantes, hasta que su amo pareció calmarse un poco, y entonces carraspeó:

-¡Ejem! Si a mi señor Melkor le disgustan los espejos, yo mismo puedo encargarme de que todos ellos reciban su merecido. -Melkor alzó los ojos sorprendido, pues no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sauron.

El fuego de la rabia ya se había extinguido, y le saludó con tranquilidad.

-¡Ah, hola, Sauron! ¿Qué han averiguado ahora tus espías? Por tu rostro adivino que sabes algo que yo no sé. Tienes ojos por todas partes, ¿no es cierto? Curiosa habilidad en un tuerto…

Sauron sonrió ligeramente. Las palabras que le dirigía su amo tenían siempre un doble filo, y había que ser prudente para no cortarse con ellas.

-Mi Señor me conoce mejor que yo mismo. Traigo noticias, sí, pero no buenas.

-¿Alguna vez lo son?

-Los Noldor han desembarcado en el estuario de Drengist, y a la cabeza de ellos está Fëanor, reclamando las joyas. No obstante, sospechamos que aún faltan por llegar más tropas, pues les escuchamos hablar de sus hermanos, y éstos no vienen con él.

-¿Reclamando mis joyas? Hablas como si él tuviese algún derecho sobre ellas. ¿Y dónde se encuentran ahora esos elfos malnacidos?

-En la región conocida como Lammoth. -Melkor alzó las cejas, un poco confuso.

-¿Lammoth? ¿”El Gran Eco”? ¿Dónde está eso? Nunca he oído hablar de ese lugar.

-El nombre es nuevo. Se llama así porque los rumores dicen que aún puede escucharse el eco del…ejem…del grito que lanzasteis durante vuestra lucha con Ungoliant.

Las blancas mejillas de Melkor se colorearon al escuchar esto, y dos chispas saltaron en sus ojos.

-¡¡Yo no grité, maldita sea, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?!! ¿¡Quién ha inventado esa sucia mentira!? ¿Acaso crees que yo, Melkor, el que se alza en poder, iba a gritar por un insignificante engendro, por una araña apestosa? -protestó, herido en lo más íntimo de su orgullo.

-Yo no lo creo, mi Señor. Sólo son rumores de aldeanos ignorantes. También han llamado a las montañas cercanas “Las Montañas del Eco”, y a las tierras que hay detrás, “Tierra del Eco”. No son muy originales.

Melkor se mordió el labio, rabioso. Ahora también la geografía se ponía en su contra y conspiraba para hacerle parecer un cobarde. Era lo último que le faltaba por oír.

-Y aún hay más, Señor. Fëanor os ha puesto un nuevo nombre y ahora los Noldor lo utilizan siempre, y se niegan a llamaros por vuestro verdadero nombre. Morgoth, el Enemigo Oscuro os llaman.

En ese momento, las dos chispas de los ojos de Melkor se inflamaron hasta convertirse en sendos incendios.

-¿Enemigo? ¿¡Enemigo!? ¿Cómo se atreven, por qué soy yo el Enemigo? ¡Hipócritas, cínicos, canallas! ¿¡No son ellos también mis enemigos, no son los Valar mis enemigos!? ¡Son ellos los que no me dejan vivir en paz, son ellos los que condenan todos y cada uno de mis actos, los que me declaran la guerra constantemente! ¡Ellos son el Enemigo!

Melkor se había puesto a dar vueltas frenético por la estancia. Y Sauron contempló estoicamente cómo arrasaba con el mobiliario y arrancaba los tapices de las paredes. Sabía muy bien quién iba a ser el encargado de reparar los daños más tarde.

-Señor, son sólo rumores. Los nombres no tienen más poder que el que uno mismo les otorga. Fíjese en mí. Todos me llaman Sauron “el Aborrecido”, y no me importa. Incluso vos me llamáis así.

-¡Eso es porque es un nombre de lo más apropiado! Y porque nadie recuerda ya tu estúpido nombre original.

Melkor le dio la espalda y se acercó a un ventanuco que daba a los fosos de Angband, y allí se quedó mirando en silencio hacia abajo.   
Sauron observó los estrechos hombros que subían y bajaban al ritmo de la respiración agitada, y se preguntó por qué Melkor parecía ahora tan pequeño.

-¿Qué debo hacer, mi Señor?

-Es la guerra, Sauron. Lucha por tu amo y defiende los Silmarils. Ésa es tu obligación. Si fracasas, considera tu nombre borrado de mi corazón. Sea el nombre que sea…

-Sí, mi Señor -Sauron hizo una inclinación de cabeza que Melkor no vio, y salió.

La guerra contra los Noldor.   
Definitivamente, el ataque y la conquista de Doriath nunca tendrían lugar. De hecho, ya era demasiado tarde: Melian, preocupada por las recientes turbulencias de alrededor y por el regreso de Melkor, había agotado su paciencia y levantado un cerco mágico alrededor del bosque. Un cerco impenetrable para todas las criaturas malignas, que chocaban contra él como contra un muro invisible.

“Bruja astuta y traicionera…” -maldecía Sauron para sus adentros, mientras recorría con paso enérgico las amplias salas de la armería en dirección a los cuarteles de los orcos.- “¡Oh, Melkor! ¿Por qué tuviste que robar esas joyas y traer aquí a esos Noldor desgraciados?”

Él habría podido entregarle a su Señor la Tierra Media entera en bandeja de plata. Una Tierra Media limpia en la que el musgo creciese sobre los cuerpos sin vida de los elfos, y los reyes de los enanos envejeciesen encerrados bajo las montañas, hasta que el último descendiente de su caduco linaje languideciese y muriese entre sus muros, sin ser llorado por nadie. Le habría dado un hermoso reino para él solo, lejos de los Valar y su horrenda luz. Le habría probado hasta dónde llegaba su amor y lealtad si tan sólo le hubiese dejado.   
Pero en lugar de eso, su amo había robado aquellas joyas y traído la plaga de los Noldor a casa. Y todos los planes gloriosos de Sauron se venían abajo rápidamente, como un castillo levantado en sueños al momento de despertar.  
¿Por qué había robado los Silmarils, de todas formas? Esta pregunta no tenía una respuesta satisfactoria en la cabeza de Sauron. Esas joyas no tenían ningún poder especial, salvo el de provocar cierto escozor de ojos si se los miraba demasiado tiempo. No servían para dominar voluntades, ni para ver sucesos lejanos, del pasado o del futuro, ni hacían más poderoso a su portador. Eran hermosos, sí, pero la belleza sin utilidad es una cosa vana y hueca.   
En realidad, Sauron no era del todo insensible a la belleza, y de hecho, mientras estuvo al servicio de Aulë creó muchos objetos preciosos. Pero todos ellos tuvieron siempre una finalidad importante. Y estaba seguro de que, si algún día tenía que volver a fabricar algo bello, una joya o algo semejante, sería con un fin muy concreto.  
Si lo que Melkor pretendía con el robo era simplemente enojar a los Noldor y a los Valar, entonces bien podía habérselos dado a la araña para que se los tragase y no fuesen vistos nunca más. Eso habría dejado a los Noldor total y absolutamente descorazonados, habría aniquilado sus esperanzas, y habría evitado que le siguiesen a la Tierra Media para reclamarlos. Ésa hubiese sido la forma lógica de hacerlo…  
Pero Melkor no quería eso.  
Entonces, ¿por qué había robado los Silmarils?   
Sauron había meditado sobre ello con frecuencia, y sólo había encontrado una respuesta, que no le gustaba: Porque eran bonitos, simplemente por eso. Melkor los había visto, se había encaprichado de ellos, y se los había llevado sin pensar en las consecuencias a largo plazo, como hacía siempre.   
Pero esa forma de actuar no le parecía propia de un Señor Oscuro, ni siquiera le parecía varonil. Era la forma de actuar típica de una mujer caprichosa, por mucho que le doliese admitirlo a Sauron. Y éste, con su corazón frío y su cabeza llena de esquemas, se sentía frustrado ante los actos incomprensibles de su Señor, pero también admirado, y envidioso. Envidioso porque él nunca compartiría ese fuego violento y salvaje que animaba cada acto de Melkor. Envidioso porque por muchos planes y mapas que trazase, por muchas teorías que desarrollase, y mucha información que obtuviese, el misterio último de las cosas se le escapaba. Y quizás sólo Melkor lo intuía, pues era parte de él mismo.

Las puertas de la barraca de madera, donde se hacinaban los orcos en infectas condiciones, se abrieron de para en par, y una brisa helada recorrió sus deformes cabezas. La figura alta y envuelta en negro del lugarteniente estaba parada en el umbral, y su ojo de fuego ardía con sed de sangre.

-¡Levantad vuestros perezosos traseros y sacudid el polvo de las espadas, pandilla de gusanos! -bramó autoritario- Pronto podréis volver a comer carne de elfo. ¡Es la guerra!

Al oír esto, las filas de orcos se levantaron enardecidas, y un grito ronco y brutal salió de sus gargantas celebrándolo, y las lenguas negruzcas se relamieron, y los colmillos podridos brillaron en la penumbra.   
Sauron sintió cómo el ánimo volvía a crecer en su pecho, alimentado por el clamor de la batalla, que tan querido le resultaba. A fin de cuentas, la guerra era siempre una ocasión feliz para él, y al poco tiempo había borrado los sombríos pensamientos que sólo un momento antes le perturbaban.

Sin embargo, la primera batalla contra los Noldor, la que luego se conoció como Batalla bajo las Estrellas, resultó muy poco feliz.   
Sauron había decidido dividir el ejército en dos frentes: el primero debía atacar a los Noldor en la región de Mithrim, donde éstos se habían acuartelado, mientras el segundo avanzaba contra Círdan en las Falas, para evitar cualquier posible refuerzo por ese lado. Sauron lideraba aquel segundo frente, y en principio la batalla les fue favorable, con pocas bajas. Pero entonces, comenzaron a llegarle mensajeros del Norte, espíritus en forma de grajos o murciélagos, que le susurraron noticias preocupantes en el oído.   
Los Noldor se habían impuesto, y ahora las tropas de Mithrim retrocedían en desorden hacia Angband.   
Sauron estaba furioso, pero mantuvo la cabeza fría y ordenó la retirada para ir a socorrer al otro frente.

“Al menos podré descubrir por mí mismo si la sangre de los Elfos de la Luz es también luminosa, como dicen que son sus ojos” -se consolaba, mientras cabalgaba al encuentro de los Noldor.   
Planeaba sorprenderlos por la retaguardia y masacrarlos a todos, pero los sorprendidos fueron ellos. Uno de los hijos de Fëanor se les echó encima con un numeroso ejército desde uno de los flancos, y en un segundo, chorros de sangre negra de orco brotaban aquí y allá.   
Por primera vez, Sauron pudo contemplar cara a cara a los Altos Elfos. Blandían la espada con no menos crueldad que los siervos de Angband, pero en sus rostros encontró aquella chispa divina de los Valar que ya casi había olvidado. Y la ira que mostraban en los ojos era sobrecogedoramente bella.   
Mientras los veía avanzar en formación a lomo de los blancos caballos, nobles y al mismo tiempo salvajes, levantando cortinas de sangre a su paso, comprendió que aquellos eran por fin los rivales dignos que tanto tiempo le habían faltado en la Tierra Media. Y Sauron comprobó, sorprendido, que a pesar de que los elfos les estaban derrotando, una especie de extraña alegría le temblaba por dentro.

Durante mucho tiempo intentaron resistir sin ceder terreno, pero la superioridad de los Noldor era abrumadora, y acabaron empujándolos hasta los marjales de Serech, donde los orcos se dispersaron aterrados.  
Sauron se había puesto a salvo en lo alto de una colina y contemplaba el descalabro sufrido. La llanura estaba sembrada de cadáveres de orco pisoteados por los hermosos caballos élficos. Y a lo lejos, los enemigos se alejaban de vuelta a Mithrim como una nube fantasmagórica. Todo había quedado en silencio.   
Sauron alzó la cabeza hacia la bóveda estrellada, y la Hoz de los Valar le respondió con un tintineo burlón de sus siete estrellas.

Como corolario, al regresar a Angband después de los diez días que habían durado las refriegas, Sauron se encontró con una sorpresa casi más desagradable que el ataque inesperado de los Noldor. Una muchedumbre de Balrogs y orcos se agolpaban en el salón del trono, jubilosos, en torno a alguien a quien Sauron no consiguió ver en un principio. Incluso Melkor había descendido del trono y felicitaba al guerrero que había traído un rayo de esperanza en medio del desastre.   
Sauron se aproximó al grupo, molesto por sus caras alegres en momentos tan oscuros, y por fin vio al así vitoreado: un cuerpo enorme y negruzco, envuelto en llamas y vapores, con dos cuernos retorcidos sobre la cabeza, y una risa cavernosa que retumbaba en cada pilar de hierro.

“Gothmog…” -gruñó entre dientes. Y si Sauron hubiese tenido a algún orco a mano en ese mismo momento, probablemente le hubiese dado un latigazo para dar salida a su rabia contenida.

Por lo que pudo adivinar, el imprudente Fëanor se había acercado demasiado a la fortaleza, y allí le había salido al encuentro su rival. Los Balrogs habían aniquilado a casi todos los que le acompañaban, y el propio Gothmog había dejado a Fëanor muy malherido, aunque éste había conseguido escapar al final.   
En el momento en el que Sauron entraba por la puerta, todos celebraban las últimas noticias: Fëanor, el mortal enemigo de Melkor, el que había convocado a los Noldor contra él y le había puesto un nombre blasfemo, acababa de morir gracias a las heridas infligidas por el capitán de los Balrogs. Y por si la muerte fuese poco, además se había desintegrado en cenizas, por obra de algún oscuro hechizo.  
Ahora Melkor miraba complacido a Gothmog. Y no sólo le miraba, ¡le sonreía!   
Le sonreía de una forma que Sauron ya apenas recordaba: con agradecimiento, con respeto, con sinceridad…  
¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Melkor le había sonreído a ÉL de esa forma?  
Sauron se abrió paso a través de la multitud y se plantó en medio del círculo como una sombra negra que venía a arruinar la alegría del ambiente.   
El ojo vidrioso mostraba tal frialdad, que hizo callar al instante a todo el mundo. Pero el otro ojo no podía ocultar la llama de la envidia y el rencor, y ésta iba dirigida al odiado rival.  
La sonrisa de Melkor se torció en una mueca irónica al ver a su lugarteniente.

-¡Oh, mi querido Sauron! -exclamó, con un tono de voz tan cortante que hendía la carne- Ya pensábamos que también tú habías caído en poder de los Noldor y que no volveríamos a verte. ¿Cómo te sientes después de haber mandado a mi ejército a la ruina más absoluta?

Sauron se tragó su orgullo, y se limitó a hacer un pequeño saludo marcial con la cabeza.

-Mi Señor, hice cuanto pude.

-Eso es muy poca cosa para mí. Me has fallado. -Melkor extendió entonces su mano izquierda y Sauron se inclinó para besarla.

Pero cuando sus labios estaban ya rozando la piel, el Vala retiró la mano de improvisto y le dio una bofetada. Una bofetada humillante delante de todo el mundo.   
Un murmullo reprobatorio se alzó entre los que contemplaban la escena, y Sauron notó docenas de miradas, entre compasivas y burlonas, clavándose un su cara, que ya comenzaba a enrojecer por el golpe. Tras esto, Melkor se dio la vuelta y abandonó la sala con paso airado.  
Un dolor punzante atenazaba al lugarteniente. Dolor no por la bofetada, ni por las miradas, ni por la vergüenza, ni siquiera por el triunfo de Gothmog…sino dolor por las palabras de su Señor: “Me has fallado”. Esa breve frase se le había clavado más profundo de lo que ninguna espada, por larga y afilada que fuese, podría clavársele jamás.  
Un brazo enorme que apestaba a azufre le dio un codazo socarrón:

-¿Qué ocurre, Sauron? ¿El cazador de elfos se ha oxidado? -rió el Balrog con su grosero vozarrón.- Tu problema es que pasas demasiado tiempo en las mazmorras torturando a prisioneros indefensos, en lugar de en el campo de batalla, enfrentándote a guerreros de verdad. ¡Pero alégrate!, hoy estamos de celebración, así que únete a la fiesta. En las barracas de los orcos podrás ahogar tus penas con el abundante vino que hemos reservado para la ocasión- y Gothmog volvió a clavarle el codo en las costillas con insolencia.

Sauron estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo en el ojo, pero al final decidió reprimirse. Perder los estribos no era propio de él, y no le apetecía montar otra escena después de lo ocurrido con Melkor. Así pues, apartó al Balrog de un empujón y salió de la sala a grandes zancadas, sin mirar a nadie a la cara.

Los siguientes días Sauron los pasó en el más miserable ostracismo.   
Su Señor no le llamó a su presencia ni una sola vez, y era evidente que no lo hacía por el deseo expreso de evitarle, no porque no hubiese trabajo que hacer en Angband, pues siempre lo había. Además, las obras de Thangorodrim habían concluido al término de los tres meses prometidos, por lo que la presencia de Sauron tampoco era requerida allí.  
Así pues, sumido en un sombrío estado de ánimo, el lugarteniente desfogó sus frustraciones con los prisioneros. Y en esos días, el sonido de sus botas de montar al bajar las escaleras en dirección a las mazmorras, fue más temido que nunca por los desgraciados que se apiñaban en las celdas.  
Pero aquella situación no podía continuar. La suerte es de los que son capaces de creársela por sí mismos, y Sauron estaba dispuesto a desobedecer a su amo y actuar por cuenta propia, si con ello lograba recuperar su favor.  
Reunió entonces a una partida de siervos de confianza para enviar una embajada de paz a los Noldor. No envió a estúpidos orcos, demasiado brutales para comprender las sutilezas de la diplomacia, sino a espectros hábiles y engañosos.  
Por medio de la embajada, Sauron reconocía su derrota, y aseguraba que el mismo Melkor estaba al corriente de las negociaciones y les había prometido un Silmaril a los Noldor como ofrenda de paz. Por supuesto, él sabía que Melkor nunca jamás sería capaz de prometer algo así, ni siquiera aunque fuese una mentira. Las meras palabras: “Os entregaré uno de mis Silmarils”, debían quemarle en la lengua más que el hierro fundido.  
Sin embargo, los elfos no sabían esto, y con aduladoras palabras consiguió convencer a Maedhros, el hijo mayor de Fëanor, para que se reuniese secretamente con ellos, pues la codicia del señor elfo por las joyas era casi tan grande como la del propio Melkor.

Aquellos que son de poco fiar, tampoco confían en nadie, y los elfos acudieron al encuentro con más tropas de las convenidas. Pero Sauron había sido el primero en colocar la trampa, y contra eso, nada pudo la malicia de los Noldor.  
Los elfos fueron emboscados desde los bosques adyacentes, y todos ellos exterminados. Sólo Maedhros quedó en pie, pues ése era el regalo con el que Sauron quería recuperar el amor de su Señor.   
No obstante, antes de conducir al prisionero ante la presencia de Melkor, Sauron tenía que cerciorarse de que aquel se hallaba de un humor apropiado para recibirle. Se adelantó un poco a los orcos que conducían a Maedhros, y se asomó furtivamente al salón del trono. Melkor se hallaba recostado en el asiento con una expresión de profundo tedio en el rostro, y bostezaba de vez en cuando. Era, por tanto, el momento apropiado de irrumpir para anunciarle la captura, ya que cualquier incidente, cualquier interrupción o noticia, buena o mala, sería recibida por el Vala como una alternativa preferible al aburrimiento.  
Sauron se aproximó a él con más discreción de la habitual, y esta vez se arrodilló ante el trono, en lugar de saludar con la típica inclinación de cabeza.

-Mi Señor, me tomo la libertad de presentarme ante vos aun sin haber sido llamado, y ruego no tengáis en cuenta mi atrevimiento, pues os traigo un regalo que, estoy seguro, será muy de vuestro agrado, y os hará olvidar mis fallos del pasado.

Melkor alzó las cejas, sin parecer muy impresionado, pero tampoco se enfadó. Se encontraba tan apático, que ni siquiera enfadarse le apetecía. Contempló largo rato la figura arrodillada del lugarteniente, con ojos opacos e inexpresivos, y por fin se tomó la molestia de contestar:

-No intentes rebajarte para darme lástima, Sauron. No voy a perdonarte, y a mí no se me compra con regalos.

-No me rebajo, Señor, tan sólo intento ser servicial. -replicó Sauron incorporándose de nuevo, y con una sonrisilla maliciosa añadió:- Os he traído a Maedhros el Alto. Ya que Gothmog os entregó al padre muerto, yo os entrego al hijo vivo, que será mucho más útil y proporcionará mucha más diversión a mi amo que el puñado de cenizas de Fëanor.

Al oír el nombre de Maedhros, Melkor se irguió en el trono, todo su interés y sus sentidos encendidos de nuevo.   
Si hay una única cosa en los dioses caprichosos que resulta predecible, eso es que en efecto, sí se los puede comprar con regalos. Y Sauron esto lo sabía muy bien.

-¿Pero cómo, cuándo has capturado al heredero de Fëanor? ¡Yo no he dado ninguna orden al respecto! -le recriminó. Pero con esas palabras de aparente disgusto, morían en realidad los últimos restos de su mal humor.

-Los siervos que verdaderamente conocen los deseos de sus amos, se adelantan a éstos sin esperar órdenes.

Lo que salía ahora de los labios de Sauron era la dulce melodía de la adoración, que Melkor no se cansaba de escuchar jamás. Sobre todo, cuando provenía de seres arrogantes como su lugarteniente, que rara vez le deleitaban los oídos así.   
El Vala relajó su expresión y no pudo ocultar del todo la satisfacción que sentía por dentro. Sauron había tocado las cuerdas apropiadas, y ya sólo harían falta unas cuantas caricias más para terminar de derretir el hielo.

-Ahora que Maedhros está en nuestro poder, al fin podemos tener informes exactos acerca del número de soldados de los que disponen los Noldor, y de dónde están situados, y de qué tenían planeado hacer. Podremos también saber qué ha sido de los hermanos de Fëanor, por qué no se han reunido aún, si es que piensan hacerlo, o si abandonaron las tierras occidentales siquiera. -continuó Sauron, excitado por las abundantes oportunidades estratégicas que se desplegaban para ellos.- Y todo esto lo puedo averiguar en unos pocos días, si vos me dejáis que haga mi trabajo con el prisionero en las mazmorras, antes de entregároslo a vos para que le deis la utilidad que os plazca. Durante las tres edades que pasasteis encerrado en Mandos, no sólo me preocupé de los asuntos militares, mi Señor. Hay una pequeña parte del artesano e inventor que fui en otro tiempo junto a Aulë, que todavía vive en mí. Y digamos que esa habilidad, ese particular ingenio, me ha permitido diseñar técnicas de obtención de información bastante eficientes y… ¿cómo diría?... “imaginativas”.

Una sonrisa imperceptible se asomó a los labios de Melkor al notar el cinismo perverso de su siervo.

-Por técnicas de obtención de información, te refieres a técnicas de tortura, ¿no es así?

La pequeña dilatación en la pupila de fuego se lo confirmó. Sauron, complacido, acarició el látigo que siempre llevaba al costado, y añadió en voz baja:

-Si mi Señor quiere observar el “proceso”, no tiene más que acompañarme abajo. Os prometo que no quedareis insatisfecho.

La idea sonaba muy tentadora para Melkor. Por lo menos tendría algún entretenimiento para hacer más llevaderas las interminables horas de tedio. Aunque únicamente, claro está, hasta que el nuevo juguete se rompiera del todo.  
Echó una mirada de reojo a Sauron, y se preguntó por qué su fachada glacial sólo parecía calentarse al hablar de tortura. ¿Había sido él, Melkor, quien había instigado aquel sadismo en su corazón? ¿O por el contrario era algo natural e inherente al Maia? ¿Algo que estuvo en él desde el principio, pero que había dormitado hasta el día en que sus caminos se cruzaron?  
Por un segundo, sus ojos se posaron en la curva cruel de los labios. Un colmillo asomaba parcialmente, y pudo ver cómo la lengua de su lugarteniente se deslizaba por la afilada punta, casi como una provocación.   
Melkor rememoró entonces aquel sueño que tuvo una vez en las estancias de Mandos, y sintió un incómodo cosquilleo entre las piernas. Se revolvió en el asiento, inquieto, y ordenó que trajesen a Maedhros a su presencia sin más demora.

El prisionero mostraba signos claros de haber sido maltratado: las ropas rasgadas en algunos puntos, un poco de sangre en el labio, manchas amoratadas moteándole la cara, el pelo revuelto…   
Melkor gruñó contrariado; no le gustaba que le trajesen a las presas tan machacadas. No tenía sentido quebrar el espíritu de alguien a quien ya habían quebrado varios huesos, pues de poco se iba a enterar.   
Pronto comprendió, sin embargo, a qué se debía el maltrato: aquel elfo era casi tan testarudo y rebelde como su padre. Entró en la sala forcejeando con los guardias, medio a rastras, y escupiendo una mezcla de sangre, saliva y maldiciones en Alto Élfico a cuantos le rodeaban. Al llegar frente al trono, se negó a arrodillarse a los pies de Melkor, y Sauron tuvo que darle un golpe en el estómago con la empuñadura de la espada para que por fin sus rodillas cediesen.   
Melkor estaba complacido. Las víctimas llorosas y atemorizadas le resultaban tan aburridas, que la mayor parte de ellas se las entregaba directamente a los orcos. Pero el príncipe noldorin era un ser violento e interesante, igual que lo había sido su padre. Otro detalle que le agradó fue descubrir el extraño color de su cabello, de un rojizo llameante. Nunca antes había visto un cabello así en los otros elfos, y la novedad era de agradecer. Sobre todo, porque Melkor siempre había tenido ciertas dificultades distinguiendo a unos de otros. A diferencia de la riqueza y variedad de formas que presentaban los rostros de sus orcos, los Hijos de Ilúvatar tenían todos una hechura tan regular y monótona, que Melkor se preguntaba a veces cómo reconocían a sus hijos y esposas. Por lo menos, Fëanor nunca debió tener tal problema, a la vista de su magnífico vástago.

-Bienvenido a mi palacio, Maedhros, alto príncipe de los Noldor. Disculpa por el desorden y la lobreguez, pero la última vez que invité a mis hermanos Valar a Angband para celebrar una fiesta, se comportaron de forma bastante incivilizada. -el aludido hizo oídos sordos a los sarcasmos de Melkor, y se resistió a mirarle a los ojos. Aunque no pudo evitar que el brillo de los Silmarils en la corona de hierro atrajese por un segundo su atención. Melkor sonrió señalándolos:- ¿Los reconoces? Me los he puesto por cortesía hacia ti, para que te sientas como en casa de tu padre, ahora que te hallas tan lejos. Dime Maedhros, ¿a quién le quedan mejor sobre la frente, a él o a mí?

-A vos, el Señor Oscuro. Pues su resplandor atrae la atención de todos cuantos los miran, y de esa forma, no tienen que veros la cara. -Sauron golpeó al prisionero aún con más dureza que antes, y a éste le faltó la respiración por un instante.

Melkor soltó una carcajada:

-¿Qué ocurre con vosotros, los de la casa de Finwe? ¿Siempre tenéis que escoger el camino más difícil y doloroso, incluso cuando os tratan con cortesía? Habéis sufrido mil penurias por venir hasta aquí para quitarme mis Silmarils, ¿por qué no os olvidáis de ellos de una vez, y ponéis fin a tanto sufrimiento?

-¡Porque no os pertenecen! Son la herencia de mi padre, y nadie que no tenga su sangre tiene derecho a tocarlos.

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces vuestro padre no os ha contado la verdad? ¡Qué hipócrita! Deberías saber que él me adoró desde el primer momento que me vio en Valinor. Tanto me amaba, que estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su esposa y sus hijos para venirse conmigo a la Tierra Media. Era un elfo infiel e impúdico, ya lo creo… Dijo que me regalaría los Silmarils, como muestra de amor. Pero supongo que no se tomó muy bien el hecho de que yo me marchase sin él, y por eso ha comenzado esta absurda guerra. En cuanto a las joyas, sólo tomé lo que él me había regalado. Son mías por derecho propio.

Maedhros sonrió con amargo sarcasmo.

-¿Es ésa la versión de la historia que contáis en Angband? Desde luego, a nosotros nuestro padre nos contó algo muy diferente. Dijo que erais vos quien le acosabais constantemente, y que el día que os presentasteis en casa con proposiciones indecentes, él os dijo que podíais volveros a Mandos.

-¡Pero por supuesto! ¿Qué iba a contar él a su querida esposa e hijos? Sin embargo, es curioso que mencionase a Mandos. Por ironías del destino, resulta que ahora es él quien le hace compañía en la casa de los muertos. Dime, ¿no te parece gracioso?

-Sí, muy gracioso. -contestó el elfo con aire desafiante. A pesar de hallarse tirado en el suelo, seguía negándose a agachar la cabeza.- Tan gracioso como que un elfo le cerrase la puerta en las narices al ser más poderoso de Arda. Tan gracioso como una araña comiéndose vivo al Señor Oscuro. He oído cosas muy interesantes acerca de Morgoth el Enemigo. Si queréis, puedo seguir hablando de ellas…

Esta vez, el golpe de Sauron fue en la boca, y Maedhros gritó de dolor, escupiendo sangre y un diente. Melkor se había quedado pálido, y cualquier huella de sarcasmo que pudiese haber en su rostro había sido sustituida por sombría inquietud.  
Bajó del trono a toda prisa, y agarró al prisionero de los cabellos con inusitada violencia, obligándole a levantar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos.

-Parece que has heredado de tu padre la belleza, el sentido del humor, y los malos modales. -siseó en su oído con odio reconcentrado.- ¡Veremos si conservas alguna de las tres cosas cuando haya acabado contigo! -e irguiéndose, ordenó a los guardias:- ¡Colgad a este desgraciado de la muñeca en el pico más alto de Thangorodrim! ¡Y que su tormento sea eterno, que nadie permita que muera de hambre o de sed, y que nadie escuche sus desvaríos! Mandad una embajada a los Noldor, y decidles que si quieren volver a verle, tendrán que deponer las armas.

Las fétidas garras de los orcos se cerraron en torno a los brazos de Maedhros, y éste se revolvió insumiso.

-¡Pierdes el tiempo, Morgoth! Un juramento nos ata a mí y mis hermanos, y antes moriremos que renunciar a los Silmarils. ¡Los Noldor jamás depondrán las armas, nunca abandonaremos la guerra!

-Ya lo sé, y no me importa. De todas formas, tampoco yo pensaba soltarte… ¡Ah! Y recuerda esto en el futuro, Maedhros: mi nombre no es Morgoth, es Melkor, el que se alza en poder. -tras decir esto, Melkor cogió un puñal de los guardias que tenía al lado y cortó un mechón del fascinante cabello rojo.

Después ordenó que se llevaran al prisionero, y las últimas maldiciones del Noldo se perdieron en la lejanía, amortiguadas tras las gruesas puertas de hierro que se cerraron a sus espaldas.

Melkor volvió a reclinarse en el trono y jugueteó despreocupado con el mechón de pelo, ignorando a su lugarteniente, que le miraba entre atónito y contrariado.

-Mi Señor, ¿por qué habéis hecho eso? Creía que ibais a dejármelo para interrogarle. ¿De qué nos servirá ahora colgado de Thangorodrim? No puedo llevar todos mis instrumentos allí arriba cada día, y además, estará demasiado débil para hablar.

Melkor le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, y se limitó a contestar:

-No sé. He cambiado de opinión. Ahora me apetece colgarle de una muñeca. Es algo que tenía ganas de hacer desde hace tiempo.

-Pero Señor, siempre podréis colgarle más tarde. Dejadme que le interrogue primero, por favor, y después…

Melkor le interrumpió colocándole el mechón rojizo ante la cara:

-Mira esto Sauron. ¿Alguna vez habías visto a un elfo con el pelo de este color? Parece de fuego. Me gustaría que nuestros lobos fuesen del mismo color. Toma, guárdalo. -y se lo colocó en la mano.

Sauron suspiró y se tragó su frustración con amargura. De nada servía seguir discutiendo con Melkor, pues éste ya no le escuchaba. Cerró la mano sobre los cabellos y salió.   
Melkor le siguió con los ojos mientras se alejaba. Lo cierto es que por nada del mundo iba a permitir que Sauron, precisamente, interrogase a Maedhros, de entre todos los elfos. Maedhros era el hijo de Fëanor, había vivido en las tierras occidentales, y sabía demasiadas cosas acerca de él y de su estancia como prisionero de los Valar.   
Sin duda, el lugarteniente le habría preguntado sobre asuntos militares pero… ¿qué habría impedido que el elfo soltase también otro tipo de datos durante el interrogatorio? ¿Datos más…comprometedores?   
Podría haberle hablado de su humillación en las estancias de Mandos, de cómo se había entregado vergonzosamente al Juez, de cómo éste lo había convertido en su juguete. O peor aún, podría haberle hablado de cómo los Silmarils quemaban a todo aquel ser impuro que los tocase. Entonces Sauron se fijaría necesariamente en el guante de la mano derecha, y sacaría sus conclusiones. Entonces también comprendería que su amo había quedado encerrado en aquel cuerpo, pues no era capaz de librarse de las heridas.  
Y Sauron sabría de su debilidad. Lo sabría TODO.   
Melkor se inquietaba al pensar en las ambiciones que despertarían en el frío corazón del lugarteniente, si descubría que el Señor Oscuro no era ya tan poderoso como antes. Conspiraría contra él, sí, eso era seguro, y por ello era de vital importancia que tal información no llegase nunca a sus oídos.   
Melkor sabía muy bien que hay que ser precavido con los enemigos, pero más aún con los aliados, sobre todo si éstos son poderosos y están muy cerca.  
Pero a pesar de todo, no quería prescindir de Sauron, aún no. Todavía le era útil, y no había razón para echarle de su lado mientras su secreto siguiese a salvo.

Además, durante los tres años siguientes, el lugarteniente resultó ser su principal fuente de entretenimiento. Todos los frentes permanecían tranquilos y los Noldor no intentaron ninguna nueva ofensiva. La única noticia relevante de la que se enteraron, fue del penoso viaje de Fingolfin a través del Helcaraxë.   
Por lo visto, Fëanor había decidido quemar las naves al llegar a la Tierra Media, y dejar tirado a su hermanastro en el otro extremo del mundo. Al saber esto, Melkor sintió un renovado respeto por el creador de los Silmarils, y se arrepintió de no habérselo llevado a Angband verdaderamente, tal como le prometió. Sin duda, tenía un corazón malvado, y podría haber sido un buen siervo tras convencerle de que se pasase al bando contrario, con persuasivas “razones”.  
Pero ahora Fëanor estaba muerto, y Fingolfin se hallaba aún muy lejos, así que todo esto daba un poco igual.   
Así pues, con tanta tranquilidad alrededor, Melkor no halló nada mejor que hacer que acompañar cada día a Sauron a las mazmorras, para verle probando sus “técnicas” con los prisioneros. Allá abajo, en las asfixiantes bóvedas inferiores de Angband, donde nunca llegaba el aire para limpiar el hedor a muerte.   
Y el Maia se sentía honrado por el interés, más aparente que real, que mostraba su Señor por aquellas tareas. Ya que normalmente el trabajo en las mazmorras era despreciado y mal visto entre sus colegas. Gothmog lo odiaba por encima de todo lo demás, aunque Sauron sospechaba que esto se debía en realidad al estómago sensible del Balrog… o eso le gustaba creer.   
Hasta a Melkor le repugnaba de vez en cuando, pero a pesar de ello, se pasaba las horas muertas, un día sí y otro también, observando a Sauron esgrimir el látigo y abrir canales rojos en las espaldas de aquellos infelices.  
Sin embargo, en más de una ocasión el Maia sorprendió a su Señor contemplando absorto, no el castigo, ni la sangre, ni al prisionero retorciéndose de dolor, sino a ÉL, a él mismo. Melkor seguía con los ojos cada flexión de su brazo, y el sudor cayéndole por el cuello, y las torsiones de su columna, y entonces el lugarteniente creía percibir una especie de fuego ardiendo secretamente tras los ojos negros y opacos del Vala.   
En esos momentos, Melkor, al sentirse descubierto, trataba siempre de distraer su atención con otra cosa, y de repente le reñía por tener algún instrumento tirado por el suelo, o sucio, u oxidado. A pesar de que hace tan solo un segundo no le había molestado lo más mínimo ni su desorden, ni sus manchas, ni la herrumbre que lo recubría. Y mientras Sauron se encargaba de limpiar o recoger el objeto en cuestión, volvía a sentir sobre su cuerpo aquella mirada ávida, y al mismo tiempo, extrañamente tímida.  
Desafortunadamente, un día Melkor se había quedado demasiado fascinado por la imagen de su lugarteniente en acción, y se había acercado a él más de lo habitual, y esto ocurrió justo el día en el que una de las nuevas máquinas falló…   
En un instante, tanto Sauron como su Señor se vieron cubiertos de sangre negra e intestinos de orco. Melkor salió hecho una furia y se pasó al menos dos horas metido en una bañera de agua caliente, maldiciendo en la vieja lengua de los Valar, que afortunadamente ya casi nadie comprendía.

Después de esto, estuvo una semana sin hablar a Sauron ni bajar a las salas de tortura, aunque más adelante reapareció, como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
Pero a partir de ese día, Sauron decidió que había mejores cosas que mostrarle a su Señor que su refinado sadismo. Le condujo entonces a las salas donde en numerosas ocasiones, y sobre todo durante el encadenamiento de Melkor, había intentado experimentar con diversas criaturas para hacerlas más fuertes, inteligentes o eficaces. “Rediseño corporal” lo llamaba él. Y como siempre, Melkor sonrió con sorna al escuchar el cínico eufemismo.  
Allí, sobre una mesa de operaciones, sujeto por las muñecas y los tobillos, un desdichado orco gemía de dolor, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Era un ejemplar pequeño, más bien inútil, y mostraba signos de haber sido maltratado más allá de lo que podía esperarse que aguantara.   
Melkor miró con el ceño fruncido a su lugarteniente; nunca le había gustado que otros se tomaran la libertad de desfigurar a sus creaciones, sobre todo si lo hacían de una manera tan gratuita. Sauron se encogió de hombros:

-He tratado por todos los medios de convertirle en una nueva raza de orco, una que sea más alta y poderosa, y con mayor capacidad de liderazgo. Pero no ha habido manera, Señor. Sin embargo, mi intención era buena…

Melkor interrumpió sus explicaciones con un gesto cortante de la mano, y le indicó que acercase una antorcha a la mesa. El aire de la mazmorra estaba ya muy enrarecido y el fuego apenas ardía, además de que el humo que producía, mezclado con el fuerte olor a sangre reseca, habían viciado el ambiente hasta hacerlo casi irrespirable para los seres mortales.  
A la luz de la antorcha, la miserable criatura pudo ver el rostro de su creador inclinándose sobre él, y la negrura inescrutable de los ojos le produjo terror, pero también una tranquila resignación. Y entonces dejó de retorcerse y gemir.   
Melkor colocó su mano izquierda, la que llevaba siempre descubierta, sobre el áspero cuello del orco, y se agachó hasta quedar a su misma altura. Acercando la boca a la fea oreja, comenzó a susurrar algo en aquella lengua que ya existía antes de todas las cosas, la lengua en la que los Ainur cantaron por primera vez ante Eru, más antigua, más primordial aún que la lengua de los Valar, y en cierto modo, terrible de escuchar para oídos mortales, pues sigue las reglas de otras esferas, que aquellos que habitan el mundo no están llamados a conocer.  
Sauron ya casi había olvidado aquella lengua, y ahora retornaba a él desde las profundidades más insondables del tiempo y de su memoria. La voz de su amo ejercía un magnetismo tan fuerte, que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no desencarnarse allí mismo y correr a fusionarse con el espíritu del Vala.   
Sin embargo, aquella voz tuvo un efecto muy distinto en el orco, que se contrajo atormentado, no ya porque torturasen su cuerpo, sino porque era su alma lo que retorcían ahora. Y en medio de la violencia y los alaridos, Melkor se mantuvo sereno todo el tiempo, y siguió susurrando en voz muy baja, casi con dulzura. Casi con amor…Si no por la abyecta criatura, al menos por el acto de creación.  
Al terminar, sopló su aliento sobre la boca del infeliz y se incorporó. El ojo izquierdo de Sauron aún ardía inflamado por el trance, y seguía teniendo dificultades para mantener el espíritu quieto y encerrado entre sus cuatro paredes de carne y hueso.

-¿Ves, Sauron? Así es como se hace. -dijo Melkor simplemente. El orco yacía ahora dormido, y su respiración era sosegada y regular.- Pero tú nunca podrás crear razas nuevas de la misma forma que yo puedo.

-¿Por qué decís eso, mi Señor? -preguntó Sauron, muy dolido por las palabras del Vala.  
-Porque crear vida es un arte, no una ciencia. Y además requiere un sacrificio muy grande que tú no estás dispuesto a hacer. No, tú estás demasiado muerto por dentro para comprender nada de esto.

Dicho lo cual, Melkor se dio la vuelta y salió de la mazmorra con altivez, dejando a Sauron sumido en la más absoluta miseria. Para su vergüenza, el espíritu rebelde no quería calmarse y todavía revoloteaba dentro de él como un pájaro enjaulado, sin más deseo que seguir a Melkor escaleras arriba, y luego dentro, dentro, hasta el mismo núcleo, hasta descubrir qué era eso que le faltaba.

Cuando regresaron a la mazmorra al día siguiente, un cambio se había operado en el orco. Era más grande y los brazos habían comenzado a desarrollar cierta musculatura. Los colmillos también parecían haber crecido, y los ojos fosforecían como dos rendijas de maldad, más fieros y sedientos de sangre que antes.   
Sauron comprobó fascinado los signos de evolución, y cientos de planes para la nueva raza brotaron en su mente al instante. La balanza de la guerra se inclinaría significativamente a su favor si conseguían criar orcos así en cantidades suficientes, y de este modo se lo explicó a su Señor.   
Pero Melkor parecía distraído y miraba alrededor de la sala, más que al orco en cuestión.

-No, no, Sauron, no me interesa…Estoy un poco cansado de estos seres tan feos y miserables. Ahora me apetece otra cosa…Una criatura con duras escamas de hierro, que ningún arma pueda atravesar.

-Escamas… ¿Queréis decir como un pez?

-Sí, pero que vuele.

-¿Un pájaro?

-No, no un pájaro. Algo así como una serpiente…

Sauron se sentía francamente perdido en medio del extraño curso de razonamientos de su amo.   
Melkor se acercó a unos garfios de hierro que colgaban del techo, y tomándolos en la mano, los examinó con detenimiento.

-Y también quiero que tenga esto en las garras…

-Entonces sería una serpiente con… ¿patas?

Melkor soltó los garfios asqueado al darse cuenta de que tenían restos de carne pegados, y se volvió hacia su lugarteniente. El ojo izquierdo de éste tenía una expresión interrogante, y el Vala lo observó pensativo durante unos segundos.

-Y que tenga fuego dentro. Que escupa llamaradas. -concluyó.

Sauron intentaba formarse una imagen mental de la nueva criatura, y aunque tenía la impresión de que su Señor simplemente estaba improvisando con las características, comprendió que algo muy interesante podía salir de allí. Una sonrisa astuta se dibujó entonces en sus finos labios.

-No os preocupéis, mi Señor. Tendréis vuestra serpiente de fuego. Tan sólo dejad que yo me encargue de proporcionaros las materias primas…

Así fue como comenzó la cría de los más tarde llamados “dragones”. Y estos monstruos terribles y colosales, capaces de desmantelar un ejército en cuestión de segundos, empezaron sin embargo como pequeños reptiles, como culebras insignificantes.   
Melkor y su lugarteniente los observaron crecer día a día en celdas oscuras y secretas, observaron cómo del vientre y del tórax de las serpientes emergían bultos que se transformaban en patas, cómo los colmillos se llenaban de ponzoña hasta rezumar, y cómo el aliento de las bestias empezaba a oler a azufre. Cuando las celdas se quedaron pequeñas, los trasladaron a los enormes fosos subterráneos, y allí siguieron engordando los gusanos, y se volvieron astutos y retorcidos. De entre todos ellos, el primero y más corpulento, y el más perverso, fue al que llamaron Glaurung. A éste era al que más amaba Melkor. No obstante, no consiguieron que ninguna de las criaturas desarrollase alas y volase, aunque aquel detalle podía esperar para más adelante.

Fueron días felices para Sauron. La cría de dragones se convirtió en un proyecto personal y secreto, en el que sólo tenían cabida Melkor y él. Y de este trabajo surgió una especie de intimidad entre los dos, tan intensa como es posible con un dios, que Sauron nunca podría haber imaginado antes, ni en sus más ambiciosos sueños.   
Aquellos reptiles monstruosos eran, en efecto, su prole, surgida de la unión impura del Vala y el Maia. Melkor los había concebido, los había gestado y extraído de su interior. Pero él, Sauron, había sido el encargado de alimentarlos y fortalecerlos, de volverlos duros y crueles como el acero, para proteger la misteriosa chispa que su Señor había colocado en ellos.  
Allí en las cavernas en penumbra, juntos, contemplaron durante horas el reflejo iridiscente de las escamas metálicas, ondeando como fantasmas plateados a la luz de las antorchas. Contemplaron las pupilas hipnóticas de las grandes serpientes brillando durante un segundo en la oscuridad, y luego desapareciendo. Y también allí, un día, entre los vapores y sulfuros que emergían de las fosas nasales de las criaturas, Sauron sintió un soplo cálido acariciándole el cuello, completamente distinto al asfixiante aire del foso. Cuando se volvió, vio a su Señor inclinándose sobre él con los ojos cerrados, y al parecer aspirando el olor de su piel y su cabello.   
Melkor soltó un profundo suspiro, y abrió los ojos. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, y entonces Melkor se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras una nube de vapor.   
Sauron se encogió de hombros ante el excéntrico comportamiento de su amo. No entendía por qué podía haber hecho aquello, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tras un duro día de trabajo, su propio olor corporal no debía ser demasiado agradable. Pero de todos modos, que Melkor se aproximase tanto a él debía ser un signo de confianza, y con eso Sauron se sintió satisfecho.  
Sí, fueron días felices. Pero no sólo por estos momentos de intimidad con su amo. Además, los reptiles que había conseguido para los experimentos eran, nada más y nada menos, que las abominables mascotas de Gothmog, a las que éste criaba y cuidaba con gran esmero. Y Sauron experimentaba un gran placer al ver al Balrog buscando desesperado a sus queridos animales, que desaparecían misteriosamente cada pocos días y que nunca más volvería a encontrar, al menos en su forma original.

Transcurridos los tres años, no obstante, los días de felicidad tocaban ya a su fin.   
El primer signo de que algo terrible se aproximaba apareció en los cielos del Oeste, mientras Sauron cabalgaba por las lindes del bosque de Doriath, en busca de una brecha, por pequeña que fuese, en el cerco de Melian.  
De repente, la negrura de la noche empalideció, y una luz blanquecina abrió claros entre las hojas de los árboles, y proyectó sombras que antes no estaban allí. El lugarteniente detuvo el caballo y alzó la cabeza, sorprendido. Un enorme disco blanco, mortecino y lleno de agujeros, se había elevado por encima del Gran Mar, lanzado a los aires desde la lejana Valinor. A Sauron le pareció una esfera fea y enferma, que sólo venía a poner una pobre claridad en la, por otra parte, hermosa oscuridad de la noche. Era un añadido absurdo e innecesario en la bóveda celeste, un insulto de los Valar sin duda. Por desgracia también, la apariencia del objeto le recordaba dolorosamente a su ojo derecho, aquel vidrio blanco y apagado, y al percatarse de esto, la insolencia de los Valar le enfureció.   
Espoleando al caballo, regresó a toda prisa a Angband. La nueva luz le hacía sentir desnudo, como si ahora los enemigos de Occidente pudiesen verle mejor y seguir sus movimientos a través de las llanuras que le separaban de las Montañas de Hierro. Cuando entró en la fortaleza y se presentó ante Melkor, lo encontró extrañamente agitado. Daba vueltas por la sala, y de cuando en cuando se asomaba con ansiedad a un ventanuco, para cerciorarse de si el nuevo astro seguía allí. Apenas cruzó un par de palabras con su lugarteniente, y enseguida quiso encerrarse en la alcoba. Sauron sospechaba que ahora su amo querría dormir por un tiempo, pero nunca entendería aquella manía por el reposo que había adoptado tras su retorno de Valinor, sobre todo cuando había siempre tanto que hacer en Angband.

El segundo aviso de los Valar, y el más ominoso de los dos, sorprendió a Melkor durmiendo de nuevo.   
Las botas de Sauron, y sus gritos llamando al Vala, retumbaron en las bóvedas de hierro con inusual energía aquel día, y en cuanto los siervos vieron la expresión que traía el lugarteniente, se apartaron de su camino, espantados. Como no obtenía respuesta de nadie, Sauron se encaminó a toda prisa a la habitación de Melkor, y encontró a un par de Balrogs montando guardia junto a la puerta.

-¡Alto ahí! El Señor Oscuro ha dado orden de que nadie turbe su reposo. ¡Así que nadie pasa por aquí, ni vivo ni muerto!-le advirtió uno de los Balrogs.

Y ambos cruzaron sus espadas delante de la puerta.   
Sauron estaba a punto de dejarse arrastrar por la cólera que normalmente trataba de reprimir con tanto empeño.

-¡Apartaos, estúpidos, y salid allí afuera! Entonces sabréis por qué vengo con tanta prisa a advertir al Señor Oscuro.

Pero como los guardias seguían parados tercamente, Sauron decidió dar rienda suelta a su frustración de una vez por todas, y sacando el látigo cruzó la cara de los Balrogs tres veces seguidas.   
Entonces éstos se miraron atónitos un segundo, y después se abalanzaron sobre él. Sauron sabía que no tenía posibilidades frente a dos Balrogs juntos, con sus látigos en llamas y sus enormes corpachones, así que esquivó los golpes con agilidad felina y luego se transformó en un murciélago rápidamente. Los Balrogs le persiguieron furiosos por los corredores de la fortaleza, mientras él no dejaba de revolotear alrededor de sus cabezas, mordiéndoles de vez en cuando. Estaban dispuestos a machacar al lugarteniente si era necesario, aunque fuese la mano derecha de su amo Melkor, pues el odio que le tenía Gothmog se había contagiado, como es natural, al resto de sus tropas.  
Sauron se dirigió a los pisos inferiores y finalmente entró por una trampilla a una bodega, con los Balrogs siempre a la zaga. Una vez los tuvo dentro, se desencarnó, volvió al exterior y cerró la trampilla con un hechizo, tras recuperar su forma habitual. Los Balrogs aporrearon la puerta, exigiendo que los sacara de allí inmediatamente y gritándole mil obscenidades, pero Sauron ya no les escuchaba. Más tarde los sacaría de allí… O quizás no, todo dependería de su humor.

Con la vía libre por fin, regresó a la habitación de Melkor y entró cuidadosamente. La estancia estaba sumida en la penumbra, y encendió una lamparita que había a la entrada. Muy pocas veces había estado en aquella alcoba, tan sólo cuando Melkor le había llamado para discutir algún asunto relacionado con la guerra, y justo en ese momento se encontraba allí. Ahora la gran cama de madera negra ocupaba el centro, y multitud de tapices y alfombras con arabescos retorcidos adornaban un suelo y unas paredes que en otro tiempo habían estado desnudas, cuando Melkor no necesitaba intimidad.  
El Vala dormía profundamente sobre su costado izquierdo, cubierto con unas sábanas oscuras, y Sauron pudo escuchar su respiración sosegada incluso desde la entrada. Se aproximó muy despacio, fascinado por lo que tenía ante él. La expresión en el rostro de Melkor estaba tan cambiada, que si no hubiese sido por la corona de Silmarils que aún reposaba sobre su cabeza, le habría costado reconocerle. Ya no había ira, ni enfado, ni sospechas, ni dolor en ninguna de las líneas de su pálido rostro. Y aunque el efecto sólo duraría durante el tiempo que el Vala siguiese dormido, Sauron tuvo la impresión de que su Señor había vuelto a su estado original, antes de que la música de los Ainur introdujese las primeras discordancias en su alma.   
Pero por muy dulce que pareciese su reposo, Sauron tenía que despertarle, y no sabía cómo. Probó a hablarle, pero no fue suficiente, y no quería gritarle, por lo insolente que eso resultaría.  
Se fijó entonces en que la sábana se había deslizado un poco hacia abajo, y dejaba al descubierto el hombro y el brazo derecho, llamativamente blancos en contraste con el fondo oscuro. Era curioso que aun durmiendo, y a pesar de que parecía haberse desnudado por completo, todavía llevase el guante de seda negra en la mano.   
Aquello resultaba sospechoso, y Sauron sintió una intensa tentación de retirar el guante y descubrir por fin qué era lo que su Señor trataba de ocultar con tanto empeño. Pero no podía hacer algo tan atrevido. Y además, su deber ahora era avisar a su amo de lo que había ocurrido, no fisgonear en sus secretos.  
En vista de las opciones que tenía, decidió tocar ligeramente a Melkor en el hombro para despertarle. No era muy respetuoso, desde luego, y de hecho Sauron jamás había tocado a su amo en otro sitio que no fuese la mano para besarle. Pero seguía siendo mejor idea que gritarle al oído, o arrojarle un cubo de agua fría.  
Al tacto, su piel le pareció increíblemente suave y cálida, y pudo sentir cada uno de los huesos del hombro bajo ella. Sauron conocía bien aquellos huesos y junturas. Sabía cómo sonaban al ser descoyuntados, o cómo era la sensación de hundir una espada entre ellos. Ahora, el hecho de cerciorarse de que su amo y señor tenía los mismos huesos bajo la piel, y que probablemente podría sentir el mismo dolor, le llenaba de sentimientos contradictorios.  
Tan absorto se había quedado mientras acariciaba la articulación y exploraba cada uno de sus recovecos, que no se dio cuenta de que Melkor se revolvía inquieto.   
Por fin, los gélidos dedos de Sauron sobre su hombro sacaron al Vala del letargo. Y al abrir los ojos y toparse con su lugarteniente allí mismo, a la cabecera de la cama y tocándole además, todas las emociones negativas volvieron a asomar a su rostro: la ira, el enfado, la sospecha…y cierto miedo y confusión.

-¡Sauron! ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? -exclamó, retrayéndose un poco. El Maia apartó rápidamente la mano, lleno de vergüenza.- Había dado órdenes de que nadie me molestase, ¿cómo te atreves a irrumpir en mi habitación a hurtadillas? ¿¡Y por qué me estabas tocando, qué es lo que pretendías, eh, traidor!?

El Vala volvió a cubrirse el brazo y el hombro, como si le diese pudor revelar incluso esa poca piel. Sauron se apresuró a disculparse, antes de que a Melkor se le ocurriese alguna sospecha horrible acerca de él.

-Lo lamento mucho, Señor. No quería entrar en vuestras habitaciones de esta forma y sobresaltaros. Pero ha ocurrido algo excepcional, un prodigio de los cielos. Y creo que deberíais salir de inmediato a verlo.

Melkor frunció el ceño, aún enfadado, pero las extrañas noticias le dieron un mal presentimiento, y se sintió obligado a salir afuera y comprobar por sí mismo el susodicho prodigio. Ordenó a Sauron que se diese la vuelta y mirase hacia la pared mientras él se vestía. El lugarteniente obedeció, pero mientras oía a sus espaldas el sonido de las telas al desdoblarse, al rozar unas con otras, y al deslizarse sobre el cuerpo de su amo, empezó a sentirse incómodo. Muy incómodo.   
Nunca antes se le había ocurrido imaginarse a Melkor, precisamente a Melkor, desnudo. Era un Vala, era un dios. Se suponía que la desnudez era algo inconcebible en él. Pero ahora, mientras le escuchaba vestirse, no podía dejar de formarse imágenes mentales sobre él, y preguntarse cómo sería debajo de aquella túnica, si sería hermoso de contemplar o no. La prohibición expresa de volverse y mirar no hacía sino empeorar las cosas.  
Por eso, cuando el Vala terminó de vestirse y le ordenó que le llevara a ver el prodigio, Sauron suspiró aliviado. Melkor no pareció reparar en los guardias Balrogs que habían desaparecido de la puerta. Probablemente se encontraba aún un poco desorientado por el brusco despertar.   
Tras recorrer numerosos pasillos y subir largos tramos de escalera, el lugarteniente condujo a su Señor al exterior, donde una rara claridad había cambiado de pronto el aspecto y los colores de todas las cosas. Melkor entrecerró los ojos y miró a su alrededor, confundido y casi sin ver nada. Una desagradable sensación comenzaba a hervirle por dentro, y entonces, al volver la mirada hacia el Oeste, se topó con el horrible prodigio.   
Una bola de fuego monstruosa, inconmensurable, devoraba el cielo sobre el lejano horizonte de Valinor, y sus rayos avanzaban poco a poco hacia el Este, amenazando con abrasarlo todo a su paso. Allí estaba el último fruto de Laurelin, el tumor hinchado e hipertrofiado que había brotado de sus ramas podridas por el veneno.   
Era el ojo de los Valar, el ojo de los Valar posado sobre él, Melkor, y ahora podían verle, ahora podían atravesarle con la mirada donde quiera que estuviese, podían verle por dentro y por fuera, y ya no tendría secretos para ellos, no, ningún secreto.  
Y cuando el terrible ojo de fuego le atravesó, todas y cada una de sus heridas estallaron en llamas por dentro, como respondiendo al unísono a la llamada del gran astro. La quemadura de los Silmarils, y todas las otras quemaduras que Mandos le había provocado, le causaron el más intenso dolor que Melkor recordaba haber sentido jamás. Ni las palizas de Tulkas, ni la profanación del Juez de los Valar, ni el tacto de los Silmarils, ni Ungoliant cerrando sus fauces sobre él, podían comparase con aquel tormento. Melkor creyó que se moriría en es mismo instante, y no quedaría de él más que un montón de cenizas, como ya había ocurrido con Fëanor.

Sauron oyó un grito desgarrado junto a él, y al desviar la vista del astro, vio la figura de su amo encogida en el suelo y temblando en medio de la agonía. A él la luz del Sol le producía cierto malestar, pero desde luego nada comparable a lo que su Señor parecía estar sufriendo. Alarmado, se abalanzó sobre él, le cubrió con su capa negra, y le condujo de nuevo a la oscuridad segura de Angband.   
Durante unos segundos, Melkor permaneció semiinconsciente entre sus brazos, aún gimiendo de dolor, hasta que la frialdad de las estancias y del abrazo de su lugarteniente comenzó a extinguir las llamaradas que le comían el cuerpo. Entonces alzó la mirada, y al ver la negra figura de Sauron rodeándole con la capa, como un murciélago con las alas extendidas para protegerle, le echó a un lado de un empujón, y se alejó por la sala dando tumbos igual que un moribundo. Al llegar frente al trono, se dejó caer al suelo, apoyó los brazos en el asiento y enterró la cara entre ellos. Sauron observó su cuerpo estremeciéndose, y se preguntó si era posible que un Vala sollozase.   
No sabía muy bien qué hacer en esa situación: ¿decirle algo?, ¿ofrecerle consuelo?, ¿acercarse a él?, ¿dejarle solo? Por tanto, se quedó plantado en la entrada, inmóvil y en silencio.   
Desde el fondo de la sala le llegaban las incoherencias entrecortadas de su Señor:

-Los Valar…Son los Valar, vienen a por mí. Quieren quemarme…Quieren quemarme la piel y las entrañas, y atravesarme otra vez con fuego…otra vez. Y su ojo…su ojo todavía me mira… ¡Pero no, no, no! ¡No pueden conmigo, yo soy el más fuerte! Yo… -se levantó entonces y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala como enajenado, gritando y maldiciendo:- ¡Yo acabaré con ellos, con todos, con todo si hace falta! ¡Aunque tenga que hundir Beleriand entera y hundirme yo mismo en la sombra, los arrastraré conmigo! ¡¡No hay perdón, no hay perdón para lo que me han hecho!! Y Eru también, ¡también acabaré con Eru! ¡Y que caiga sobre mí su maldición eterna si se atreve! Que me maldiga por mil milenios, ¡yo les maldigo a ellos por mil veces mil milenios!!

Se paró bruscamente en medio de sus desvaríos y clavó los ojos en el lugarteniente. Había locura, y un intenso dolor, y miedo en aquellas pupilas. Melkor parecía no haberse fijado hasta ahora en que Sauron todavía estaba allí, y al percatarse de su presencia, corrió hacia él y le agarró con vehemencia de los brazos.

-¡Sauron, Sauron, mi mano derecha, tienes que hacer algo! Tapa ese foco horrendo del cielo. No lo quiero, no lo quiero ver más, ¿me oyes? ¡Haz que desaparezca, que su maldita luz se extinga! -le exigió, zarandeándole como un loco.

Sauron no comprendía nada, ¿qué pretendía su amo que hiciera él contra un astro de los Valar? Sabía perfectamente que su escaso poder era inútil. Pero Melkor parecía haber sufrido un profundo shock debido a aquella nueva luz, y todavía ahora temblaba un poco y le miraba con ojos acuosos y febriles. No estaba en sus cabales en ese momento y era necesario tranquilizarle antes de poder hablar con él.

-Mi Señor, mi Señor, calmaos, os lo ruego. -le susurró con delicadeza- Ésta ha sido la primera vez que os habéis enfrentado a la nueva luz, y veo que os ha herido gravemente. Pero sólo porque estabais desprevenido. Tenéis un gran poder, y los Valar no pueden dañaros ni llegar hasta vos desde el lejano Occidente. Estáis a salvo, no os preocupéis. Y esa patética luminaria pronto dejará de atormentaros, en cuanto os recuperéis y recobréis las fuerzas.

Melkor sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no, no. Tú no lo entiendes. Ellos me han quemado. Él me quemó en sus estancias, me hizo cosas horribles. No puedo soportar esa bola de fuego allí arriba, hay que apagarla como sea. Apagarla o… -los ojos de Melkor despidieron el brillo característico que mostraban cuando una idea descabellada cruzaba su mente. Soltó a Sauron y permaneció pensativo unos segundos- …o taparla. ¡Tapar la luz! -exclamó triunfal- ¡Sauron, quiero que los picos de Thangorodrim suelten mucho más humo y mucho más negro, para ocultar esa abominable luz, para no volver a ver esa aberración nunca más! Tres picos no son suficientes, ¡quiero nueve, nueve picos! Construye otros seis picos, y que todos vomiten espesas nubes de inmundicia y cenizas. ¡Hazlo, Sauron, hazlo por tu Señor!

Sauron se había quedado petrificado. Su amo no podía creer en serio que era factible levantar otros seis picos por encima de la fortaleza.

-Mi Señor Melkor, lo que me pedís no puedo hacerlo. Thangorodrim ya es tan alto como puede llegar a serlo. Si construimos otros seis picos, incluso si construimos siquiera uno más, los muros de la fortaleza no podrán contener el peso de la montaña y se vendrán abajo. La estructura fue diseñada para tener sólo tres cumbres, no nueve.

El rostro de Melkor se ensombreció, y una chispa de ira relampagueó peligrosamente en sus ojos, anunciando una tormenta.

-¿Cómo que no puede hacerse? ¿¡Y tú qué sabes de eso, eh!? ¡No sabes nada, tú no sabes más que yo!

-Fui el sirviente de Aulë en otro tiempo, mi Señor, y uno no pasa varios milenios junto al herrero y constructor de los Valar sin adquirir ciertas nociones de arquitectura.

-¡Ah! O sea que ahora vuelves a ser el Maia de Aulë, ¿no es así? ¡Quizás debería mandarte de vuelta con él, a ver si él es tan clemente contigo como lo soy yo! -y Melkor se inclinó amenazante sobre él.

Sauron sintió la maldad de su amo transpirando por cada poro de su piel y chocándole contra el rostro, pero se mantuvo firme en sus convicciones.

-No deseo volver junto a Aulë, y si vos me ordenáis que construya nueve picos sobre Thangorodrim, yo los construiré, y satisfaré vuestros deseos como siempre lo he hecho. Pero no obstante, os aseguro que la montaña se vendrá abajo. Porque hay leyes físicas en este mundo que nadie puede cambiar, ni siquiera vos.

La comisura de los labios del Vala se contrajo en un tic nervioso, y al ver que su lugarteniente le aguantaba la mirada impasible, y que aquellos ojos desiguales no le devolvían más que frialdad e indiferencia, sintió tanto odio por él que estuvo a punto de golpearle.   
Pero al final se contuvo, se dio la vuelta, y cruzó a grandes zancadas la sala del trono. Antes de desaparecer por las puertas del fondo, le lanzó un ultimátum:

-¡Construye los nueve picos de Thangorodrim, o bien ocupa el lugar del hijo de Fëanor colgando de ellos! -y dio un gran portazo al salir.

Sauron asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y musitó para sí mismo:

-Incluso cuando os equivocáis, mi Señor, yo cumplo vuestras órdenes lo mejor que puedo. Y si la fortaleza entera tiene que colapsar sobre nuestras cabezas, que así sea.

De esta forma, las obras de Thangorodrim, que Sauron creía haber concluido mucho tiempo atrás, tuvieron que ser reanudadas. Al principio había albergado la vana esperanza de que la locura de Melkor fuese pasajera, y que acabase recapacitando y parando la construcción. Pero por supuesto eso no ocurrió.   
La luz del Sol parecía haberle quemado el entendimiento aparte del cuerpo, y en los días siguientes su estado mental fue deplorable. Mandó bloquear los pocos ventanucos que había en Angband, aterrado por la idea de que la luz pudiese filtrarse en el interior, y nunca salía de la alcoba mientras el gigantesco disco de fuego siguiese suspendido en el cielo. Afortunadamente, éste se movía por el firmamento igual que su compañero blanquecino, y cuando desaparecía en el Oeste, volvía a respirarse cierta paz.  
No obstante, aun siendo un astro pasajero, hizo las tareas de construcción muy penosas. A los orcos les dañaba su luz, y estaban tan debilitados que muchas veces caían desde las alturas, tropezaban, tiraban los bloques de piedra, o incluso morían sin más, quizás deshidratados.   
De los trolls se habían visto obligados a prescindir, pues en su caso los rayos del Sol eran tan perjudiciales que los convertían en piedra.  
Y Sauron también se sentía molesto. Le escocían los ojos, se sofocaba terriblemente por el calor, o le aparecían quemaduras rojas en la piel.   
Tan solo los Balrogs parecían sobrellevarlo un poco mejor. Y los elfos prisioneros, quienes, por supuesto, dieron la bienvenida al nuevo engendro de los Valar como si fuese algo beneficioso. Sauron escupía en sus nombres cada vez que los veía mirar esperanzados hacia el Este, aguardando la llegada de la bola de fuego.   
Para colmo de males, le llegaron noticias de que Fingolfin y sus hombres habían llegado por fin a la Tierra Media. Y esta noticia le pillaba nuevamente enfrascado en absurdos planes para levantar montañas, cuando debería estar organizando un ejército para dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados. Igual que había ocurrido con Doriath, para cuando quisieran atacar a los Noldor, ya sería demasiado tarde y éstos se habrían reorganizado y hecho fuertes.

De hecho, tan osado e insolente era el nuevo capitán, que se atrevió a plantarse delante de las mismísimas puertas de Angband y golpearlas, como exigiendo una audiencia.   
Era la hora en la que el Sol estaba en lo más alto, y su calor era tan insoportable que todos los siervos de Melkor se habían refugiado en los subterráneos de la fortaleza.   
A través de los gruesos muros de hierro llegó el eco de las trompetas y el grito desafiante de Fingolfin: “¡Morgoth, cobarde, atrévete a salir y pelear!”  
Y al oírlo, Melkor llamó a su lugarteniente aterrado, y empezó a decirle que los Valar estaban afuera, que venían a encadenarle de nuevo, que él debía salir a negociar y mil locuras más.   
Sauron tardó un buen rato en tranquilizarle y convencerle de que afuera no había ningún Vala, sino sólo un patético elfo cuya espada nada podía contra el Señor Oscuro. Claro que, para cuando Melkor entró en razón, Fingolfin ya se había marchado hacía tiempo, aburrido de esperar y un poco avergonzado por la absoluta indiferencia con que le habían recibido.  
Poco tiempo después, el cuarto pico de Thangorodrim quedó terminado, y Melkor decidió vengarse de la afrenta de los Noldor mandando una espesa nube de humo sobre el lago Mithrim, donde éstos acampaban. Gracias al nuevo cráter, los vapores eran más negros y espesos que antes, y consiguieron ocultar el Sol, aunque sólo temporalmente. Aun así, Melkor se mostró muy satisfecho con el resultado, y esto avivó sus deseos de seguir construyendo un pico tras otro.   
Además, Gothmog le daba la razón en todo y le aseguraba que las obras iban perfectamente, sólo por el placer de llevarle la contraria a Sauron. Y éste sabía que las obras no iban bien, en absoluto, pues habían comenzado a aparecer grietas a lo largo de la nueva cumbre, y lo que es peor, grietas en una de las alas de la fortaleza. Eran grietas imperceptibles, pero estaban allí, y cada día se hacían más largas y profundas.  
El lugarteniente advirtió de ello en varias ocasiones, pero no encontró oídos atentos en nadie. Lo que Melkor quería era que la construcción se completase cuanto antes, aunque hubiese que hacerla deprisa y corriendo, y lo que quería escuchar era que todo progresaba conforme al plan, aunque fuese mentira. Así que esto fue lo que hicieron y dijeron todos los siervos de Melkor.  
Al final, Sauron se cansó de repetir las mismas advertencias una y otra vez. Y por eso, tampoco dijo nada cuando la nube de humo se disipó, y descubrió que Maedhros había desaparecido misteriosamente. En verdad, como Melkor ya no salía jamás de la fortaleza, no iba a darse cuenta de que le faltaba. Así que lo mejor era ahorrarle el disgusto a él, y ahorrarse uno mismo su cólera.

El espejismo de tranquilidad iba a llegar pronto a su fin, y de la peor manera posible. Una mañana, Melkor se encontraba en sus aposentos como de costumbre, sentado al borde de la cama, y examinaba con indiferencia el mapa que le habían traído los espías hacía un rato.  
Aislado como estaba ahora, aquellos mapas, con las marcas que señalaban los emplazamientos del enemigo, eran su punto de contacto con el exterior y con lo que ocurría en las fronteras del reino.   
Mientras comparaba el nuevo mapa con el de la semana anterior, comprobando si los Noldor se habían expandido o no, se oyó un extraño crujido recorriendo los muros de la fortaleza. Alzó la cabeza, sobresaltado, y entonces descubrió una grieta en la pared de la alcoba, que bajaba serpenteando desde el techo y se hundía rápidamente en el suelo. Un estruendo, más grande aún que el que habían producido los Valar mientras derribaban Utumno, conmovió la estructura entera. Y una cascada de piedras, roca, hierro y cemento se precipitó desde los niveles más altos de la fortaleza, hasta los sótanos más profundos. Parte del techo de la habitación colapsó ante los ojos del atónito Vala, y una montaña de cascotes y vigas retorcidas cayó desde las alturas a pocos metros de él. De haberse movido de su sitio siquiera un poco, Melkor probablemente habría quedado aplastado.   
Observó el montón de escombros durante unos instantes, perplejo y sin reaccionar de ningún modo, como si no comprendiese bien lo que había sucedido.   
Y mientras miraba así la destrucción de su alrededor, una idea inquietante empezó a formarse en su cabeza. ¿Qué habría pasado si aquellos enormes bloques de piedra le hubiesen caído encima? Él era un dios, y por tanto inmortal, de eso no había duda. Pero su cuerpo, no obstante, podía ser dañado, y además estaba encerrado dentro de él, así que cualquier lesión que sufriese sería irreversible y tendría que sufrirla para toda la eternidad.   
Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, y de repente tuvo mucho frío. Nunca antes Melkor había sido tan consciente de su propia fragilidad, de lo vulnerable que era ahora, de lo peligroso que se había vuelto el mundo.  
Arrojó los mapas al suelo, y salió de la habitación poseído de una furia infernal. Balrogs y orcos corrían atropelladamente de aquí para allá, aturdidos por el súbito desmoronamiento. Cuando vieron a su Señor recorriendo los pasillos igual que un cometa incandescente, se arremolinaron alrededor con curiosidad. Pero Melkor no tenía ojos para ellos en ese momento, y sólo había un nombre que repetía una y otra vez, rugiendo con tanta fuerza, que los pilares intactos amenazaron con venirse abajo también.

-¡¡Sauron!! -el lugarteniente se volvió al escuchar su nombre.

Estaba de pie frente a las puertas de Angband, mirando hacia las alturas, donde el cuarto pico de Thangorodrim había desaparecido por completo, y retornado a su estado amorfo original. Sorprendentemente, Melkor había salido también afuera, a pesar de la luz solar que ya comenzaba a quemarle, y le estaba clavando una mirada de odio demente.

-Tú…¡¡Tú!! ¡Te ordené que supervisase las obras, que te encargases de que todo fuese bien! ¿¡Y qué has hecho, eh, qué has hecho!? -bramó, acercándose a él, y alzándose sobre su cabeza como una torre de sombra.

Pero aun entonces, Sauron conservó la calma.

-Tal como mi Señor dijo, yo construí una nueva cumbre para su montaña. Y tal como yo le dije a mi Señor, ésta se ha vendido abajo.

-¡¡No, mientes, todo eso es mentira!! Esto…Esto ha sido idea tuya y…-Melkor sintió que perdía la visión por momentos.

La luz le perforaba cada centímetro de piel y carne, y corría por dentro de sus huesos como líquido corrosivo. En medio del tormento, y con un esfuerzo infinito, levantó la mirada. Entonces vio todo lo que había pasado con la montaña, y una nueva sorpresa desagradable vino a sumarse a su malestar:

-¿¡Dónde está mi elfo, dónde está el elfo del cabello rojo!? ¡Sauron, ¿dónde te lo has llevado?!

-Mi Señor, no tengo ni idea de lo que…

-¡¡Silencio, traidor, silencio!! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, has construido mi montaña mal aposta! Yo sé lo que quieres, Sauron, quieres acabar conmigo y ocupar mi lugar. Querías aplastarme bajo los escombros, ¿no es cierto? ¡Y sentarte en mi trono, y colocar mi corona sobre tus aborrecibles ojos!

La mano enguantada de Melkor se cerró en torno sal cuello del Maia con una fuerza de acero, y a éste le faltó el aire.

-No, yo nunca haría algo así. Suplantaros a vos, el dios más poderoso de Arda, es un propósito tan absurdo e imposible, que jamás perdería el tiempo con él.

Melkor entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cómo podía confiar en ese Maia ambicioso? ¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien que llevaba en el rostro las dos luces del cielo que tanto dolor le causaban: el orbe pálido de la Luna, y el globo ardiente del Sol?  
Su mano le apretó el cuello con más fuerza aún, y Sauron notó la tráquea y la nuez cediendo ante la presión.

-¡Sucio traidor, no conoces ni el honor ni la lealtad! -siseó- Pero yo te enseñaré esas cosas. Igual que te arranqué de los brazos de los Valar, igual que convertí tu luz en oscuridad, y te moldeé a mi gusto, te convertiré ahora en un siervo humillado y temeroso. ¡Te enseñaré a respetarme! Y el primer paso para que lo hagas será mediante el castigo. ¡Un castigo terrible, acorde con una traición terrible!

Y diciendo esto, Melkor le arrastró al interior de la fortaleza sin soltarle el cuello. El Vala condujo a Sauron a empellones a través de las amplias estancias de Angband, y una multitud de orcos se congregó a ambos lados para ser testigos de la caída en desgracia del lugarteniente. Muchos habían esperado este momento ansiosamente, pues aún sentían las fustigaciones del látigo negro en sus espaldas. Y el ver al odiado torturador así sujeto por el pescuezo, como un animal, les produjo un inmenso placer. Los más osados incluso hicieron amago de señalarle y reírse, pero cambiaron de opinión al toparse con la pupila contraída de su ojo izquierdo. Al fin y al cabo, Sauron no olvidaba jamás las afrentas, y su castigo no duraría eternamente.  
Melkor se detuvo al fin frente a una gruesa pared de los pisos inferiores, y arrojó a Sauron al suelo, frente a ella.

-Ahora, gusano, pagarás por todo lo que has hecho. Por tu soberbia, y tu rebelión, y tu falta de lealtad. Y sufrirás el mismo castigo que me impusieron a mí los Valar, y sabrás lo que es estar encerrado en un agujero durante edades enteras, mientras el mundo a tu alrededor se olvida de ti poco a poco.

A continuación Melkor ordenó que le trajeran su mazo Grond, y con él abrió un boquete, no muy grande, en la parte externa del muro, dejando un hueco en el que planeaba emparedar al desdichado Maia. Sin embargo, no fue necesario que le explicara sus intenciones a Sauron, pues éste ya había adivinado los pensamientos de su amo.

-Mi Señor, si es esto lo que queréis hacer conmigo, me parece bien. Sólo quiero que sepáis que nunca os he deseado mal alguno, y que no os guardo rencor, pues sé que es el miedo y el dolor lo que os hace actuar así.-dijo desde el suelo, con la voz quebrada pero tranquila.

-¡Miedo y dolor! En efecto. Y eso es lo único que tú sentirás durante los próximos siglos, hasta que yo me aburra del castigo. Si es que lo hago. ¡Ahora desnúdate! -le ordenó, señalándole con dedo acusador.

Sauron comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, y las sonrisas maliciosas de los orcos se hicieron aún más evidentes.

-¡No, así no, estúpido! -gritó Melkor- ¡Así!

Y con un súbito movimiento de la mano, arrancó la envoltura carnal del Maia, y éste quedó reducido a su mínima expresión: un fantasma pálido y tembloroso.   
La mirada de su Señor le atravesó dolorosamente, y todos los Balrogs que había alrededor, y que aún podían verle, se carcajearon y murmuraron por lo bajo. Gothmog se hallaba en primera fila, con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.   
Y Sauron sintió cómo su orgullo se humillaba un poco, pero sólo un poco. No había quedado mucho espacio en él para la vergüenza, ya que todo lo ocupaba la tristeza de verse repudiado por el único ser al que amaba.  
Sin nada más que decirse el uno al otro, el ex-lugarteniente entró en el hueco del muro, y las losas fueron ocultando la luz de las antorchas a medida que las iban colocando en su sitio. Lo último que vio fueron los ojos airados de Melkor, y la decepción que mostraban fue una última puñalada en su ahora frágil espíritu.   
Cuando todas las piedras estuvieron colocadas, Melkor selló la pared con un maleficio, y Sauron quedó abandonado en la oscuridad más absoluta.

A partir de ese momento, el tiempo dejó de tener sentido para él, y sólo vivió en un eterno instante de frío y desconsuelo.   
Despojado del cuerpo que hasta entonces le había protegido y servido de barrera, su espíritu sentía ahora más intensamente que nunca el deseo de estar cerca de su amo, pero ahora más que nunca le habían separado de él.   
Los Ainur no habían creado para estar solos. Eran pensamientos surgidos de Eru, y todo pensamiento tiende siempre a asociarse con los otros pensamientos que le son afines. Sin el filtro de la carne, Sauron comprendió esto entonces, con amarga claridad.  
Y en medio de la negrura, oprimido en el estrecho espacio, recordó de nuevo la canción de Melkor, la que había cantado en el inicio de los tiempos. Y la murmuró para sí mismo, estremecido por la pena y el amor.

Así fue cómo Sauron, el altivo lugarteniente de Angband, recibió su castigo por un crimen que no había cometido.   
Y el mundo se olvidó de él por un tiempo.


	4. Pulsación

Durante lo que parecían haber sido casi tres edades, había permanecido Sauron encerrado en el estrecho hueco del muro. Tres edades en las que ni siquiera había tenido la compañía de una cadena, ni de las losas duras de una pared, pues no tenía un cuerpo para sentirlas clavándose en su columna.   
Privado de todos los sentidos, lo único que veía y oía en su cabeza era a Melkor repitiéndole una y otra vez lo muy decepcionado que estaba con él.  
Hasta el punto que, cuando las piedras que lo encerraban se retiraron cierto día para dejar entrar la luz, y la figura alta y oscura de Melkor se alzó frente al hueco, Sauron creyó al principio que se trataba otra vez de la misma imagen persistente de sus recuerdos.  
Pero este Melkor no le miraba con ojos airados, ni expresaba su decepción. Si acaso, podría decirse que sus ojos reflejaban cierta incomodidad, que su mirada era algo huidiza, y por ello Sauron supo que la imagen ante él era real, y no producto de la memoria.

Melkor ordenó retirarse a los orcos que habían abierto la pared, y una vez solo, cara a cara con su lugarteniente de nuevo, le devolvió el cuerpo, las ropas y la espada.  
Sauron se arrodilló ante su señor en agradecimiento. Y cuando Melkor le ofreció la mano, se la besó con una avidez inusual, pues aquello era lo primero que tocaba en mucho, mucho tiempo.   
Ahora, la carne y los huesos que cubrían su espíritu le resultaban extrañamente pesados, casi le oprimían. Pero enseguida volvió a acostumbrarse, y el calor que le proporcionaban, y la fuerza, y el contacto con el mundo, fueron recibidos con satisfacción.  
Sauron se incorporó frente a Melkor; el rostro del Vala se mostraba inexpresivo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido, mi Señor?

-Sesenta años.

-Me pareció mucho más.

-Y sin embargo, ha sido mucho menos. –Melkor suspiró, y le indicó con un gesto que le siguiera.

Mientras recorrían los subterráneos de Angband, le puso al corriente de todo lo sucedido durante su encierro:

-Los años son más cortos desde que los Valar elevaron la odiosa bola de fuego en el firmamento. Todo envejece más rápido, todo desaparece más rápido, como si el tiempo se hubiese comprimido. Y los hijos menores de Ilúvatar, los hombres, que despertaron con la nueva luz, han corrido la misma suerte que el resto de cosas. Sus vidas son tan fugaces que apenas les alcanzan para hacer algo de provecho; un momento están aquí, y al momento siguiente han desaparecido, en un parpadeo. No obstante, durante estos años he estado enviando emisarios al Este para que les hablasen de mí, para que conociesen al verdadero dios de Arda y me adorasen, pues aunque sean unas criaturas despreciables, prefiero tenerlas de mi lado que de parte de esos elfos repugnantes. Sobre todo ahora que los Noldor proliferan por todos los rincones. ¡Oh, Sauron, si lo hubieses visto! Han fundado reinos aquí y allá, al Sur, al Este, al Oeste, e incluso en lugares escondidos que nadie conoce. En Arda, ¡en MI Arda!

-Es una vergüenza, Señor.

-Sí, una vergüenza… -murmuró Melkor. Sauron miró de soslayo a su amo. Había algo extraño en él, como una especie de tensión caliente que envolviese su cuerpo, como un campo magnético vibrando alrededor. Y su flujo vital era tan palpable, que casi resultaba obsceno. Sin embargo, el Vala continuó hablando, ajeno a estas reflexiones de su lugarteniente:- Por todo esto, he decidido hacer una breve visita a los hombres de Hildórien, a esas bestias primitivas, para que puedan verme en todo mi esplendor y caigan de rodillas ante mí. Entonces me serán fieles para siempre, y ningún elfo podrá corromperles jamás. Mientras tanto neces…eh…**quiero **que tú te quedes al frente de Angband y dirijas las legiones en mi ausencia. Ésa es la única razón por la que te he sacado del agujero, y no porque te haya perdonado. Tenlo muy claro.

Sauron se rascó la cabeza, inseguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Un momento, Señor. ¿Queréis decir que vais a visitar “personalmente” a esos hombres? ¿Qué vais a salir de Angband?

Melkor se paró en seco, y cruzó los brazos un poco ofendido.

-¡Pues claro que voy a ir personalmente! ¿¡Cómo si no iban a contemplar mi majestad los Segundos Nacidos!?

-Pero… ¿y qué pasa con la luz del Sol?

El Vala hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano.

-¡Bah! No creas que en todo este tiempo que tú has pasado inactivo yo no he estado haciendo cosas. Ya me he acostumbrado a esa luz. Es desagradable, sí, pero puedo soportarla. Los Valar, una vez más, han fracasado en sus intentos por retenerme.

-Aun así, Señor, permitidme que os acompañe en vuestro viaje al Este. Cualquier otro capitán podrá quedarse al frente de Angband.

Melkor se sintió muy irritado por el tono de preocupación que percibió en las palabras de su lugarteniente.

-¡¡No, iré solo!! Sin ti, sin Balrogs, y sin orcos. ¡No necesito una escolta, el mundo es mío, el mundo es parte de mí! ¿Qué iba a ocurrirme?

Sauron prefirió cambiar de tema rápidamente. Además, Melkor tenía razón. ¿Qué podía sucederle, que unos trolls del bosque le secuestraran? Debería alegrarse de que su amo hubiese recuperado la confianza para salir al exterior, en lugar de preocuparse por peligros imaginarios.

-De acuerdo, Señor, en ese caso me dirigiré a las barracas de los orcos y empezaré a organizar a las tropas. Estoy seguro de que se alegrarán mucho de volver a verme. –sonrió, con un tintineo malicioso del ojo izquierdo, e hizo amago de subir las escaleras en dirección al portal principal de la fortaleza.  
Pero la mano de Melkor sobre su hombro le retuvo.

-Hummm… Sauron, no creo que quieras salir al exterior por ahí…

El lugarteniente parpadeó perplejo, y el gesto sombrío de su amo le dio un muy mal presentimiento. El Vala le llevó entonces a uno de los torreones más altos, y le hizo asomarse a un estrecho ventanuco que daba hacia la llanura de Ard-galen, en el Sur.   
Lo que Sauron vio allí afuera le resultó tan chocante, que en un principio quiso creer que se trataba tan solo de un espejismo: Filas y filas de guerreros noldorin se desplegaban por la llanura hasta perderse en el horizonte, en medio de un mar de tiendas y estandartes que refulgían con brillos azules, dorados y plateados bajo la ardiente luz del mediodía. Era el ejército enemigo, y estaba allí a escasos metros, alzándose desafiante frente a las mismísimas puertas de Angband.   
Aquello era un cerco, ¡no!, un asedio, un asedio en toda regla.  
A Sauron se le nubló la vista, y sintió que las fuerzas recién recuperadas de su cuerpo le fallaban durante un instante.

-¿Pero qué… Qué ha pasado aquí, mi Señor!?

Melkor se apartó del ventanuco, esquivo, y se mordió el labio inferior sin muchas ganas de contestar.

-Hace poco hubo una batalla y… Bueno, los Noldor la han llamado la “Batalla Gloriosa”, con la insolencia que les caracteriza, y digamos que… En fin, fue una batalla algo desfavorable para nosotros.

-¿¡Algo desfavorable!? ¡Mi Señor, estamos rodeados! ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir algo así? Nuestro ejército era el más grande y poderoso de toda la Tierra Media, ¿¡cómo es posible que un puñado de elfos nos haya derrotado de una forma tan vergonzosa, y que encima hayan iniciado un asedio sin que nadie se lo impida!? ¿Quién ha estado dirigiendo la guerra, para que un desastre como éste haya tenido lugar?

Melkor le lanzó una mirada asesina, y Sauron comprendió que había hablado más de la cuenta. Evidentemente, era el propio Melkor el que había dirigido la campaña, lo cual equivalía a decir que la organización y la estrategia habían brillado por su ausencia. Pues aunque el Vala fuese un experto en provocar erupciones volcánicas, por ejemplo, no todas las cosas del mundo seguían la misma lógica que los volcanes. Y la guerra era una de ellas. La guerra, pese a lo que algunos creyesen, era una ciencia, y no un arte.

Al darse cuenta de todo esto, y aunque lamentaba sinceramente lo ocurrido, Sauron no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción perversa muy en el fondo de su corazón.   
Su amo había intentado prescindir de sus servicios y esto le había conducido a la más absoluta derrota, por lo que ahora a Melkor no le quedaba más opción que admitir que “necesitaba” a su lugarteniente. Y aunque, por supuesto, él nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, la verdad es que era muy consciente de ello en su interior, y ésta era la auténtica razón por la que lo había liberado.  
El ver ahora a su amo tan avergonzado, suponía para Sauron una mezquina revancha, que venía a compensar el injusto castigo que había sufrido por tanto tiempo.

-¿Cómo pensáis salir de la fortaleza para realizar vuestro viaje, mi Señor, si estamos rodeados? –preguntó, sin disimular su malicia.

-Por un túnel que hemos excavado y que sale al Norte. Allí no hay Noldor, y además estamos protegidos por las montañas. Dando un rodeo se puede llegar fácilmente a cualquier sitio, y ése es el camino que siguen ahora nuestras tropas y nuestros espías. No creas que no tengo planes alternativos para cualquier eventualidad, Sauron. –Melkor se aproximó de nuevo al ventanuco, y espió al ejército enemigo con nerviosismo.- ¡Míralos ahí acampados, conspirando contra mí! Dentro de un rato comenzarán a lanzarnos bloques de piedra con las catapultas. Todos los días lo hacen. Pero no te preocupes, Sauron, si empiezan a hostigarnos, no tienes más que enviarles una nube de humo ponzoñoso desde las cumbres de Thangorodrim, y observar cómo se asfixian cual insectos. En fin, yo me marcho ya. Quedas al mando de la fortaleza, y más vale que al regresar no me la encuentre tan ruinosa como la última vez que me ausenté.

Dicho lo cual, el Vala se dirigió a la entrada del túnel, y Sauron le acompañó para despedirle y desearle suerte en su viaje.

-¡No necesito suerte, estúpido! La suerte es para los débiles. –gruñó Melkor, mientras retiraba la pesada losa que cubría la entrada secreta.

-Al menos permitidme un consejo, mi Señor: Mientras caminéis por el exterior, podríais permanecer desencarnado. Así viajareis más rápido, y nadie sabrá que habéis abandonado vuestro trono. Si los enemigos se enteran de que os habéis ausentado en Angband, quizás iniciarían una ofensiva imprevista, y sin vos a nuestro lado seremos vulnerables.

Sauron había escogido cuidadosamente las palabras para que esta vez, aun preocupándose por el bienestar de su amo, diese la impresión de que en realidad era por su propio bienestar por lo que temía. El humor de Melkor se suavizó un poco, sintiéndose halagado.

-Tranquilo, me desencarnaré y ningún elfo podrá verme. No tienes por qué sentirte inseguro sin tu Señor.

Pero no obstante, Melkor entró en el túnel aún cubierto por su cuerpo físico, y Sauron alzó una ceja con suspicacia.

-Mi Señor, ¿no ibais a…?

-¿¡Cómo, delante de ti!? ¡Ni lo sueñes! Me desencarnaré cuando nadie me esté viendo, por supuesto. ¡Ahora adiós! –y volvió a cerrar el túnel, desapareciendo tras la gran losa de piedra.

Sauron suspiró. Otra vez volvía a quedarse como máximo responsable de la fortaleza, y en esta ocasión, acompañado por las numerosas hordas de los Noldor.   
Quizás no se estaba tan mal dentro de aquel agujero oscuro, a fin de cuentas.

“Sólo espero que esta vez no se ausente también durante tres edades. Y que al regresar, no le esté devorando ninguna monstruosidad de los vacíos exteriores. Por mucho que me duela pensarlo, Melkor tiene un talento innegable para meterse en problemas.” –maldecía, mientras se dirigía a los niveles más profundos de Angband.

Allí, en las cámaras asfixiantes de los hornos, era donde habían reubicado a los orcos. Una elección poco afortunada para su alojamiento, pues el calor era excesivo para aquellas criaturas, y los dejaba débiles y adormecidos. Unos cuantos Balrogs pululaban también por allí, fustigando de cuando en cuando a algún orco díscolo. Y al fondo, bajo las grandes bóvedas, Sauron distinguió el enorme cuerpo de Glaurung, monstruosamente crecido desde la última vez que lo vio, y que ahora reposaba tranquilo con una cadena al cuello, despidiendo nubes de azufre por las fosas nasales.  
Las caras de los que estaban allí mostraron muy poca alegría al descubrir que el lugarteniente volvía a estar en activo. Y muchos de los orcos que se habían burlado de él cuando Melkor lo había arrastrado del pescuezo, bajaron ahora la cabeza, tratando de ocultarle el rostro. No obstante, y a pesar de su disimulo, los infelices sintieron la mirada ardiente del ojo clavándose sobre ellos. Y todos sabían lo que significaba aquello.  
Gothmog estaba revisando uno de los hornos, y al notar la brisa helada que acababa de penetrar en la cámara, se volvió extrañado. Entonces descubrió la figura negra que había esperado no tener que volver a ver nunca más.

-Gorthaur… -rechinó entre dientes, y se aproximó a él envuelto en una nube amenazadora de sulfuros. Sauron le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, y uno de los colmillos despidió un brillo burlón.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Gothmog.

-¿En serio? Yo me alegré más la última vez que te vi, Sauron: desnudo y encerrado en un muro. Pero supongo que tú me habrás echado de menos en ese agujero, ¿no es verdad?

-No tanto como vosotros me habéis echado de menos a mí, por lo que parece. –y Sauron hizo un gesto con el brazo para señalar la escena de alrededor.- Desaparezco unos cuantos años y todo se viene abajo. Sois una pandilla de inútiles.

Gothmog se inflamó un poco al oír esto, y las llamas que lo recubrían adquirieron un tono azulado durante un instante, pero de momento contuvo su ira.

-Me da la impresión de que Melkor te ha liberado demasiado pronto, señor lugarteniente. Sesenta años no han bastado para mejorar tu actitud.

-Sesenta años tampoco han bastado para mejorar tu olor, querido Gothmog.

Esta vez el Balrog echó mano del látigo, agotada por fin su paciencia ante los desplantes de su rival, pero Sauron le detuvo el brazo.

-Mira bien lo que vas a hacer. Ahora estás delante del comandante en jefe de Angband. Melkor me ha dejado al frente temporalmente, así que no querrás enfadarme, ¿verdad?

-¡Eso quiero oírlo de labios del propio amo Melkor!

-Lamentablemente, el amo Melkor no se encuentra aquí para corroborarlo, pues se ha marchado al Este, a visitar a esos “Segundos Nacidos”.

Gothmog sacudió su enorme cabeza, incrédulo.

-¡Imposible! El amo jamás abandona la fortaleza.

-Pues lo ha hecho. Se acaba de marchar a toda prisa, casi en secreto, sin ni siquiera esperar a que se ponga el Sol… -y mientras Sauron decía esto, un pensamiento repentino surgió en su cabeza, un pensamiento que le turbó.

Agarrando a Gothmog del brazo, arrastró su pesada mole a un rincón aparte, donde estuviesen a salvo de oídos indiscretos, y entonces le confesó la idea que acababa de ocurrírsele:

-Escucha, Gothmog, estaba pensando que… ¿Y si Melkor no se ha marchado realmente a visitar a los hombres? ¿Y si se ha marchado para siempre y nos ha abandonado aquí en Angband, a nuestra suerte, una vez perdida toda esperanza de romper el cerco?

Los ojos del Balrog se abrieron atónitos, y de su mandíbula caída emergió una nube de estupefacción.

-No, no, no ¡eso no puede ser! El amo nunca nos dejaría tirados. ¡Es nuestro Señor, no puede hacer eso!

Sauron bajó la cabeza, y sintió un gran dolor al pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

-Es Melkor. Si hay alguien que puede hacer lo que quiera, ése es él.

El Balrog y el lugarteniente cruzaron sus miradas, y cada uno de ellos vio reflejados en los ojos del otro el mismo miedo y la misma duda.

Sin embargo, Melkor se había dirigido efectivamente hacia el Este, y durante lo que quedaba de día, recorrió llanuras, ascendió montañas, descendió valles y atravesó bosques, con las persistente luz del Sol persiguiéndole constantemente.   
Con la llegada del crepúsculo se detuvo un instante y respiró aliviado. La piel de su mano desnuda mostraba algunas marcas rojas de quemaduras, y se imaginaba que en la cara tendría lo mismo. Pero pronto desaparecerían, y además, había conseguido llegar a Hildórien justo con la puesta del Sol, tal como planeaba.   
En el verde valle que se extendía a sus pies, distinguió las miserables casuchas de los poblados humanos. Y allí, sobre una colina, y con los rayos moribundos del Sol iluminándole por detrás, se manifestó ante la asombrada congregación de hombres, en toda su negra y terrible majestad.  
Aquellas pobres criaturas cayeron de rodillas ante él, y le adoraron temerosos, incapaces de resistir el brillo en los ojos de Melkor, y casi heridos por su divina presencia y el resplandor de los Silmarils.  
Melkor se sonrió con malicia y los contempló durante un rato. Al parecer, los rumores eran ciertos: Eru había fabricado a los Segundos Nacidos mezclando a todas las otras razas de Arda en una sola. En efecto, algunos de aquellos hombres tenían el porte de los elfos, y eran casi tan hermosos como éstos. Otros, sin embargo, eran feos y grotescos cual orcos. Y en general, todos ellos estaban recubiertos de vello, tanto los hombres como las mujeres, al igual que los enanos, y algunos incluso lucían tupidas barbas.

“¡Hum! Tienen pelos incluso en las piernas y los brazos. ¡Qué seres tan groseros! Es evidente que Eru sólo los creó para poder sentirse superior a ellos. ¿Cómo puede un dios ser tan mezquino y acomplejado?- meditaba el Vala.

Entonces un clamor estridente lo sacó de sus reflexiones:

-¡Oh, poderoso dios Melkor, creador de la tierra y de los cielos, de los mares y las montañas, del Sol y de la Luna, acepta este sacrificio que hemos preparado para ti!

Una mujer con el pelo alborotado y desgreñado era la que así gritaba, y condujo ante él a un animal rechoncho y sonrosado que Melkor nunca antes había visto.   
Dos hombres prepararon una pira de leños sobre la que colocaron al animal, y una vez allí, le dieron muerte abriéndole el gaznate con un cuchillo. La bestia chilló y pataleó horriblemente, y los leños se empaparon con su sangre.   
A continuación, los hombres acercaron antorchas, prendieron fuego a la pira, y las llamas pronto se propagaron sobre el cadáver y comenzaron a consumir sus carnes.  
Un olor nauseabundo a grasa derretida y piel chamuscada ascendió a las fosas nasales de Melkor, y éste sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Por si fuera poco, los hombres apagaron el fuego a los pocos minutos, cortaron un pedazo de carne humeante, y se la ofrecieron al Vala para que comiese.

Melkor no comprendía nada. ¿Por qué esos humanos creían que él, precisamente él que era un dios, iba a necesitar comer aquello?   
Desde luego, Melkor había probado la comida y la bebida en más de una ocasión, y había descubierto que le proporcionaban una sensación placentera en la boca. Pero también le habían provocado otros efectos en el organismo al cabo de un rato, efectos menos agradables, por lo que ya no solía entregarse a esos placeres. Y en cualquier caso, si iba a entregarse a ellos, prefería hacerlo con algo mejor que un trozo de carne quemada y semicruda.  
Así pues, rechazó el sacrificio con un movimiento de mano, aunque le agradó la crueldad de esos hombres, que no habían encontrado mejor manera demostrarle su amor, que matando a un pobre animal indefenso.

Al ver que el dios no aceptaba el sacrificio, se levantó un rumor de preocupación y discusiones entre los humanos, que temían haber ofendido al Vala y haberse ganado con ello la condenación eterna. Rápidamente, otro grupo de hombres harapientos condujo ante él al ídolo que habían fabricado para adorarle, y le pidieron clemencia.   
Melkor se carcajeó para sus adentros al ver el tosco ídolo hecho con ramas, que pretendía representarle: le habían puesto cuatro brazos, una especia de cuernos sobre la cabeza, y lo que parecían ser alas de murciélago. Sin duda, los emisarios que mandó al Este habían hecho una descripción muy imaginativa de su Señor.  
Ahora algunos de los humanos comenzaron a entonar cánticos de alabanza, que no se sabía si iban dirigidos a él mismo o al ídolo, y Melkor comenzó a aburrirse.

-¡Hombres, callad un momento y escuchad al dios de Arda! –les gritó, alzando los brazos y despidiendo un breve fulgor de fuego- No he venido aquí para recibir regalos de vosotros, sino todo lo contrario. He venido a concederos todos vuestros deseos, a liberaros del yugo de vuestros enemigos y de quienes os oprimen, ¡de los elfos! No debéis confiar en ellos, hombres, pues son seres blasfemos que me han rechazado a mí, Melkor, el que se alza en poder, y en cambio adoran a falsos dioses. Los elfos os envidian y os odian, porque saben que yo os amo a vosotros y no a ellos. Sólo os pido esto: que me seáis siempre fieles y que os alejéis de los elfos, que les hagáis la guerra donde quiera que estén y no mostréis piedad. Si lo hacéis, os daré todo lo que queráis, pues soy un dios muy generoso.

La muchedumbre se alborotó al oír esta oferta, y hubo muchos que empezaron a suplicarle:

-¡Dios Melkor, protégenos de las enfermedades! –pidió un anciano.

-Os protegeré de ellas.

-¡Y haz que nuestras cosechas sean abundantes y nuestro ganado fértil! –gritó un hombre desde las filas de atrás.

-Os libraré del hambre también.

-Y expulsa de nuestras tierras el frío y la escarcha. ¡Que el Sol luzca aún con más fuerza! –exclamó una niña.

-Sí, también haré que el Sol brille más… -prometió Melkor, mordiéndose la lengua con fastidio por haber tenido que decir aquello.- ¡Os lo daré todo! Pero recordad, sólo si combatís a los malvados elfos. ¡Y ahora estad atentos, porque escogeré a uno de vosotros y lo llevaré conmigo a mi palacio del Norte, construido sobre las nubes, donde será dichoso para siempre!

Al decir esto, todo el mundo enmudeció y contuvo la respiración, ansiosos por ser los elegidos. En el silencio que se posó sobre el valle, casi podía escucharse el latido de cientos de corazones que aguardaban la decisión del dios con impaciencia.  
Melkor recorrió las miradas de todos ellos y escudriñó sus almas.   
No importaba que mirase a unos ojos azules o marrones o verdes, siempre veía lo mismo: miedo supersticioso y reverencia. Ninguno de aquellos le interesaba.   
Pero entonces se topó con un par de ojos grises, y en éstos descubrió algo nuevo: junto con el temor y la adoración comunes a sus congéneres, percibió además un profundo amor, y pureza de intenciones, y algo de ambición.   
Precisamente las cualidades perfectas para que corromper al individuo resultase divertido.   
Melkor hizo un gesto al sujeto para que se acercara, y éste se aproximó temblando, y subió al promontorio junto al Vala. Melkor se inclinó sobre él, y el humano dio un paso atrás deslumbrado por los Silmarils, pero los ojos negros del dios le atravesaron y quedó clavado en el sitio. Una sonrisa imperceptible se insinuó en los pálidos labios del Vala; el humano escogido era más bien de complexión delicada, ni muy joven ni muy viejo, y más hermoso que repulsivo.   
Melkor le acarició el rostro levemente con la mano que llevaba al descubierto, y el hombre tembló ante el tacto de aquellos dedos. Sobre todo, porque había sentido la caricia en el alma, y no en la piel.

-Dime, pequeña criatura, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? ¿Te gustaría disfrutar de una vida cien veces más larga que la de los otros hombres, y eludir a la muerte y la vejez por muchos años, y pasar esos años en compañía de un dios? –la voz de Melkor se deshizo en los oídos del hombre con una suavidad de terciopelo, con más dulzura aún que la caricia que le recorría por dentro. ¿Cómo podría resistirse?

El humano se arrodilló ante él y besó el borde de su túnica.

-¡Sí, mi amo y señor Melkor, el único dios verdadero de Arda! Llevadme con vos y disponed de mi cuerpo y de mi alma como gustéis. Yo os serviré para siempre.

Entonces dos mujeres, la anciana madre del hombre y su hermana, rogaron a Melkor que las dejara despedirse de él, y aquél les concedió su deseo. Las mujeres abrazaron al hombre con lágrimas en los ojos, en parte de tristeza por su partida, y en parte de profunda alegría por la gracia que había sido concedida a su hijo y hermano.   
Se abrazaron durante largo rato, hasta que Melkor comenzó a impacientarse, ansioso por regresar a Angband, y arrancó a su nuevo sirviente de brazos de las mujeres. Se despidió entonces de sus seguidores, prometiéndoles que enviaría de vez en cuando emisarios, envolvió al elegido en su manto de oscuridad, y desapareció en las sombras, justo en el momento en el que los últimos rayos del Sol se hundían bajo el horizonte.

Si el camino de ida había sido rápido y sencillo, el camino de vuelta, cargado como iba con aquella criatura, se hizo extremadamente pesado para Melkor.   
No importaba cuánto le insistiese para que aligerase el paso: en cuanto se despistaba un poco, el humano se quedaba muy atrás, perdido en la floresta enmarañada de los bosques, o hundido en una ciénaga, y Melkor tenía que regresar a buscarle. Además, cada poco tiempo tenía que parar para que la criatura comiese y descansase, por lo que el viaje amenazaba con volverse interminable.   
En otros tiempos, Melkor podría haberse transformado en un haz de luz y haberle transportado a donde quisiera en un instante. Pero ahora también él estaba limitado por unas piernas, y desde luego lo que no iba a hacer era cargar con el humano en brazos. Antes prefería dejarlo morir abandonado en algún páramo.   
No obstante, como ya habían recorrido un buen trecho en dirección a Angband, Melkor decidió armarse de paciencia y terminar el viaje con el botín, antes que sin él. De esta forma, cuando las cumbres de Thangorodrim y la muralla de las Montañas de Hierro se recortaron por fin ante ellos, habían transcurrido dos semanas y media.  
El hombre observó confuso las paredes escarpadas y la fortaleza negra excavada en las raíces de la roca. Y el miedo se apoderó de él cuando los tres picos expulsaron una nube de humo y cenizas, y el suelo tembló sacudido por las corrientes de magma.   
Una mano gélida le rozó la nuca, y la voz de Melkor le produjo un estremecimiento aún mayor que el que atravesaba las montañas:

-¿Qué ocurre, mi pequeño siervo? ¿No te gusta Angband, el reino de tu dios? –el hombre alzó los ojos con un gesto interrogativo.

-¿Angband? Mi Señor, yo creía que vivíais en un palacio construido sobre las nubes y lleno de luz.

La carcajada de Melkor le congeló el tuétano.

-¿Yo dije eso? Bien, lo que quise decir es que vivía en una fortaleza subterránea de fría roca y fuego asfixiante, donde la luz no llega jamás. Eso quise decir, espero no haberte decepcionado. –y el dedo de hielo entró en sus vértebras y le recorrió la columna entera.

Cuando Melkor irrumpió en la fortaleza con su nuevo juguete, todo el mundo sintió un alivio inmenso. Aunque Sauron sólo le había confesado sus temores a Gothmog, la sospecha de que Melkor no regresaría nunca más se había extendido rápidamente al resto de capitanes y tropas, por lo que ver de nuevo a su señor les quitó un amargo peso de encima. Y no sólo por saber que no les había abandonado, sino también porque aquello significaba que el mandato de Sauron llegaba a su fin.   
El lugarteniente aún les guardaba rencor desde el día en que lo encerraron en la pared, y se había desquitado poniendo a los orcos a trabajar a marchas forzadas en las fortificaciones exteriores, con la excusa de defender la fortaleza mejor frente a las catapultas. Con Melkor de nuevo al frente, los infelices albergaron la esperanza de que los duros trabajos se suavizaran un poco, o más bien, que cayeran en el olvido.  
Una guardia de orcos y Balrogs acudió a recibir al amo recién llegado, y entre las filas uniformes de soldados se adelantó Sauron e inclinó la cabeza, dándole la bienvenida y un escueto informe de lo acontecido durante su ausencia.   
Entonces se fijó en el insignificante ser medio escondido tras la túnica de Melkor, y se acercó a él con curiosidad para examinarle. El humano parecía intimidado por aquella mirada desigual y por los afilados colmillos, descubiertos en una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Supongo que éste es uno de los Segundos Nacidos, ¿no es así, mi Señor? –Melkor asintió, y empujó al humano hacia adelante, para que todos pudiesen verlo bien. Sauron le echó un vistazo desde diversos ángulos y por debajo de la ropa, lo cual inquietó a la criatura.- No tiene nada de especial. Parece más bien un elfo feo. –concluyó.

Gothmog se adelantó también para observar al humano de cerca, pero al ver el enorme cuerpo del demonio alzándose sobre él, y su negra boca exhalando vapores contra su rostro, el hombre se encogió en el suelo aterrado y se tapó los ojos. La carcajada gutural del Balrog le hizo temblar aún más.

-¡Mírale, Gorthaur! Me tiene más miedo a mí que a ti.

-Eso es porque sabe reconocer un rostro horrendo cuando lo ve.

Gothmog soltó una obscena maldición entre dientes, y luego, volviéndose hacia Melkor preguntó:

-¿Cómo se llama este ser, mi Señor?

Melkor hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-No sé. No lo recuerdo. Brum, hijo de Grum. O Bront, hijo de Tront… Todos se llaman igual, ¿acaso importa?

Entonces el humano levantó la cabeza tímidamente, y dirigiéndose al Vala, musitó con humildad:

-Mi Señor Melkor, mi nombre es Gra… -pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues Melkor le golpeó la cara, y el hombre cayó al suelo.

-¡Silencio, escoria! Los nombres están reservados para los orcos y para algunos animales. ¡Tú estás por debajo de ellos, así pues no necesitarás ningún nombre en Angband! –rugió colérico.

El humano permaneció en el suelo, contemplando atónito la sangre que le goteaba de la nariz, y sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de suceder. El dios al que adoraba, al que había confiado su vida, le había golpeado sin motivo, y ahora el pánico comenzaba a deslizarse por sus venas, poco a poco, como una corriente de escarcha.  
También Sauron y Gothmog estaban sorprendidos. Melkor casi nunca recurría a la violencia física personalmente, y menos aún por una ofensa que ni siquiera era tal, pues el humano no le había faltado al respeto en ningún momento. De hecho Melkor, como dios que era, siempre había despreciado la fuerza bruta considerándola algo propio de orcos y trolls, o peor aún, propio de Tulkas.   
Por eso, el ver ahora a su señor golpeando así a un ser inferior sin razón aparente, le pareció muy extraño a sus capitanes… extraño y gratuito.

Aquella bofetada fue el aviso definitivo para el huésped humano, de que su estancia en Angband no vendría acompañada de la dicha infinita y el gozo ultraterrenal que había esperado en un principio. No obstante, Melkor cumplió su promesa en parte, y concedió al hombre una longevidad muy por encima de la habitual en su raza, y frenó el decaimiento de su carne hasta el punto que parecía no envejecer nunca, o al menos hacerlo muy lentamente.   
De lo que nadie le había advertido, es de que junto con el don de una larga vida, también entraría en su alma la corrupción del Señor Oscuro, y que ésta tendría unos efectos tan visibles en su cuerpo. De la noche a la mañana, los cabellos que habían sido negros como ala de cuervo, se volvieron grises, y tanto el vello como el color de su piel desaparecieron por completo, dejando una superficie exangüe y fría. Los ojos se le inyectaron en sangre y los labios, negros al igual que la lengua y las uñas, se retrajeron para mostrar unos dientes amarillos y afilados de bestia.  
Horrorizado por estos cambios, el humano se presentó ante el trono de Melkor, de rodillas, y lloró amargamente, apelando a la clemencia del Vala para que le devolviese su aspecto original y le dejase regresar con los suyos. Pero Melkor se rió a carcajadas:

-¡Infeliz criatura! Te he atado a mí con lazos más profundos que los de la carne, más profundos que los que te unen a los otros hombres. Y son lazos que nada ni nadie, excepto yo, puede desatar. Vivirás mientras yo lo disponga, y morirás cuando yo lo disponga. Y tu existencia transcurrirá de acuerdo a mis veleidades. ¿Para qué quieres, de todas formas, recuperar tu aspecto humano? ¿Acaso pretendías encontrar una esposa aquí en Angband? ¡No hay amor entre estos muros! Pero si vuelves a quejarte de tu suerte, te entregaré a las hordas de mis orcos para que te conviertas en la esposa de todos ellos. Sin duda, éstos todavía te encontrarán deseable…

Entonces, al ver el breve fulgor de lascivia en las pupilas del Vala, y la sonrisa malvada que empezaba a dibujarse en la comisura de sus labios, el humano huyó despavorido y no osó acercarse a él nunca más.  
Desde ese día se arrastró por los rincones más oscuros de la fortaleza, intentando esconderse de los orcos y monstruos que lo atormentaban a cada instante.  
Y fue muy desdichado.

Así lo encontró Sauron cierto día que bajó a la armería: encogido en un rincón entre las lanzas y los escudos polvorientos, sollozando sin consuelo y sin hacer ruido.  
El lugarteniente se paró frente a él y lo contempló durante un rato.

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó al fin, con sequedad.

-Porque estoy solo. Porque echo de menos a mi familia, a mi querida madre, a mi dulce y hermosa hermana. Y porque siempre hacer frío aquí, y no encuentro más que dolor a mi alrededor. –contestó entre hipos, tratando de controlarse en vano. Luego añadió:- Y porque no comprendo.

-¿Qué es lo que no comprendes?

-No comprendo por qué el dios Melkor nos ha creado sólo para hacernos sufrir después. ¿Por qué me hace esto, si soy su hijo? ¿Por qué me odia tanto? –el humano volvió a cubrirse el rostro desfigurado con las manos, y Sauron esbozó media sonrisa irónica.

-Lo hace porque él no te creó. Fue Eru, así que es a él a quien tienes que quejarte. Os trajo a este mundo engañados, y Melkor tan sólo te ha mostrado lo amarga que es la vida en realidad.

El hombre le miró con ojos húmedos y confusos.

-¿Eru? ¿Quién es Eru? El dios Melkor nos dijo que él había creado a los humanos.

-Desde luego que lo dijo…

La criatura aguardó durante un instante a que el lugarteniente le diese una explicación más clara, pero éste permaneció impasible. Suspirando afligido al comprender el engaño, bajó la cabeza con resignación, y una nueva lágrima empezó a formarse en el borde de sus ojos. Escuchó entonces el sonido de las botas aproximándose, y la capa negra ondeó ante él enviando una ráfaga de aire helado contra su cara.   
Unos dedos, gélidos como el toque de la muerte, le rozaron la mejilla y le enjugaron las lágrimas que caían por ella. Era la primera vez que le tocaban con algo de suavidad desde que llegó a la fortaleza, y aunque la caricia le produjo consuelo y terror a partes iguales, deseó que durase un poco más.

-Es un mundo frío, y duro, y despiadado, ¿no es verdad? –le susurró el lugarteniente con dulzura cruel.- Vosotros los hombres no estáis hechos para él. No, vosotros sois flores de un solo día. Por la mañana despertáis cubiertos de rocío, a mediodía florecéis, y por la tarde exhaláis vuestro perfume y creéis que durareis para siempre. Pero con la llegada del crepúsculo ya os habéis marchitado, y vuestros pétalos grisáceos y resecos comienzan a desprenderse. Cuando cae la noche, no queda de vosotros sino un tallo ennegrecido. Y al día siguiente ya nadie os recuerda. –Sauron recogió una de las lágrimas con el dedo y la observó con indiferencia, antes de deshacerla entre el pulgar y el índice, y luego agregó:- He oído que muchas de vuestras mujeres mueren al traer un nuevo vástago al mundo. Dime, ¿hay algo más fútil que eso, hay algo más cómico y más trágico? Vuestra raza no durará mucho sobre la Tierra Media. De aquí a cien años, habréis desaparecido sin duda. ¿Cómo ibais a medrar, vosotros con vuestras ridículas existencias, en un mundo poblado por dioses, por elfos inmortales, por orcos sanguinarios y por trolls de piedra? Y sin embargo tú… Tú eres afortunado en cierto modo. No todo el mundo sabe apreciar los regalos de Melkor, pero a ti te ha concedido una gracia muy especial, y quizás para cuando llegue el fin de tu raza, tú estarás aún en el mundo para ser testigo de él, y aun lo sobrevivirás. Lo único que tienes que hacer es mantenerte a mi lado y alejarte de Melkor, pues si te atrapa ten por seguro que te hará mucho daño. Pero si permaneces bajo mi sombra estarás a salvo. Y ya que no te gusta tu nuevo rostro… puedes ponerte esto, y taparte al menos la mitad. –diciendo lo cual, el lugarteniente escogió un casco de entre las armaduras viejas y lo arrojó a los pies del humano.

Era un casco de hueso, fabricado con la parte superior del cráneo de algún animal horrendo. El hombre lo contempló estupefacto unos segundos, pero luego se dirigió a Sauron con agradecimiento.

-Mi señor, sois muy bueno conmigo. Gracias por protegerme.

-¡No te equivoques! Yo soy casi tan cruel como el Señor Melkor. –espetó el lugarteniente con rostro severo.- Pero también soy más previsible. Si sigues mis órdenes y no me decepcionas, no tienes por qué temer.

-Seguiré vuestras órdenes y os seré fiel, mi señor Sauron.

-Llámame “amo”. –Sauron siempre había deseado poder decir eso.

-Sí, mi amo. –asintió el hombre, mirándole con adoración.

Y se colocó el casco sobre la cabeza, quedándole sólo la boca al descubierto, y los dos ojos enrojecidos asomados por las cuencas de la calavera.

Desde ese día en adelante, el humano no se separó de Sauron ni por un segundo. Le seguía a sol y sombra, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y palabras, y aprendiendo todo lo que podía acerca de cómo tratar con los orcos, cómo dar órdenes y aplicar castigos, y cómo organizar el trabajo.   
Al principio, se contentó con ser un testigo silencioso de los actos de su amo, pero poco a poco el lugarteniente le fue concediendo autonomía y confiándole tareas menores.  
Entonces Sauron quedó gratamente sorprendido al comprobar que aquella extraña criatura no sólo podía ser muy leal, sino que también tenía una gran capacidad de adaptación, y que pronto cambió su inocencia original por astucia, el miedo por arrogancia, y la pureza por crueldad. En cuanto sintió que Sauron confiaba en él y le otorgaba siquiera un poco de autoridad, el humano se hinchió de soberbia. Y comenzó a vestir de forma ostentosa y a lucir los anillos y joyas que su amo le regalaba, para dejar muy claro a los inferiores quién estaba por encima de ellos.   
Sauron se regodeaba al ver lo fáciles de corromper que habían resultado ser esos hijos menores de Ilúvatar. Fáciles de corromper y mezquinos, además. Pues si las otras razas y animales solían demostrar su fuerza enfrentándose a seres tanto o más poderosos que ellos mismos, descubrió que estos humanos, por el contrario, disimulaban su debilidad natural abusando de los que eran aún más débiles. Y le parecía muy divertido y al mismo tiempo patético, que aquellos seres a los que no se había otorgado ninguna cualidad especial, mostrasen sin embargo tales delirios de grandeza, tales ambiciones y caprichos, que superaban con mucho los límites que Eru les había impuesto.   
En cierto modo, le recordaban un poco al propio Melkor, con la diferencia, claro está, de que en Melkor aquellas ambiciones eran razonables, mientras que en los hombres resultaban ridículas. A veces Sauron tenía la impresión de que cuando Eru había concebido a los elfos, lo había hecho con pensamientos similares a los que engendraron a Manwë, pero que al concebir a los hombres, lo había hecho con esa misma zona oscura de su mente de la que surgió Melkor.

Y de alguna forma, Melkor también lo sospechaba.  
Él, el ser más poderoso de Arda, se veía reflejado en ellos, los seres más insignificantes de la tierra, y esto le encolerizaba.  
Por eso, el Vala no aprobó que su lugarteniente hubiese transformado al hombre en su siervo personal, y aguardó la ocasión propicia parra arrebatárselo, mientras en lo hondo de su corazón maquinaba cómo atormentarle de alguna forma horrible.  
Tampoco los orcos ni los Balrogs miraron con buenos ojos al protegido de Sauron, y Gothmog les espió con suspicacia, y comenzaron a correr rumores por Angband.  
Pero de momento, el humano permaneció a salvo, y dentro de su insignificante parcela de poder se creyó un dios. Todos empezaron a llamarlo “la Sombra de Sauron”, hasta el punto que él mismo olvidó poco a poco su nombre original, ése que ya no le dejaban utilizar. Y nunca más volvió a quitarse el casco de hueso.

El lugarteniente supo aprovechar bien los servicios de su nuevo subalterno, y delegó en él las tareas que le resultaban más pesadas, o que requerían contacto con Gothmog, fuese contacto físico, comunicativo, o simplemente visual.   
Liberado de estas trabas, pudo dedicarse a menesteres más interesantes, y en los días que siguieron recorrió a menudo la Tierra Media de incógnito, tratando de obtener información sobre los nuevos reinos de los Noldor. La idea obsesiva de romper el cerco de Angband le rondaba la cabeza día y noche, pero no halló ninguna solución por el momento.  
Sin embargo, llegaron a sus oídos rumores acerca de una maldición que Mandos había lanzado sobre los Noldor antes de que partiesen al exilio, y de la enemistad de Thingol hacia los Altos Elfos, causada por cierta refriega en las Tierras Imperecederas que no llegó a comprender muy bien, pues todos hablaban ambiguamente sobre ella.  
Éstas eran buenas noticias, desde luego, y Sauron dedicó su escaso tiempo libre a maquinar cómo podría aprovechar la desunión entre las distintas casas de los elfos. Doriath seguía siendo una espina clavada en su corazón, y nada le satisfacería más que ver caer el reino a manos de su propia raza.

También en las tierras lejanas del Este, en Hildórien, se dejó ver por las noches un gran lobo negro con un ojo de cristal refulgente, que parecía espiar a los atemorizados hombres.   
Sauron se sorprendió al comprobar que, contra todo pronóstico, aquellos seres, lejos de menguar en número, se habían multiplicado espectacularmente. De una forma similar a las ratas y los insectos, que pese a ser tan insignificantes, se extendía por todas partes. Por desgracia, algunos de aquellos hombres aún mantenían lazos de amistad con los elfos, quienes al fin y al cabo les habían enseñado el lenguaje y una buena parte de las técnicas que usaba su civilización.  
Esto hizo a Sauron meditar acerca del poder del idioma para unir a los pueblos y de cómo, paradójicamente, la lengua de los elfos grises había llegado a usarse en todo Beleriand, incluso entre los orcos.   
Entonces tuvo una idea, y transformándose en murciélago, voló a toda prisa hacia Angband.

Melkor estaba, como de costumbre, asomado al ventanuco de un torreón mientras espiaba al ejército enemigo. El cerco le producía una enorme ansiedad, y en ocasiones se paseaba de aquí para allá como un animal enjaulado y rabioso.   
El Vala necesitaba extender su poder por la tierra, ya fuera recorriéndola él mismo como antes de su estancia en Valinor, o al menos desplegando por ella a sus criaturas, que no en vano llevaban en el interior parte de ese poder. Pero ahora se veía obligado a reconcentrar toda esa energía dentro de su cuerpo, y había días en que Sauron le notaba tan sobrecargado, que temía que estallase en una terrible onda expansiva y los calcinase a todos.

Aquel era uno de esos días. Por eso Melkor no tenía ganas de escuchar la propuesta de Sauron.

-¿Crear una nueva lengua para los siervos de Angband y conseguir que todos la hablen en la Tierra Media? ¡No tengo tiempo para esas futilidades! –gruñó, sin dejar de espiar a los Noldor.

-Pero estaréis de acuerdo, mi Señor, en que el Sindarin no debería ser la lengua franca.

-¡Desde luego que no! ¿Con qué derecho se creen esos elfos para ponerle nombre a todas las tierras que me pertenecen? Doriath es un reino ridículo, ¡que hablen su jerga allí si quieren! No obstante, crear una lengua nueva es algo tedioso que requiere tiempo y paciencia. ¡Y yo no tengo ninguna de las dos cosas! Por mí, podemos obligarles a hablar en la vieja lengua de los Valar. –Sauron sonrió disimuladamente; la lengua de los Valar era tan impronunciable para las criaturas de carne y hueso, que probablemente les sangraría la boca sólo con intentar hablarla. Melkor interrumpió sus reflexiones agarrándole del brazo y arrastrándole junto a la ventana:- ¡Mira, mira ahí! ¿No te parece que han movido sus posiciones, que se han acercado unos metros desde ayer?

-No lo sé, Señor, a mí me parece que están en el mismo sitio, pero bien pudiera ser…

-¡¡Me están desafiando otra vez!! ¿¡Y acaso he de aguantar sus impertinencias sin hacer nada!? ¡No!

Entonces Melkor dio la orden de ataque a los soldados que operaban las catapultas de los baluartes superiores. Al poco rato, una lluvia de enormes bloques de piedra cayó sobre los Noldor causando estragos y abriendo grandes boquetes en sus filas.   
Los daños fueron considerables, pero los soldados enemigos pronto se reagruparon, y respondieron con su propia lluvia de piedras contra los muros de la fortaleza. Durante unos minutos se sintió un temblor sacudiendo las paredes de arriba abajo, y algunos de los muebles de la estancia cayeron al suelo.   
La contraofensiva fue breve, y una vez hubo terminado, Gothmog entró en la sala ligeramente herido en un brazo, para informar de que los Noldor habían abierto un agujero en las fortificaciones, aunque no era nada demasiado importante.  
Sauron percibió en ese momento una extraña pulsación que parecía provenir de Melkor, como una onda caliente de furia que se extendió por la sala. Con ojos llameantes, el Vala ordenó a Gothmog que enviase una fuerza de choque contra los Noldor. Los orcos fueron reagrupados al instante, y salieron por las puertas de Angband en formaciones compactas, que se estrellaron contra la barrera de los elfos con violencia desesperada. Melkor y su lugarteniente observaron la carnicería de allí abajo desde el ventanuco.   
Los orcos lucharon fieramente, pero el ejército enemigo los envolvió sin que pudiesen hacerle frente, y muy pocos consiguieron regresar a la seguridad de la fortaleza.  
Los que lo lograron, lo hicieron dejando un reguero de sangre negra o algún que otro miembro perdido en el camino.   
Desde las filas de los Altos Elfos se elevó entonces un clamor de insolente júbilo, y Sauron sintió otra palpitación de calor atravesando la habitación, e incluso a él mismo. Melkor se asomó a la ventana y gritó a pleno pulmón:

-¡¡Elfos, ahora sí que habéis agotado mi paciencia!! –y mientras lo decía, el cielo se oscureció sobre la llanura de Ard-galen, y las cumbres de Thangorodrim temblaron con los vapores acumulados hasta explotar en una inmensa nube tóxica.

Una nueva pulsación estremeció las paredes, y luego otra más intensa, y aún otra más.   
Sauron retrocedió, un poco atemorizado. Con la cuarta pulsación, que parecía venir directamente del corazón del Vala, una especie de terremoto sacudió la tierra, y el suelo se resquebrajó abajo en la llanura, dejando al descubierto el magma subterráneo.   
De las grietas emergió humo venenoso, escupitajos de fuego y azufre maloliente, que se tragaron a un buen número de soldados de los que ya no se supo más. El pánico cundió entre los Noldor y se vieron obligados a ceder terreno, o de lo contrario morir entre las llamas. El cerco siguió allí, por supuesto, pero ahora al menos estaba más alejado.  
Melkor se quedó apoyado en el marco de la ventana con los ojos cerrados, como desvanecido, mientras recuperaba las fuerzas empleadas. Incluso desde donde estaba, Sauron podía escuchar el reflujo de su sangre hirviéndole en las venas y la respiración acelerada de su pecho.   
Dio un paso cauteloso hacia el Vala y le tocó el hombro suavemente; su cuerpo despedía un calor intolerable.

-Mi Señor, ¿estáis bien?

Melkor abrió los ojos, al principio un poco desorientado, pero tenía una expresión mucho más calmada, casi de sereno placer.

-Sí, estoy bien, mucho mejor ahora. Necesitaba esto. –el Vala se apoyó en su lugarteniente, intentando disimular la debilidad que todavía sentía en las piernas.

-Mañana enviaré al doble de orcos que hoy y abriré una brecha en el cerco.

-Si me lo permitís, Señor, no creo que el problema radique en el número de orcos, sino en nuestras posiciones. Los Noldor están desplegados, mientras que nuestras tropas se ven obligadas a salir de Angband en estrechas columnas. Pueden envolvernos fácilmente por los flancos, donde nuestros soldados son vulnerables. Si mandáis el doble de orcos, sólo conseguiréis perder el doble de efectivos; los ataques frontales son suicidas.

Melkor entrecerró los ojos en un gesto entre suspicaz y adormecido.

-Eso que dices no tiene ningún sentido, Sauron. El doble de orcos sigue siendo el doble. Si con eso no basta, mandaré el triple. Pero sea, ya que te aprovechas de mi momentáneo estado de apaciguamiento para decir tonterías, te dejaré que las digas hasta el final. ¿Qué es lo que te propones?

-Había pensado que podríamos levantar otra base de operaciones a cierta distancia. Una base de operaciones secreta, desde la que atacar a los Noldor por la retaguardia cuando menos se lo esperen. Los empujaremos por detrás, y al mismo tiempo haremos presión desde Angband…y entonces quedarán aplastados entre los dos frentes, como una hormiga entre el pie y el suelo. –y Sauron golpeó con el puño contra la palma abierta de su otra mano, para hacer la explicación aún más elocuente.

Melkor alzó las cejas, meditabundo.

-Sí…Puede que sólo sea por la descarga de poder que acabo de tener, y que todavía me nubla la mente, pero parece una buena idea. ¡De acuerdo, Sauron, busca esa nueva base de operaciones! Quedas al cargo.

Sauron inclinó la cabeza, y se sintió enormemente orgulloso. Aquella era una de las escasas ocasiones en las que Melkor alababa abiertamente una de sus ideas, y había que disfrutar del momento. Sólo lamentaba que Gothmog no lo hubiese visto.

Durante las siguientes semanas Sauron y sus espías se desplegaron por toda la Tierra Media en busca del lugar propicio para levantar una nueva fortaleza. Y la fortuna quiso que ni siquiera tuviesen que levantarla: encontraron una recién construida en un lugar inmejorable.  
Habían brotado muchas cosas nuevas sobre la tierra durante el tiempo que el lugarteniente permaneció emparedado, y una de éstas la descubrió en una isla del río Sirion. Donde previamente no había habido más que un montículo cubierto de hierba, con algún que otro árbol aquí y allá, ahora se levantaba una poderosa torre de piedra, cuyas almenas recortadas contra el cielo gris la asemejaban a la muela mellada de un gigante.  
Sauron la contempló largo rato desde la distancia, posado en forma de cuervo sobre una rama, y meditó acerca de las ventajas estratégicas del lugar. Cuanto más pensaba sobre ello, más apropiada le parecía su situación. Aquella fortaleza tenía que pertenecer a Angband, a Melkor, a él mismo, costase lo que costase, no importaba cuánto. Su estructura era grácil y hermosa, obra de los Noldor sin duda, pero al mismo tiempo poseía una resistencia e impenetrabilidad admirables.   
Impenetrabilidad, desde luego: Aquello era una cualidad en sí misma, pero una inconveniencia desde el punto de vista de alguien como Sauron, que precisamente quisiese penetrar en la torre con sus tropas.  
Si al menos tuviese detalles exactos acerca de la construcción, del trazado de las plantas y de las defensas de las que disponía, podría descubrir algún punto flaco por donde emprender el asalto. Pero la torre estaba muy bien guardada por numerosos guerreros noldorin, por lo que era imposible entrar, ni siquiera acercarse más.   
Al menos no sería posible como lugarteniente de Angband, o como lobo negro, o como infecto murciélago. Siempre le quedaba la opción de desencarnarse e inspeccionar el edificio como un fantasma invisible. Pero Sauron había pasado demasiado tiempo sin un cuerpo al que aferrarse, y la idea de tener que desprenderse de él una vez más le resultaba repugnante. ¿Cómo podría adoptar una apariencia lo suficientemente noble y hermosa como para que le invitaran a cruzar las puertas de la torre, y al mismo tiempo, lo bastante inofensiva e insignificante para que no le viesen como una amenaza y levantase sospechas?  
Una idea comenzó entonces a tomar forma en la mente de Sauron, y entre las hojas del pino en el cual estaba posado, se vio un breve destello por un instante.

Pocos minutos después, un grupo de guardias se alejaron de la fortaleza alertados por los gritos desesperados de ayuda y los sollozos que provenían del bosquecillo cercano.  
Allí en un claro, tendida en el suelo con los vestidos rasgados y una herida sangrante en la pierna, descubrieron a una hermosísima doncella que lloraba inconsolable. Sus cabellos eran negros como las noches sin estrellas de los lejanos días de Utumno, y caían en onduladas cascadas por sus hombros y espalda. Pero su piel era tan blanca y luminosa como las nieves de Taniquetil cuando Varda esparcía sobre ellas el polvo de astros lejanos.   
Los guardias se aproximaron a ella con palabras tranquilizadoras y de consuelo, y cuando la doncella levantó la mirada, quedaron petrificados en el sitio, y sus corazones se llenaron de amor y compasión. Aquellos dos ojos les recordaron a las piedras de ámbar que en otro tiempo tallaron los Noldor para Aulë, y ambos parecían arder con una llama propia, cálida y amable, pero también tentadora y llena de seducción.  
Sin dudar un instante, los soldados recogieron a la dama herida y la condujeron a la fortaleza para curarle la pierna y ponerla a salvo.  
Sauron se carcajeó para sus adentros. La belleza, desde luego, era algo hueco y vano, pero muy útil cuando los corazones de los hombres no son menos vanos y huecos, cuando su miopía no les deja ver más allá de la fachada de las cosas, y toman por oro puro lo que no es más que un resplandor.

De esta guisa, y fingiendo cojear por el dolor, Sauron se dejó conducir por su escolta a través del puente que llevaba a la isla. Por el camino no perdió ocasión de inspeccionar el puente en cuestión y los alrededores. Si quería llevar a cabo el asalto, aquella era, obviamente, la forma más sencilla de atravesar el río. El hecho de que estuviese orientado hacia el Sur presentaba el inconveniente de que las tropas tendrían que dar primero un rodeo, pero por otro lado, un ataque de Angband desde ese lado sería más inesperado. Además, era un puente muy sólido y resistente, por lo que la posibilidad de que consiguiesen destruirlo antes del cruce era improbable. Al final del puente se alzaba una barbacana con un par de centinelas: el primer obstáculo.   
Sauron tomó nota mental de todas las fortificaciones a medida que se acercaba a la entrada principal. Detrás de la barbacana se abría un foso, quizás de unos cinco metros de profundidad, lleno de agua verdosa, bajo cuya superficie se adivinaban las puntas afiladas de unas estacas, para que en el caso de que el enemigo no se ahogase, al menos pudiese quedar ensartado. Quizás había un poco de Ulmo también en aquellas aguas estancadas, o quizás no. Antes de que las tropas pudiesen cruzar el foso, alguien tendría que pasar al otro lado volando y cortar las cuerdas del puente levadizo. Thuringwethil la vampiro serviría.   
A continuación estaba el muro exterior, con cuatro baluartes principales, y cuatro baluartes secundarios entre cada uno de éstos, que daban al trazado la apariencia de una estrella de ocho puntas. Sobre cada baluarte una torreta, y en cada torreta cuatro centinelas. La misma estructura se repetía en el muro interior, sólo que a más elevación y a menor escala.   
Por último, en medio, se alzaba la gran torre octogonal. Sauron comprobó sin sorpresa que también allí arriba en las almenas había centinelas.  
Estaba calculando mentalmente el número de soldados desplegados en el exterior, cuando una exclamación le sacó de sus maquinaciones:

-¡Oh, por todo cuanto es sagrado! ¿Qué me traéis aquí, guardias? ¡Una encantadora doncella, y herida además!

Sauron se encontraba ahora en el hall principal de la torre, y un Noldo ricamente vestido, el señor del castillo sin duda, descendía los escalones hacia él con expresión alarmada y confusa. Al primer vistazo, el lugarteniente adivinó que aquel elfo, fuese de noble familia o no, tenía más bien pocas luces. Curiosamente, sus cabellos no eran negros como acostumbraban ser entre los miembros de su clan, sino rubios.

“Un mestizo, sin duda” se dijo.

El elfo se aproximó a él y le tomó de las manos, lo cual provocó en Sauron un ligero movimiento de repulsión.

-Bella muchacha, ¿por qué vagáis sola por estos lugares peligrosos, y quién os ha herido de esa forma? –continuó, con la mirada clavada en los ojos de ámbar ardiente.

Sauron soltó un suspiro afectado y se cubrió la cara, como si el solo recuerdo de sus imaginarias desdichas le fuese a hacer llorar de nuevo.

-¡Ay, mi señor! La razón por la que vago sola es una triste historia de amor imposible y mezquinos celos. Yo vivía en Hithlum, en el reino del poderoso Fingolfin, y allí fui amada en tiempos más felices por un apuesto y valeroso muchacho. Yo correspondía a su amor con todo mi corazón, por lo que cuando el envidioso rival de mi amado intentó reclamar mi mano, no encontró en mí más que frialdad y desdén. Ahora mi amor yace muerto, atravesado por una espada traicionera, y yo huyo por los bosques sin más compañía que las bestias salvajes. Un lobo de las Montañas Sombrías me hirió en la pierna, pero logré escapar. De todas formas, no es ésa la herida que me preocupa, mi señor, sino la que tengo en el alma. La cual, adivino, me llevará muy pronto a las estancias de Mandos. –Sauron volvió a suspirar, esta vez con mayor afectación aún, e hizo amago de desvanecerse. El elfo se apresuró a sujetarle para que no cayera.

-No os preocupéis, mi hermosa señora. Ahora estáis a salvo en la fortaleza de Minas Tirith. Yo soy Orodreth, el señor de este lugar, y os protegeré de todo mal. ¿Cómo os llamáis, querida?

-Thuringwethil –Sauron soltó el primer nombre femenino que le vino a la cabeza.

El lugarteniente no pasaba mucho tiempo rodeado de mujeres, y además, al haber pensado poco antes en la vampiro, tenía el nombre en la punta de la lengua. Una lengua que se mordió al instante, arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir.  
Orodreth frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-Ése es un nombre muy oscuro para una mujer tan luminosa… -comentó.

Pero en efecto, no era un Noldo muy avispado, y simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
Ordenó entonces a los soldados que llevaran a la dama a un lugar tranquilo donde reposar, y que avisasen a un curandero. Sauron tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que le desinfectasen y le vendasen la falsa herida, y luego fingió descansar de su agotador viaje en el diván de una alcoba.  
Se sentía francamente incómodo dentro de aquel cuerpo desacostumbrado, y su naturaleza estaba empezando a rechazarlo. Aquella figura delicada, aquellos miembros flojos y blandos, representaban todo lo que despreciaba.   
Porque Sauron nunca había tenido aprecio por el sexo femenino. En aquellas criaturas no había encontrado, por norma general, más que compasión, y ternura, y sentimentalismo. Todas ellas cualidades inútiles. Y nunca comprendería por qué algunos Ainur habían escogido esos cuerpos débiles de forma voluntaria.

Aunque volviendo su mirada hacia atrás en el tiempo, no estaba muy seguro de que siempre hubiese pensado así. Quizás había sido Melkor el que le había metido esas ideas en la cabeza, el que había instigado en él ese odio hacia la feminidad.  
Probablemente todo comenzó en su origen con la disputa entre el Vala renegado y la reina de los Valar, y aún recordaba el enfado de Melkor poco tiempo después, cuando se enteró de que todos los Ainur consideraban a Varda la más hermosa entre ellos. Melkor había atravesado como un relámpago la montaña en la que él mismo trabajaba por aquel entonces junto a Aulë, provocando el derrumbe de la cumbre entera. Y había proclamado a los cuatro vientos que él no sólo era el más poderoso, sino también el más hermoso de los Ainur, y no Varda.  
Por aquel entonces, Melkor simplemente quería ser el máximo exponente de TODO. Si algún Ainu hubiese dicho que era el más azul, Melkor probablemente habría intervenido también, diciendo que él era más azul aún.

Claro que, efectivamente, Melkor había sido muy hermoso en aquellos tiempos…  
Sauron se preguntaba si todavía le seguía pareciendo hermoso. Ahora que era un Señor Oscuro, una sombra de lo que fue en otro tiempo, consumido, retorcido y corrompido por su propio poder.   
Una voz imperceptible le contestó desde las profundidades de su mente, y le dijo que sí, que le seguía pareciendo hermoso. Más que nunca, de hecho.   
Sauron sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar a la voz. No era momento de pensar en banalidades, sino en las fortificaciones de la torre.

Respecto a esto, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de la alcoba ya estaba adquiriendo las tonalidades rojizas del atardecer, y el lugarteniente se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tendría que permanecer allí tumbado sin hacer nada.  
Como si hubiese adivinado su impaciencia, Orodreth asomó entonces la cabeza por la puerta, para cerciorarse de que la invitada se encontraba bien, y le preguntó si quería cenar algo. Lo que Sauron quería con más fervor era recorrer de una vez la torre y pasar lista al número de efectivos y de armamento que se ocultaban allí. Pero si rechazaba la comida después de un supuesto viaje tan largo, resultaría sospechoso.  
Así pues, Sauron se vio obligado a acompañar a Orodreth a la mesa y escuchar sus interminables e insulsos parloteos. Era asombroso cómo aquel elfo podía hablar tanto sin decir nada. Sólo se callaba por unos instantes cuando Sauron clavaba su mirada en él. Entonces permanecía como embobado y perdido en las profundidades de aquellos orbes de ámbar, y se ruborizaba y tenía que mirar para otro lado. Pero al momento siguiente reanudaba su cháchara:

-…pues bien, mi hermano Finrod fue el que construyó esta fortaleza. Pero al poco de terminarla, se enfrascó en nuevos trabajos y se puso a excavar cuevas en el Sur. ¿Qué os parece? Un Noldo de sangre real viviendo en una cueva. Es absurdo, lo sé. Pero mi hermano Finrod siempre fue un poco raro. Se ha juntado con esos enanos feos y desgarbados, e incluso trabado amistad con ellos. Felagund, le llaman… Verdaderamente, si no fuese mi hermano, creería que tiene un poco de sangre de enano, porque además es algo bajito. ¡No creerías la cantidad de tesoros que se trajo de Valinor! ¿Y total para qué, para meterlos en una cueva y que el salitre y el moho se los coman? La Tierra Media no es lugar para dorados tesoros ni refinamientos de corte real. Todo aquí es tan agreste, tan rudo… A veces, os lo digo en serio mi hermosa dama, a veces me arrepiento de haber seguido a mi tío Fëanor hasta aquí sólo por esas dichosas joyas. Capturar a Morgoth estaría bien, desde luego, y llevarlo a Valinor, y entregárselo a Tulkas para que le diese una paliza de proporciones cósmicas. Pero las joyas en sí… ¡por mí pueden irse al infierno con Morgoth y toda su corte de apestosos sirvientes! Mi padre fue el más sensato, a fin de cuentas…

De todo lo que dijo Orodreth, sólo una cosa llamó la atención de Sauron. Y esto fue la noticia de que Finrod estaba excavando algo en el Sur, sin duda un reino subterráneo a semejanza del de Thingol. Intentó sonsacarle algo de información acerca de la localización de ese reino secreto, pero aparte de enterarse de que se llamaba Nargothrond, no consiguió que Orodreth le contase nada más. Probablemente, ni siquiera él tenía una idea muy exacta del emplazamiento aún.

Después de la cena, Sauron rogó a su anfitrión que le mostrase la torre por dentro, y al fin pudo hacer el recuento de soldados y armas. El elfo se extrañó mucho de que la grácil doncella mostrase tanto interés por lugares como la armería o los torreones, pero no le dio mayor importancia, y el placer de acompañar a tan hermosa invitada borró cualquier resto de sospecha.   
Porque en efecto, Orodreth estaba más que encantado con aquella belleza. Y en cierto momento, de una forma muy disimulada, pasó el brazo en torno a la cintura de su acompañante mientras subían los escalones hasta las almenas. Sauron pensó entonces en agarrar aquel brazo atrevido y arrancárselo de cuajo. Pero prefirió no hacerlo, ya que aquel sería un comportamiento muy impropio de una dama.

Cuando la curiosidad del lugarteniente estuvo satisfecha, y el plano del edificio trazado en su mente, Sauron pidió a su anfitrión que le condujese a una alcoba para dormir, ya que la noche empezaba a caer en el exterior. En cuanto el tedioso elfo le dejase a solas, podría escapar a Angband con el informe para Melkor.  
Orodreth le condujo entonces a una alcoba mucho más lujosa y ornamentada que el resto de estancias de aquella austera fortaleza. Debía ser una habitación para los invitados o, Sauron apenas se atrevía a pensarlo, la propia habitación de Orodreth. Una pequeña ventana junto a la cama proporcionaba la vía de escape perfecta.

-Bien, mi señor. Ahora si no os importa, me gustaría descansar. –le soltó, sin mucho empeño por disimular su impaciencia.

Además, cada vez le costaba más esfuerzo mantener aquella forma falsa, y su espíritu empezaba a agitarse, deseoso de abandonarla cuanto antes.  
Pero el estúpido elfo no captó la indirecta, o quizás no quiso darse por aludido, y permaneció allí plantado con la mirada fija en sus ojos, como si un hechizo le hubiese anulado las entendederas.

-Bella Thuringwethil, he de confesaros que, más que la gloria o las riquezas, o incluso más que la derrota de Morgoth, lo que siempre he deseado con todo el ardor de mi corazón era formar una familia –dijo entonces Orodreth, tomando las pálidas manos de Sauron- Durante mucho tiempo he recorrido las Tierras Imperecederas, y después la Tierra Media, en busca de una esposa. Pero no he tenido suerte, y no quisiera terminar como mi hermano Finrod: un solterón frustrado, viviendo en una cueva y rodeado de enanos. Sin embargo, desde que os he conocido, este temor se ha mitigado en mi interior. Porque mi intuición me dice que ya he encontrado a mi futura mujer, con la que pasaré el resto de mis días hasta que, quizás, el azar me envíe a Mandos. Y es ésta una intuición demasiado poderosa para ser errónea, es una inspiración de los Valar sin duda, y no puedo hacer nada para luchar contra ella. Perdonadme, querida dama, ya sé que ahora mismo vuestro corazón está roto. Pero quizás yo pueda ayudaros a cerrar la herida…

Y entonces, para horror de Sauron, el elfo se inclinó sobre él mientras cerraba los ojos, y apretó los labios contra los suyos. El lugarteniente sintió una bola de repugnancia revolviéndose en su estómago, y no supo qué hacer con aquella embarazosa situación. Desearía haber clavado los colmillos en el cuello de Orodreth y haber dejado que se desangrase allí mismo, pero por desgracia eso no era una opción.   
Se fijó entonces en el espejo que tenía al lado, y allí, en el reflejo que mostraba la horrible imagen del Noldo besándole, descubrió un detalle inquietante. Su ojo derecho estaba empezando a perder el color y adoptar la apariencia vidriosa de costumbre. Era un signo indudable de que el poder que mantenía el engaño se estaba agotando, y de que su forma pronto revertiría al estado original.   
Si de repente Orodreth abría los ojos y descubría que a quien estaba besando era al lugarteniente de Angband, todo su plan se vendría abajo. Probablemente conseguiría escapar sano y salvo, pero darían la voz de alarma. Y entonces la vigilancia se redoblaría en la torre, y quizás incluso levantasen nuevas fortificaciones, haciendo el asalto todavía más complicado.   
Consciente de esto, Sauron empujó al elfo con brusquedad para romper el beso. Y acto seguido se cubrió el rostro con las manos, fingiendo llorar, para que no pudiese ver el ojo delator.

-Por favor, mi señor, marchaos, sólo deseo estar sola… -sollozó con voz estrangulada.

Orodreth dio un paso atrás, murmuró una disculpa entrecortada, y luego se retiró a toda prisa.  
Sauron suspiró aliviado cuando se quedó a solas por fin. Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo: la altura no era excesiva, y la idea de que la dama hubiese escapado por allí podía ser más o menos plausible. Así pues, y harto ya de aquella penosa apariencia, el lugarteniente se transformó en murciélago y escapó volando por el hueco.   
Ser una doncella, aunque sólo hubiese sido durante unas horas, había sido la experiencia más espeluznante de su vida.

Cuando regresó a Angband, fue recibido con el caos habitual que reinaba en la fortaleza en los últimos tiempos. Orcos malheridos se desparramaban por cada rincón y cada columna, perdiendo las últimas gotas de vida a través de los chorros de sangre que les manaban de cada miembro. Escudos abollados y espadas melladas entorpecían el paso. Trozos de piedras rotas, que parecían haber sido parte de algún troll descuidado, rodaban de aquí para allá hasta quedar pulverizadas bajo las pisadas de los orcos más pequeños, que atendían a los heridos sin mucho entusiasmo. En el suelo, algunos lobos ensartados en docenas de flechas agonizaban entre lamentos inaudibles.  
Y en medio de todo aquel desorden, Gothmog daba vueltas frenético, vociferando a unos y otros, y rasgando el aire con el látigo sin golpear a nadie, sino tan solo para dar salida a su furia.

-¡¡Sauron, ya era hora!! –gritó, cuando vio llegar al lugarteniente. Éste se acercó a él con expresión atónita por el desastre que le rodeaba.

-¿Pero qué ha ocurrido aquí?

-¿¡Que qué ha ocurrido!? ¡¡Pues que el amo Melkor ha intentado otro ataque desesperado para romper el cerco, eso ha ocurrido!! –Gothmog estaba tan inflamado, que el humo que desprendía le produjo escozor en los ojos a Sauron.

-No te exaltes, y no me grites, Gothmog.

-¡¡No estoy gritando!! ¿¡Y cómo quieres que no me exalte!? El amo Melkor quiere que mande a mis Balrogs allá afuera, ahora que ya casi no nos quedan orcos en condiciones. ¡No voy a mandar a mis Balrogs a esa ratonera para que caigan inútilmente a manos de los Noldor! ¿Has visto el ejército que se amontona ahí afuera? ¡Cada vez hay más!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? ¿Que me asome a una ventana y les pida amablemente a los elfos que se retiren?

-¡No, que hables con Melkor y le hagas entrar en razón, que para algo eres su querido lugarteniente! A mí no me escucha.

Sauron sonrió con sorna al notar la amargura con la que había pronunciado la palabra “querido”.

-De acuerdo. Hablaré con él, en vista de tu incapacidad para resolver problemas por ti mismo.

El látigo del Balrog silbó a escasos centímetros de Sauron como una advertencia, y el fuego que desprendía estuvo a punto de prenderle la capa. El lugarteniente dio un paso atrás, pero no borró la sonrisa burlona.

-¡Corre, corre a susurrar tus dulces palabras en el oído del amo, Gorthaur! –gruñó el demonio, dándose media vuelta.- Aunque por una parte, desearía que no le convencieses. Quizás así te mande a ti también al frente, y la punta de una espada élfica te iguale los dos ojos.

Sauron se rió para sus adentros, y a continuación se dirigió al salón del trono, donde encontró a Melkor. Para su sorpresa, el Vala estaba tranquilamente recostado en el asiento y jugueteaba con un puñal de gemas incrustadas como si el desastre que le rodeaba no tuviese nada que ver con él. Al escuchar el eco de las botas de montar aproximándose, alzó los ojos y sonrió con calma.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Sauron, mi mano derecha. –musitó, y enseguida volvió a concentrar su atención en el puñal.

-No sé si “bienvenido” es la palabra correcta dadas las circunstancias, mi Señor.

-Uno siempre debe alegrarse de volver al hogar, no importa en qué condiciones lo encuentre, ¿no crees, Sauron? Ahora dime, ¿cumpliste tu misión, encontraste un lugar para la nueva base de operaciones?

El lugarteniente se irguió con orgullo, satisfecho de poder informar al fin de su éxito.

-Hice mucho más que eso, mi Señor: encontré una nueva base de operaciones ya construida. Se trata de una fortaleza élfica en Tol Sirion, en un emplazamiento inmejorable. Al frente de ella está un príncipe de los Noldor, un tal Orodreth.

-¿Otro hijo de Fëanor? ¡Ese elfo tiene más descendencia que los conejos del campo! –gruñó Melkor, torciendo la boca con desagrado.

-No, al parecer es su sobrino.

-¡Hijo del maldito Fingolfin entonces, que así arda en los fuegos subterráneos!

-No, no, mi Señor, no creo que sea hijo de Fingolfin. Tiene el cabello claro, por lo que adivino que es de sangre mezclada.

Melkor se encogió de hombros.

-Esa familia me desconcierta. Pero cuéntame más. ¿Sería posible conquistar la fortaleza en un breve espacio de tiempo?

Sauron desvió la mirada. Habría sido posible conquistarla de inmediato, si Melkor no hubiese masacrado a la gran mayoría de los orcos.

-Bueno, mi Señor, dispongo de un plano exacto de la torre y sus fortificaciones, tanto exteriores como interiores. No será difícil tomarla por asalto _cuando _dispongamos de suficientes efectivos.

Melkor alzó una ceja intrigado.

-¿Cómo has conseguido información del interior, Sauron?

Ante esta pregunta el lugarteniente dudó un instante. No podía contarle a su amo que se había tenido que transformar en doncella, pues se ganaría su burla y desprecio eternos, y aún peor: Gothmog se acabaría enterando. Pero tampoco podía mentirle.

-Thuringwethil. Ella lo hizo. Sedujo a Orodreth y consiguió que éste le mostrara la torre y le revelara sus secretos.

-¿Esa vieja bruja le sedujo? –el Vala le atravesó con una mirada de elocuente malicia y Sauron sintió vergüenza– Sí…Seguro que sí…Bien, en ese caso tendrás que convertirla en uno de tus capitanes cuando nos apoderemos de la torre, en agradecimiento por sus servicios, ¿no, Sauron? –y éste asintió, un poco cohibido.

-Aún hay más, mi Señor. Me he enterado también de que el hermano de Orodreth, un tal Finrod del que no paraba de hablar, está excavando un reino subterráneo en el Sur, llamado Nargothrond.

-¡Otro reino secreto! ¿Es que nunca se cansan de invadir mis dominios con sus agujeros para topos? –farfulló Melkor con el ceño fruncido- ¿Y dónde está ese reino, para que pueda destruirlo?

-A juzgar por el nombre, en algún lugar cercano al río Narog.

-¡Eres un genio, Sauron! –gruñó el Vala con sarcasmo.

Y poniendo el puñal en equilibrio sobre la punta de sus dedos, se quedó contemplándolo un rato mientras las gemas incrustadas atrapaban y devolvían el brillo de los Silmarils, en un extraño juego de luces.  
El lugarteniente permaneció en silencio e ignorado durante unos minutos. Entonces se atrevió al fin a formular la pregunta que tanto le intrigaba:

-Mi Señor Melkor, ¿por qué mandasteis a los orcos otra vez contra el cerco, después de ver lo que ocurrió el otro día?

-¡Porque me aburría! –espetó el Vala sin mirarle, atento solamente a los haces de luz que emitía el puñal.

Sauron estaba perplejo. No era ése el tipo de contestación que esperaba. Quizás algo como: “Porque quería demostrarle a esos elfos quién es el más poderoso” o “Porque quería sembrar el terror entre ellos una vez más”… ¿Pero por aburrimiento? Aquello sonaba a decadente abandono.

-No os entiendo, amo. ¿Qué sentido tiene lanzar un ataque si se sabe que no va a resultar victorioso?

Entonces Melkor apartó los ojos del puñal por un instante, y el brillo perverso y corrompido que Sauron encontró en ellos le heló la sangre.

-¡Oh, mi querido Sauron, ya sé que tú no lo entiendes! Pero yo he descubierto algo nuevo. Mientras observaba desde los torreones de Angband la batalla que se libraba abajo, mientras veía cómo las espadas curvas de los orcos abrían las gargantas de los elfos, y las lanzas élficas atravesaban los cráneos de los orcos, me di cuenta de lo pequeñas e insignificantes que eran aquellas figuras desde arriba. Más pequeñas que las hormigas. Más insignificantes que el polvo del camino. Y comprendí que la victoria es lo de menos, que lo único que importa es la muerte y la aniquilación de esas figuras despreciables. ¿Qué más da que mueran todos nuestros orcos si también mueren los elfos? Ambas razas no son sino pústulas que afean el rostro de Arda, MI Arda. El mundo fue creado para mí, y sólo para mí. No deseo compartirlo con nadie más. –el Vala hizo un gesto de indolente desdén con la mano enguantada, y continuó contemplando el resplandor de las gemas.

El ojo izquierdo de Sauron emitió una llama de indignación al escuchar estas palabras.

-Perdonad que os lo diga, mi Señor, pero eso no es más que nihilismo. No tendréis a nadie que os sirva, ni que os admire, ni a quién gobernar, cuando hayáis destruido a todos y a todo. No hay gloria en la muerte. Sólo muerte.

Melkor sonrió para sí mismo, y una sombra de amargura apareció en las líneas de su rostro durante un segundo.

-Yo he conocido la Muerte, Sauron. He pasado cientos de años en sus estancias. He sido tocado por ella.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué encontrasteis allí?

-Dolor. Y placer. Sólo eso importa. Lo demás…es indiferente. –Melkor suspiró, y se estiró sobre el trono con voluptuosidad. Sauron se dio cuenta de que su figura se intuía claramente bajo la delgada tela de la túnica, y entonces a su enfado se sumó una punzada de incomodidad.- Los días se me hacen muy largos aquí encerrado, Sauron. –continuó el Vala- Las horas se estiran y parecen no llegar nunca a su fin. El tedio se vuelve insoportable… Hace mucho que no me entretienes como solías hacerlo antes. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Cuando bajábamos a las mazmorras y tú torturabas a los prisioneros para mí? –y mientras decía esto, Melkor empezó a acariciar la hoja del puñal sugerentemente.

El lugarteniente percibió, con gran turbación por su parte, cómo el cuerpo de su amo emitía una especie de onda de calor y lujuria bastante impropia de un Ainu, pero fingió ignorar este detalle.

-Siempre que quiera, mi Señor puede acompañarme y ver cómo castigo a los prisioneros.

-No, no quiero verte castigando a los prisioneros y a los culpables. Eso ya lo he visto… ¿Dónde escondes a ese humano, al humano que traje como mascota y que tú me robaste astutamente? Quiero ver cómo le torturas a él, cómo rompes esa frágil carne. Todavía no conozco el dolor de los hombres, y quiero verlo, Sauron, quiero saber cómo son sus gemidos.

-Con todos mis respetos, ese humano es mi fiel sirviente, y no ha cometido de momento ninguna falta que le haga merecedor de mis latigazos. –contestó el Maia con frialdad.

-¡Así que le defiendes! Entonces debe ser cierto lo que me contó Gothmog, que has convertido a esa criatura en un juguete de tu lascivia, que lo usas para tu placer personal. ¿No es cierto, Sauron? Haces cosas con él cuando estáis a solas, ¿verdad? Por eso le obsequias con tantas joyas y atenciones.

Los blancos dientes del lugarteniente asomaron en una sonrisa forzada.

-Gothmog sin duda tiene extrañas fantasías, pero yo os aseguro que, si bien el humano no ha cometido ninguna falta tan grave como para ser castigado, tampoco ha conquistado ningún logro tan importante como para ser premiado con el cuerpo y la pasión de un Ainu. No es por favoritismo por lo que me opongo a torturarle, sino porque los castigos, si se quiere que sean efectivos, deben aplicarse solamente a aquellos que los merecen. Si empezamos a maltratar a los siervos de manera arbitraria, ya no tendrán ninguna razón para escoger la obediencia y la lealtad antes que la rebelión y la traición.

-¡Pero tú disfrutas atormentándolos, te diviertes con ello!

-Que yo disfrute o no es irrelevante. Las técnicas de interrogatorio tienen una función muy clara, y deben ser usadas para lo que fueron diseñadas, no sólo para satisfacer deseos perversos.

El Vala entrecerró los ojos, furibundo.

-Cuidado, Sauron. Estás caminando por el filo de la espada.

-No quería sonar insolente, Señor, y ya sabéis que cumpliré vuestras órdenes como siempre lo hago. Sólo expresaba mi disconformidad.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues guarda tu disconformidad en un rincón oscuro de tu cabeza, y limítate a hacer lo que te ordeno! Mañana habrá Luna llena, y eso me produce nerviosismo. Así que querré al humano en las mazmorras para calmar la tensión, ¿entendido?

Sauron inclinó la cabeza, impasible.

-Sí, mi Señor.

Y tras esto, se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala a grandes zancadas, disimulando a duras penas su ira y sus ganas de golpear a algo o alguien. No entendía qué le pasaba a Melkor. Algún cambio profundo tenía que haberse producido en el Vala durante aquellos sesenta años que él había estado encerrado. Un cambio que en principio sólo había intuido, pero que ahora comenzaba a mostrarse en todas sus terribles consecuencias. ¿Cómo era posible que el mismo Melkor que no tanto tiempo atrás le había regañado por maltratar inútilmente a un orco, ahora decidiese exterminarlos a todos sólo por aburrimiento y derrotismo? Ése no era el amo al que él se había entregado, dejándolo todo para servirle, allá en los tiempos antiguos y oscuros en los que las Lámparas cayeron, y sus ríos de fuego dibujaron sobre la superficie de la tierra patrones de una geometría más bella de lo que él jamás podría haber diseñado en las forjas de Aulë. El Melkor de aquel entonces había tenido una visión. Distinta de la de los otros Valar, caótica y brutal quizás, pero no por ello menos válida. El mal y la violencia habían sido tan solo los medios puestos al servicio de esa visión, pero nunca fines en sí mismos. Habían sido la consecuencia inevitable, el camino que había que seguir necesariamente, dada la oposición beligerante de los demás Ainur. Pero a pesar de todo, Melkor no había amado el MAL, no se había considerado a sí mismo “malvado” en ningún momento, independientemente de lo que el resto del mundo pensase de él. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía haber abrazado con entusiasmo el título de “Vala perverso” que le habían otorgado los otros. Parecía que deseaba hacer el mal por el mal mismo. Y había algo en todo ello, en esa depravación lujuriosa, en esa falta absoluta de finalidad, que repugnaba a Sauron profundamente.

Al pasar de nuevo por la sala principal donde los heridos se retorcían de dolor, Gothmog volvió a acercarse a él, para preguntarle sobre la decisión de Melkor respecto a sus Balrogs. Pero después de la conversación que acababa de tener, Sauron estaba demasiado malhumorado para querer contestarle, y se limitó a empujarle a un lado con brusquedad y pasar de largo. Gothmog se quedó tan perplejo que no pudo reaccionar, y para cuando quiso devolverle el golpe, la capa negra ya ondeaba lejos y desaparecía en los subterráneos de Angband. De todas formas, el capitán no tenía que preocuparse por sus Balrogs, pues la idea de mandarlos contra los Noldor ya se había borrado de la mente de Melkor, y había sido sustituida por la sed de sangre humana.

A la noche siguiente, Sauron se presentó en la guarida de Glaurung para cumplir los deseos de su amo. Allí era donde pensaba encontrar al hombre, a quien había encomendado la tarea de cuidar y vigilar al dragón.   
En un primer momento no le vio por ningún lado, y sólo se topó con la mole inmensa y escamosa del reptil. Glaurung fingía dormir, pero al oír llegar a Sauron abrió uno de los ojos con curiosidad. Una voz cavernosa y siseante surgió entonces de las poderosas mandíbulas.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que el lugarteniente no se dejaba caer por aquí. Se te echa de menos. ¿Es que ya no te interesan tus dragones?

-He estado muy ocupado, Glaurung. Lo único en lo que pienso día y noche es en cómo acabar con el cerco de Angband de una vez por todas.

-Yo también he pensado en ello. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que sólo nosotros, los grandes dragones de fuego, seremos capaces de abrirnos paso entre los elfos y echarlos de nuestras puertas. –dijo el dragón, expulsando con una calma absoluta una nube amarillenta de olor a azufre.

Sauron se inquietó por estas palabras.

-¡Ahuyenta esas ideas de inmediato, Glaurung, todavía eres demasiado joven! Tu armadura de escamas aún está blanda, y las lanzas de los Noldor son afiladas y penetran en profundidad. Eres una criatura demasiado valiosa como para perderte de una forma tan estúpida.

Glaurung agitó la cola contrariado y se irguió ante el lugarteniente en toda su imponente grandeza, como intentando convencerle de lo fuerte que era en realidad.

-¡Tú no puedes impedírmelo! Si el Señor Melkor me lo permite, saldré allí afuera y barreré las filas de esos elfos asquerosos con mi aliento. Melkor es quien me creó, quien puso la llama dentro de mí. ¡Él es mi padre, no tú!

-Se te olvida una cosa, Glaurung. Aunque Melkor pusiese esa llama en ti, es a mí quien debes la malicia de tus ojos, y esa pupila contraída. –le replicó Sauron, señalándose su propio ojo izquierdo.- Yo también colaboré para criarte, te alimenté y te hice fuerte, por lo que también yo soy tu padre. Y por eso me debes obediencia.

-Dos padres… ¿Dónde se ha visto nada semejante? –rezongó el dragón por lo bajo.

-Deja de protestar y dime: ¿dónde está mi siervo humano?

-¿Tu Sombra? ¿Esa cosa pequeña que me asignaste como guardián? Allí está. –y Glaurung señaló con su afilado morro hacia un recodo de la cámara, parcialmente oculto tras unos gruesos pilares.

Sauron se asomó al lugar, y encontró al humano tendido en un diván descansando, mientras dos orcos de clase inferior le atendían. Uno de ellos estaba limándole las negras uñas, y mientras el otro le abanicaba, pues aquellos hombres parecían ser extremadamente sensibles a las temperaturas, y enseguida sufrían por el calor o por el frío. Nada más ver llegar a su amo, el humano empujó con deprecio a los dos orcos para echarlos de su presencia mientras hablaba con él.   
Todo el mundo en Angband era esclavo de alguien, desde el último hasta el primero. Aquellos orcos lo eran del hombre, el hombre lo era de Sauron, Sauron lo era de Melkor, y Melkor era esclavo de sí mismo y de los Silmarils. Mientras todo fuese así, la jerarquía seguiría funcionando.

-¿Qué puedo hacer ahora por vos, amo? –preguntó la criatura, incorporándose frente al Maia con diligencia.

Siempre que veía a su amo, su rostro se iluminaba y un brillo extraño aparecía en sus ojos, un brillo que Sauron no sabía cómo interpretar.  
El lugarteniente le hizo un simple gesto para que le siguiera, y el humano se pegó a él al instante, feliz de estar otra vez a su lado.   
Así, uno junto al otro, descendieron las tortuosas escaleras de piedra que conducían al último nivel de Angband, donde siempre se escuchaban lamentos.   
Antes de abrir la puerta de las mazmorras, Sauron pasó la mano por el cuello de su siervo y le acarició levemente.

-Quiero que sepas, que lo que voy a hacerte a continuación sólo lo hago porque mi Señor Melkor me lo ha pedido. –dijo el Maia, y el humano sintió un estremecimiento a lo largo de la columna, como un anuncio ominoso del tormento que se avecinaba.

Melkor les estaba esperando dentro, de pie junto a las garfios y cadenas que colgaban del techo, y sus ojos negros mostraban una expresión demoníaca. El hombre contempló con horror los instrumentos de hierro oxidado esparcidos por el suelo, y sintió el olor a sangre reseca, y la maldad palpitante del Vala que llenaba la estancia con un calor anti-natural. No se atrevió a seguir adelante, pero Sauron le empujó con suavidad, aunque firmemente, y le llevó frente a Melkor. Éste entrecerró los ojos complacido, y ordenó al lugarteniente que desnudase a su siervo. El Maia asintió obediente, y de un brusco tirón despojó al infeliz de sus ropas y le dejó completamente desnudo ante la mirada punzante del Vala.   
La pobre criatura agachó la cabeza y se encogió avergonzado, sin saber muy bien si debía cubrirse o no. Melkor rió, e indicó a Sauron que le quitase también el casco de hueso tras el que ocultaba su rostro. El verse de pronto sin la protección del casco, supuso para el hombre una mortificación aún mayor que la de tener que mostrar su cuerpo desnudo, y quiso huir y esconderse en el rincón más oscuro de la fortaleza.

-¿Debo quitarle también las joyas y los anillos, mi Señor? –preguntó el lugarteniente.

-No, no, déjaselos. Me gusta el toque irónico que le dan. –se burló el Vala, y dirigiéndose al desdichado humano agregó:- ¡Mírate! Tan patético, tan feo y miserable. Estoy seguro de que nunca antes habías tenido que exponer tu blanca desnudez ante los ojos despreciativos de los demás, ¿me equivoco? Nunca antes te habías sentido tan vulnerable, ¿verdad? Dime entonces, ¿qué crees que vamos a hacer contigo?

El hombre miró tímidamente al rostro serio de su amo Sauron, y luego a la aterradora figura de Melkor, y una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla.

-Creo que ya sé lo que queréis hacer conmigo, mi señor Melkor. –balbuceó entre sollozos, mientas intentaba secarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano.- Solamente os ruego que tengáis piedad de mí y que por favor no seáis demasiado bruscos. Yo nunca he hecho nada parecido a esto.

Entonces, al oír estas palabras de súplica pronunciadas por aquella criatura, pálida e indefensa, en una celda, a merced de sus captores, un viejo recuerdo y un viejo dolor se reavivaron en el alma de Melkor. Un dolor que nunca había llegado a morir del todo, por más que el Vala tratase de olvidarlo, y que una vez más volvía a treparle por las vértebras como el recordatorio despiadado de lo que ocurrió en otro tiempo. De repente, era Melkor el que se sentía extremadamente vulnerable.   
Y esto le hizo arder en cólera.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves siquiera a insinuar semejante blasfemia, gusano inmundo!? –estalló- ¡Que yo, un Vala, de la raza divina de los Ainur, me rebajaría a tu mismo nivel! ¡Que yo te entregaría mi cuerpo para que gozases de él! ¡¡Insolente!! –la temperatura de la mazmorra se había elevado notablemente, y señalando hacia la pared, de la cual colgaban unos grilletes, Melkor gritó:- ¡Sauron, encadena a este desgraciado, y enséñale que el chasquido del látigo es lo único que probará su carne esta noche!

El lugarteniente arrastró a su siervo de mala gana, y lo encadenó mirando hacia el muro, de tal forma que la espalda quedase bien expuesta para la fustigación. Iba ya a sacar su látigo, cuando Melkor le detuvo la mano.

-¡No, con ése no! Utiliza éste. –y el Vala le entregó un flagelo de nueve colas. El lugarteniente miró consternado el flagelo, y a su amo, y de nuevo el flagelo, y el estómago se le encogió.

-Señor, ¿¡nueve colas!? Es tan solo un frágil humano. ¿De verdad es necesario tanto ensañamiento?

Melkor apretó los dientes y siseó con maldad:

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Gorthaur el Cruel se está ablandando?

Sauron frunció el ceño y tomó el flagelo de manos del Vala con furia contenida.   
El látigo rasgó el aire, y se oyó un primer chasquido, y un chillido intenso de dolor. En la espalda de la víctima, nueve estrías rojas rompían ahora la fina y blanca piel.  
Después de éste se oyó otro chasquido, seguido de otro grito aún más desgarrado, y luego vino otro, y otro, y otro más. Con cada nuevo chasquido, Sauron sentía una pulsación caliente atravesando el aire a sus espaldas, procedente de donde se hallaba Melkor. Y con cada nueva pulsación y cada nuevo lamento del hombre, oía la voz del Vala diciendo: “Más fuerte, más fuerte.”   
Sauron siguió las órdenes de aquella voz sin pensar, y el odio empezó a hervir en su interior. Odio hacia las obscenas pulsaciones que vibraban al pasar por él, y hacia el patético humano cuya sangre empezaba a formar charcos en el suelo, y hacia la voz de Melkor que cada vez temblaba más de placer y excitación, y hacia el propio Melkor por obligarle a hacer algo tan cobarde e injusto, y en definitiva, odio hacia sí mismo, por seguir amando a Melkor a pesar de todo.

No sabía cuántas fustigaciones llevaba ya, quizás cuarenta o cincuenta. La espalda de su siervo había quedado reducida a un amasijo sanguinolento, y las extrañas ondas de maldad eran tan intensas, que hacían temblar el escaso mobiliario de alrededor. Entonces, del cuerpo de Melkor surgió una pulsación especialmente violenta, que casi dañó a su lugarteniente, y cuando dijo de nuevo “Más, Sauron, más fuerte, más fuerte”, la voz se le quebró en una especie de gemido lúbrico.  
Asqueado, y lleno de furia y turbación, Sauron blandió el látigo una última vez, y sus nueve extremos se descargaron con fuerza inusitada sobre el cuerpo de la maltratada criatura.   
Después de esto, los lamentos y sollozos se acallaron por completo, y la mazmorra quedó en silencio.   
Melkor soltó un gruñido agónico:

-¿¡Qué está pasando, por qué no continuas!? ¿¡Por qué ya no oigo sus gritos!?

Sauron se volvió y observó a su amo: estaba visiblemente alterado, se estremecía a causa de la respiración sofocada, y tenía una expresión de placer frustrado en el rostro. Otra vez, el poder reconcentrado de su interior emitía un calor insoportable.

-Mi Señor, el humano se ha desmayado a causa del dolor. Está inconsciente.

Melkor se mordió el labio con fastidio, y se colocó la mano en el pecho, donde el corazón le botaba a un ritmo infernal.

-¡Maldita sea! Bueno… limpia todo esto. –dijo con la voz entrecortada por los jadeos, y abandonó la mazmorra a toda prisa.

Sauron contempló la lastimosa imagen de su siervo, medio caído en el suelo, con los miembros sin fuerzas colgando de los grilletes, y los chorros carmesí resbalándole por toda la espalda.   
Por primera vez en su vida, el olor de la sangre le produjo repugnancia.   
Se asomó entonces a la puerta de la mazmorra y llamó a dos orcos, que acudieron al instante, para que atendieran y curaran al herido.

-¡Miradle bien! –les advirtió, agarrándoles del cuello y poniendo sus caras frente al cuerpo lacerado.- Si me entero de que le habéis tratado mal o de que le habéis hecho el más mínimo daño, vuestras espaldas quedarán igual. –dicho lo cual, el lugarteniente se dio media vuelta y regresó a los niveles superiores de la fortaleza, invadido por una especie de náusea enfermiza.

Durante los días siguientes, Sauron no tuvo ganas de ver a Melkor y trató por todos los medios que fuese Gothmog quien atendiese sus exigencias. Estaba verdaderamente enfadado con el Vala, con su irracionalidad, con su absurda crueldad hacia los siervos de Angband.   
Para el lugarteniente, la lealtad era algo sagrado que bajo ningún concepto debía traicionarse. Y en aquel pobre humano había encontrado precisamente esa lealtad que siempre echó de menos en los orcos y los trolls. Los orcos no eran fieles a sus amos; tan solo les obedecían por miedo. Y los trolls, simplemente, eran demasiado estúpidos para desobedecer. Por eso le dolía tanto el haber tenido que maltratar al hombre, porque tenía la impresión de que había roto el vínculo inviolable entre amo y siervo. El mismo vínculo que le unía a él y Melkor, y que ni siquiera ahora se atrevía a romper.  
Aunque Sauron, desde luego, había tenido algunos pensamientos blasfemos recientemente. Se había atrevido a imaginarse como amo supremo de la Tierra Media en sustitución de Melkor. Un amo mucho más justo, y racional, y útil para Arda. Más aún, había fantaseado con la idea demencial de agarrar a Melkor, empujarle contra la pared, y hacerle probar el mismo látigo que tantos otros habían probado ya.   
Pero por supuesto, todo esto no eran más que pensamientos pasajeros que no podían tomarse en serio. La idea de rebelarse en la realidad jamás cruzó su mente, ni por un instante. Sin embargo, no podía asegurar que la rebelión no hubiese entrado en el corazón de su siervo humano, y temió que éste tratase de huir de la fortaleza y unirse a los elfos tras el tormento sufrido.

Por eso, el día que el hombre regresó a su lado, una vez repuesto de sus heridas, Sauron se quedó perplejo.

-¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo, no tuviste suficiente la última vez? –le espetó con frialdad al verle llegar.- ¡No seas estúpido y aléjate de mí! Yo ya no puedo protegerte.

El humano mostró sus amarillos y afilados dientes en una sonrisa que, pese a su fealdad, no dejaba de tener algo de la inocencia original que la oscuridad había corrompido.

-¿Cómo podría alejarme de vos? Sois mi amo, y os seguiré siempre. ¿Acaso vos dejaríais de servir al Señor Melkor sólo porque éste os hiciese daño?

-No, claro que no. Pero eso tan solo significa que yo soy estúpido también, no que tú no lo seas.

El humano bajó la cabeza y permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Luego musitó con timidez:

-Amo, ¿puedo haceros una pregunta? –Sauron asintió condescendiente.- ¿Lo que sentís vos por el Señor Melkor, es lo mismo que siento yo por vos?

-No sé qué es lo que sientes tú por mí, así que no puedo contestar a eso. –replicó el Maia.- Pero si se trata de alguna ridícula emoción humana, te aseguro que yo no la siento, ni por el Señor Melkor ni por nadie.

El hombre levantó los ojos, y no encontró en el rostro de su amo más que inexpresiva y desdeñosa gelidez.

-Entiendo… -murmuró, frotándose los brazos como si de repente tuviese frío.

Entonces Sauron le indicó que se acercara, y pasándole las manos alrededor, empezó a palpar la huesuda estructura de su siervo, a través de las costillas, los omóplatos y la espalda. Pudo notar con total claridad, aun bajo la tela, las abultadas cicatrices que había dejado el flagelo a su paso. Y le dio la impresión de que, por alguna extraña razón, este contacto reconfortaba al humano.

-Creo que llevarás mi marca para siempre. –concluyó el lugarteniente tras el rápido examen- Eso significa que serás de mi propiedad hasta el fin de tus días, tanto si yo lo apruebo como si no, así que supongo que no me queda más remedio que mantenerte a mi servicio. Está bien, puedes seguir a mi lado. Pero ahora retírate, pues quiero estar a solas. –y señaló la puerta con severidad.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza agradecido y desapareció de su vista.  
Había sido una gran sorpresa que la “Sombra de Sauron” no se hubiese rebelado contra su amo.   
Pero más grande aún fue la sorpresa el día que Sauron se rebeló contra el suyo. El día en que todo estalló finalmente.

Era una tarde nublada en la que el Sol parecía haber perdido su brillo antes de tiempo, y el lugarteniente se hallaba de pie sobre uno de los escarpados riscos de Thangorodrim, observando la llanura invadida que se abría ante él.   
Un lejano rumor le llegó desde los niveles inferiores de la fortaleza. Al principio no fue más que un temblor leve y rítmico, como las pisadas amortiguadas de un gigante. Pero conforme el golpeteo iba ascendiendo, las vibraciones se volvían más y más intensas, hasta el punto que incluso las cumbres de Thangorodrim se estremecían ligeramente. Por un segundo, Sauron creyó que iba a producirse otro derrumbamiento de la montaña, pero enseguida comprendió que, dada la naturaleza del temblor, no podía deberse a esto. Entonces le llegó el eco de gritos alarmados abajo, frente a la entrada de Angband, y vio cómo una súbita llamarada atravesaba las puertas de la fortaleza justo en el momento en que éstas saltaban de sus goznes.  
A continuación, una enorme y musculosa mole de escamas emergió a la luz del día, vomitando fuego a su alrededor, y arrastrando tras de sí las cadenas rotas y a los orcos que trataban de retenerlas en vano.   
El lugarteniente contempló atónito la escena, mientras Glaurung barría con la cola a los últimos orcos que le estorbaban y enfilaba a la carrera contra las filas de los Noldor. La embestida fue tan brutal, que al momento el cerco quedó roto, y el dragón abrió una amplia brecha valiéndose de su aliento de fuego y su descomunal envergadura.   
El terror y el caos entre los elfos fue digno de verse, y muchos abandonaron sus posiciones y huyeron en desorden. Los menos rápidos o afortunados, sin embargo, quedaron calcinados o aplastados bajo las inmensas patas del reptil.

Aquel era el plan de Glaurung, que había decidido poner en marcha sin consultar con nadie, y estaba teniendo un resultado mucho mejor de lo que Sauron podría haber imaginado. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser una temeraria aventura y una desobediencia por parte del dragón. Y eso no podía significar más que problemas.  
Sin perder un minuto más de tiempo, el lugarteniente voló a los pisos inferiores, aunque no tenía una idea muy clara de cómo detener a Glaurung antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.   
De camino al portal principal se topó con su siervo humano, quien se suponía que debía vigilar al dragón, pero que ahora corría confuso de aquí para allá. Sauron le agarró de los hombros y lo zarandeó colérico.

-¿¡Qué significa todo esto, no eras tú el guardián de Glaurung!? ¿Cómo puede haber escapado si estaba encadenado? ¡Contesta! -rugió, y el hombre se echó a temblar al ver la estrecha pupila del ojo fija sobre él.

-Y… Yo… Amo, yo… -tartamudeó, y tuvo que apartar la mirada del ojo abrasador.- No sé qué ha ocurrido. De repente el dragón comenzó a susurrarme extrañas palabras, como un veneno que entrase por los oídos. Y sus ojos… sus ojos… No podía dejar de observarlos y caí como en un sueño extraño. Me dijo que rompiese sus cadenas y yo obedecí, no sé por qué. ¡Sus ojos me obligaron a ello!

Sauron soltó al hombre, frustrado. En parte la culpa era de él, por encomendar la vigilancia de una criatura tan astuta y poderosa como Glaurung a un patético humano. Se asomó con resignación a la entrada de la fortaleza, abierta de para en par, y distinguió a lo lejos las columnas de humo amarillento y el resplandor metálico de las escamas, titilando entre las lanzas élficas.   
No había nada que él pudiera hacer para que el dragón abandonase su frenesí destructivo, salvo desear que no le ocurriese nada malo allí afuera y regresase sano y salvo.

Sin embargo Melkor no se lo había tomado con tanta calma, y sus gritos de furia retumbaron en cada uno de los pilares, maldiciendo a todos y a todo por la desobediencia de Glaurung. Los orcos que aún pululaban alrededor del portal corrieron a esconderse, sabiendo que cuando Melkor maldecía de esa forma, nada bueno se avecinaba.  
Tampoco Sauron tenía ninguna gana de tratar con el Vala en ese momento, y aquejado de una oportuna sordera frente a los gritos, volvió a subir a la planta superior seguido por su Sombra, y tomó posición ante un ventanuco. Desde allí podía seguir con todo detalle el desarrollo de la lucha.   
Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando el dragón decidió regresar a la fortaleza, y en el camino de vuelta causó no menos destrozos que a la ida. Todo Ard-galen temblaba bajo las pisadas del monstruo a la carrera, y el campamento de los elfos había quedado en el mismo estado lamentable que un huerto de hortalizas después de que un rebaño en estampida le pasase por encima.  
Sauron suspiró aliviado al comprobar que su amado dragón, aunque herido aquí y allá por las lanzas, se encontraba en buenas condiciones.   
No obstante, nada ni nadie iba a poder librarle de la cólera de Melkor.

En la hora en la que el Vala convocó a todo el mundo en el salón del trono, el alboroto que había reinado en Angband un momento atrás, fue reemplazado por el más sepulcral de los silencios.   
Allí frente a él parados, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada humillada de los culpables, se encontraban Glaurung y el humano. Detrás de ellos, un abundante tropel de orcos y Balrogs curiosos. Y a la derecha de Melkor, junto al trono, el lugarteniente de Angband con gesto fúnebre.

-¡Nunca, nunca antes, desde el día en que Eä fue concebida en una visión hasta hoy, me había encontrado con una desobediencia semejante por parte de una de mis propias criaturas! –la voz del Vala reverberó a través de las estancias huecas, y hasta en los rincones más escondidos llenó de terror a cuantos la escucharon.- ¡Tú, Glaurung, traidor y rebelde, estúpido y orgulloso, a quien di mi propio fuego!, ¿es así como agradeces la vida que puse en ti? ¿Quién crees que eres tú para actuar a espaldas de tu creador, para revolver y destrozar mi fortaleza, para ponerte en evidencia, a ti y a todos los demás, frente al enemigo?

El dragón apoyó la cabeza en el suelo y cerró los ojos, expulsando una pálida nube de azufre con un gruñido afligido. Su arrepentimiento era evidente, pero aun así era necesario un castigo. Todo el mundo lo sabía, Sauron lo sabía.   
Lo que nadie esperaba era oír a Melkor pronunciar la siguiente sentencia:

-Pues bien Glaurung, ya que desdeñas al ser que te dio la existencia, ya que has decidido vivir de acuerdo a tus propios deseos y no seguir la voluntad de tu amo, ¡te libero de las cadenas que te unen a mí, y en consecuencia, de las cadenas que te unen al mundo! ¡Vuelve pues al polvo y a la oscuridad informe de la que procedes! ¡Vuelve a ser serpiente, y ceniza, y garfio de hierro! La llama que te di te la quitaré, y ya no serás más Glaurung el Padre de los Dragones, ¡ya no serás nada, nada en absoluto! Dragones tengo muchos a mi disposición. Puedo prescindir de los ingratos.

Ante esto, todos los allí presentes contuvieron la respiración conmocionados. Melkor acababa de condenar a muerte a su dragón predilecto, al que era, posiblemente, el más perfecto y logrado de todos sus vástagos. La sorpresa fue mayúscula, y no menos para Glaurung, quien hasta ahora había estado convencido de que sólo recibiría una reprimenda y un castigo por su aventura. Una aventura, además, que a los ojos de los presentes no era sino una pequeña e inofensiva travesura.

Sauron intentó protestar por la desproporcionada y cruel condena, pero Melkor le hizo callar con un gesto cortante de la mano. Después dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre, y éste se encogió en el suelo aterrado.

-En cuanto a ti, miserable engendro bueno para nada, que no fuiste siquiera capaz de cumplir tu cometido y vigilar al dragón, para ti he reservado una pena menor que la muerte, pero que muy posiblemente te parezca peor. Te entregaré a las hordas de mis orcos, como ya te advertí en una ocasión, y les daré permiso para hacer contigo todo cuanto quieran, excepto poner fin a tu tormento quitándote la vida. –y diciendo esto, hizo una señal a las tropas de orcos de la sala para que cogieran al humano y se lo llevaran.- ¡Tomadle, y convertidle en objeto de vuestra ira, de vuestra sed de sangre, o de vuestra lujuria, como vosotros deseéis!

Los orcos se relamieron al escuchar la orden, y avanzaron hacia el desgraciado riendo por lo bajo. Un par de ellos ya había posado sus garras sobre los frágiles brazos del hombre, cuando el extremo de un látigo negro cruzó de improvisto sus caras, y les arrancó unas cuantas gotas de sangre oscura. Los orcos retrocedieron confundidos, al principio sin entender qué había pasado.   
Todos volvieron sus miradas hacia Sauron. El lugarteniente tenía el látigo en la mano en actitud amenazante, y estaba dispuesto a fustigar de nuevo a quien quiera que se acercase otra vez a su siervo.   
Nadie se creía lo que acababa de suceder, y el que menos se lo creía era Melkor. Su mano derecha, situado a la derecha de su trono, se había atrevido a contravenir una orden directa, ¡y a la vista de todos! Aquella era una novedad tan inaudita, que el Vala ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar frente a ella.

-Todo el mundo, excepto Sauron, fuera de la sala. –dijo muy despacio y en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar consternado al lugarteniente, quien le aguantó la mirada con desafío.

Los allí reunidos no se movieron de su sitio, vacilantes, y entonces el Vala estalló:

-¡¡Fuera!!

Esta vez, los orcos, los Balrogs y el dragón reaccionaron al instante y abandonaron la sala en tropel, contentos de no verse inmiscuidos en la terrible escena que se avecinaba entre el Vala y el Maia. Sólo el hombre permaneció en el suelo, aturdido, durante unos segundos.

-¡Lárgate, estúpido! –le gruñó Sauron entre dientes, y chasqueó el látigo frente a sus narices como una advertencia.

El humano se dio por aludido al fin, y huyó de la sala a todo correr. Ahora sólo quedaban Melkor y Sauron.   
El lugarteniente descendió del estrado en el que se situaba el trono, y se arrodilló frente a su amo. Quería explicarle el por qué de su actuación, aunque temía que el Vala no se lo permitiese. Pero viendo que se había quedado inmóvil y sin palabras, se atrevió a hablar:

-Mi Señor, lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por vos, para que no hicieseis algo de lo que más tarde os arrepentiríais después. Glaurung se ha comportado mal, desde luego, pero es injusto que muera sólo por su pequeño error. La incursión en el campamento de los elfos ha sido bastante exitosa, además, y me ha mostrado que los dragones podrían ser el arma definitiva para librarnos del asedio. Por eso os ruego que reconsideréis vuestra decisión cuando el fuego de vuestra cólera se haya apagado un poco y podáis pensar con mayor claridad. Recordad los tiempos en los que vos y yo juntos criamos al dragón, y si aún queda algo de afecto en vuestro corazón por aquellos días más felices, por favor, perdonadle la vida a Glaurung. Respecto a mi siervo humano, no podía permitir semejante bajeza contra él. Que los orcos le tomasen con sus sucias zarpas, y le maltratasen, y le violasen uno detrás de otro… es repugnante. Y estoy seguro de que a vos también os parece repugnante e indigno de un Vala, ¿no es así, mi Señor?

Alzó la cabeza, y vio que Melkor estaba temblando de ira. Pero también había algo más, había desconcierto, y dolor, e incluso algo de miedo en su expresión.

-Tú… Tú… Sauron, me has desobedecido. Te has rebelado contra mí. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, precisamente tú de entre todos los demás, y después de que te sacase del agujero y te diese una segunda oportunidad? Ahora sé que no tengo a nadie de mi lado, que estoy rodeado de conspiradores, de espías de los Valar que no desean más que mi ruina. Estoy solo. ¡Pues bien, no necesito a nadie en absoluto! Gobernaré el mundo yo solo, y ya que todos están en mi contra, tendré que destruirlos a todos. También a ti… También a ti te destruiré.

Sauron dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo, con aflicción. Definitivamente, aquel ya no era Melkor, sino Morgoth. Un triste tirano, solo sobre su trono, temido por todos pero temeroso de todo. Ahora comprendía por fin el significado del nombre que Fëanor le había puesto, comprendía el simbolismo de aquel cambio de nombre en toda su profundidad, en toda su genial clarividencia.   
Melkor, el que se alza en poder, el dios de Arda, había dejado paso a Morgoth, el Enemigo Oscuro, el déspota corrompido y depravado, sin esperanzas, sin sueños, sin redención posible. Y ya no había vuelta atrás.   
Hasta entonces Sauron se había resistido contra este pensamiento inquietante, que llevaba mucho tiempo luchando por salir de las cavidades ocultas de su mente, pero ahora por fin había salido a la luz y tenía que aceptarlo en toda su odiosa realidad.   
En ese momento, la voz rota de su amo le sacó de sus lúgubres meditaciones:

-¿Morgoth? –le escuchó decir, y Sauron comprendió entonces que el Vala había penetrado en su mente sin darse él cuenta, y leído todos sus pensamientos- ¿Cómo… Cómo te atreves a utilizar ese nombre?

-Mi Señor, yo…

-¡¡Silencio!! –gritó, y una tremenda onda expansiva atravesó la sala entera, haciendo que todas las lámparas y objetos de cristal estallasen en mil pedazos.

Sauron se puso en pie, alarmado, y retrocedió un paso. También el Vala se había incorporado del trono, y ahora descendía los escalones hacia él lentamente, envuelto en una nube de oscuridad cada vez más espesa y amenazante. De repente, Melkor le parecía mucho más alto, y la luz de los Silmarils que emanaba del engarce de hierro se refractó en su ojo izquierdo y le quemó más que nunca.   
Por primera vez desde que Eä fue concebida en una visión, el lugarteniente sintió terror, terror auténtico, y dio otro paso atrás, y otro, y otro, mientras Melkor se aproximaba a él.

-¡Miserable espíritu inferior! ¿Quién te has creído que eres tú para juzgarme a mí? A mí, que estuve presente en el comienzo de todas las cosas, que tuve la mayor participación en la creación de todo cuanto existe. ¡Yo conocí el destino de Arda antes de que tú aprendieses siquiera a pronunciar tu propio nombre! ¡Yo me he asomado a los vacíos insondables que están más allá del tiempo, más allá del espacio, y aunque Eru me ocultó la Llama Imperecedera, yo la he sentido en mi corazón quemándome con todo el amor y todo el odio de la Tierra! ¡La siento cada día de mi existencia! ¿Pero qué sabes tú de todo esto, eh, qué sabes tú de nada? –la sombra de Melkor se irguió sobre Sauron como una torre de oscuridad, y el Maia sintió la dura pared contra su espalda.

Estaba acorralado. Una mano enfundada en seda, suave como una caricia pero potente como unas tenazas, se cerró en torno a su cuello y le dio la vuelta con violencia para empotrarle de cara a la pared.

-Dime, Sauron, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me respetes y aprendas cuál es tu sitio de una vez por todas, eh? –le susurró el Vala al oído, y apretó su cuerpo contra la espalda del lugarteniente, dejándole sin escapatoria posible.- ¿Tengo que arrancarte la envoltura carnal de nuevo, tengo que degradarte y poner a Gothmog en tu lugar, tengo que encerrarte en un pozo de hielo y fuego para toda la eternidad? O quizás… Sí, quizás debería humillarte de la forma más baja y más sucia. Manchar tu cuerpo. Romper tu carne. –una pulsación lujuriosa recorrió el cuerpo de Melkor de arriba abajo, y Sauron sintió su aliento caliente contra la nuca mientras aspiraba el olor de su cuello, como aquel día lejano en las mazmorras.- Tengo infinitas formas de quebrar tu espíritu, Sauron. Hace mucho que dejé de ser un Ainu puro, ¿sabes?, y tengo deseos, deseos impropios de un Vala, deseos de la carne que me queman como el fuego. Los siento entre las piernas, Sauron, y dentro, en sitios ocultos que te avergonzaría conocer. ¿Y acaso crees que no he pensado antes en satisfacerlos contigo? ¿Acaso crees que no he deseado unirme a ti, como hacen las bestias en celo? Sí, lo he deseado. Porque yo he conocido el sabor de la carne, y no sólo el sabor, sino el hambre también. El hambre que me atormenta día y noche. Que me recorre el cuerpo como una picazón siempre insatisfecha, un ansia de ser tocado, y poseído, y poseer. –y mientras decía esto, Melkor descendió lentamente con la otra mano por el cuerpo de su lugarteniente, la introdujo entre sus piernas, y empezó a acariciarle de una forma obscena.

Sauron se inquietó un poco al notar los largos dedos de su amo tocando sus partes más íntimas a través del pantalón, pero mantuvo la calma y no se inmutó.

-¿Tú lo sientes, Sauron, lo sientes igual que yo? Dime, ¿te gusta que te toquen aquí? ¿Te gustaría que te poseyera aquí mismo, donde quizás pudiesen vernos los demás? –continuó el Vala, suspirando con lúbrico placer y sin dejar de acariciarle la entrepierna, cada vez más excitado.- Sí, eso sería humillante para ti, ¿verdad? Que te usase para saciar mis bajos instintos. El altivo lugarteniente de Angband convertido en un juguete para el placer de su amo. Si hiciese eso, no volverías a desafiarme nunca más, me temerías por fin y tu orgullo quedaría hundido para siempre. Me pregunto si gozarías… Sí, probablemente sí, porque eres un animal. Dime entonces, Sauron, si te penetrase ahora mismo, ¿me suplicarías que parase, o que siguiese hasta el final?

Y Melkor apartó la capa negra a un lado, apretó su bajo vientre contra él y movió las caderas levemente, como dándole a entender que estaba dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza.

-No suplicaría ni por una cosa, ni por la otra. –contestó Sauron, impasible. Melkor dio un respingo, sorprendido por esta reacción, y aflojó un poco su abrazo.- ¿Acaso me seguiríais teniendo en estima si yo os suplicase? Y de todas formas, me duele que mi Señor piense que tengo un concepto tan bajo de él, que la unión física con su cuerpo me supondría un tormento. Mi Señor Melkor, si de verdad es esto lo que deseáis, adelante, hacedlo. Francamente, no entiendo por qué preferiríais tenerme en vuestra cama en lugar de en el campo de batalla, donde sin duda os sería más útil. Pero no obstante, tanto en un sitio como en el otro, yo siempre os serviré lealmente y lo mejor que pueda.

Melkor se apartó entonces del lugarteniente y retrocedió, dejándole libre. No tenía sentido amenazar a alguien que aceptaba su destino tan indiferente, tan estoicamente. Y en cualquier caso, ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser capaz de violarle. El mero concepto, la mera palabra “violación”, le producía un malestar insufrible.  
Sauron se dio la vuelta al verse liberado de la presión que le empotraba contra la pared, y miró frente a frente a su amo. En aquellos ojos desiguales que tanto había odiado Melkor, no quedaba rastro de desdén ni altivez, sino solo una total y absoluta franqueza, como si fuesen dos puertas abiertas a los pensamientos sinceros del Maia.   
Melkor comprendió que su lugarteniente le estaba ofreciendo mucho más que su cuerpo desnudo: su corazón desnudo.   
Y aceptó la oferta.

-Habla. –dijo el Vala, y permaneció allí de pie y en silencio, mientras Sauron lo confesaba todo.

-Mi Señor Melkor, si tengo que hacer ahora un repaso de mi vida, puedo resumirla brevemente: Os he amado siempre. Desde que os escuché entonar la primera música que le dio el ser al universo, allá atrás en la noche de los tiempos, hasta el día en que suene la segunda música, que pondrá fin a todo, allá lejos en el ocaso de nuestros días. Con decir esto, lo habría dicho todo. Es cierto que no os seguí en un primer momento y que me uní a Aulë, porque no acababa de entenderos, y como los demás Ainur no veía más que caos y destrucción en vuestros actos. Pero poco a poco fui comprendiendo, y el velo que cubría mis ojos cayó. Muchos creen que soy tuerto, pero en realidad veo cosas que los demás no ven. Por eso, detrás de la apariencia caótica de las erupciones de lava que provocabais a vuestro paso, yo percibía la perfecta sincronía en la danza de las partículas de fuego. Detrás de la fachada cruel de vuestras escarpadas montañas, yo descubrí la sólida geometría que mantiene el mundo en pie. Y en las terribles tormentas de escarcha y nieve que asolaban vuestros dominios del Norte, yo encontré una simetría tan delicada y tan hermosa en cada copo de nieve, que habría hecho llorar a las estrellas de Varda si la hubiesen visto. Sólo en vuestras obras he encontrado esa belleza de la que me enamoré, una belleza que se muestra brutal y despiadada, pasional y desconcertante, pero que encierra en sus más pequeños átomos la armonía ordenada del número. Y también en vos encontré ese mismo misterio intangible de vuestras obras, también en vos encontré una belleza que nadie más parece ver. A veces creo que ni siquiera vos la veis. Y a los que dicen que sois estéril, que sois incapaz de engendrar, de crear vida nueva, yo les digo que están ciegos y que no han comprendido nada. No saben que vos no necesitáis crear nada nuevo, porque ya contenéis en vuestro propio ser todo cuanto os hace falta. Los otros quizás necesiten fabricar cosas fuera de sí mismos, juguetes tontos que llenen su vacío y la pobreza de su espíritu. Pero a vos en cambio os basta con repartir vuestra esencia por el mundo, y dejar que los pedazos de vuestra alma florezcan en Arda y den lugar a seres que, en parte son nuevos, y en parte siguen siendo fragmentos de Melkor. Nadie ha amado nunca a Arda de una forma tan sincera, tan entregada. Hasta el punto, que a veces temo que seáis demasiado generoso con la tierra, y os filtréis tanto en ella que acabéis desapareciendo definitivamente. Todas éstas son las razones por las que os amo, mi Señor Melkor, y por las que me enorgullezco de ser vuestro lugarteniente. Y sí, es cierto que muchas veces soy insolente y atrevido con vos. Pero solamente porque considero que los falsos halagos y la adulación son para los débiles, y que vos merecéis algo mejor. Por eso, cuando lo considero oportuno, os critico si alguna de vuestras decisiones me parece errónea. Por eso os he llamado Morgoth en mis pensamientos, porque me duele que os comportéis exactamente como nuestros enemigos os imaginan, como una parodia de vos mismo, en lugar de como el dios que sois. Pero a pesar de todas las críticas, de todas las protestas y contestaciones insolentes, seáis Melkor o seáis Morgoth, no dudéis, ni por un solo momento, que siempre os he amado y que siempre os seré fiel. Y si de verdad queréis castigarme, sabed que no hay ninguna tortura, ni física ni espiritual, que pueda quebrarme del todo, siempre que siga estando cerca de vos. Así que si lo que pretendéis es mi total aniquilación, entonces dejadme libre, mandadme de vuelta a Valinor junto con Aulë y alejadme de vos para siempre. Entonces sí será mi fin, y vagaré como una sombra sin dueño y sin consuelo, y no habrá más Sauron, ni quedará nada de mí.

Dicho esto, Sauron calló. Melkor seguía en silencio, y no había nada en su expresión que revelase ni la más mínima emoción. Quizás las palabras del Maia le habían conmovido, o quizás le habían encolerizado aún más.   
Se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la mano y decirle con calma:

-Ven.

Sauron bajó la cabeza, inseguro del destino que le aguardaba, y siguió al Vala a través de numerosas estancias vacías. Parecía que Angband hubiese quedado desierta, pues todos los seres vivientes se habían escondido aterrados antes de la pelea entre los Ainur. Al lugarteniente le dio la impresión de estar en otro lugar, un lugar soñado y construido con una geometría imposible, donde sólo existía el ruido de las pisadas de Melkor y las suyas. Bajó interminables tramos de escaleras de caracol, o quizás los subió, no lo sabía muy bien. Y finalmente Melkor se paró frente a una gran puerta de madera oscura, la abrió y le indicó que entrara.   
El lugarteniente había esperado encontrarse dentro una sala de tortura llena de los más atroces instrumentos. Pero en lugar de eso, se halló en aquel mismo dormitorio en el que una vez había descubierto a su amo en pleno reposo, y le había contemplado fascinado. Sus atropellados pensamientos le tenían tan distraído, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que era allí adonde se dirigían.  
Melkor se acercó a la gran cama negra, y ordenó a Sauron que cerrara la puerta. Éste obedeció, pero no se atrevió a moverse de la entrada.   
Una vez a solas en el dormitorio, y a salvo de oídos indiscretos tras la protección de las cuatro paredes, el Vala se decidió a hablar por fin:

-Tienes razón, Sauron. Yo ya no soy Melkor, sino Morgoth. –había tanta tristeza en su voz y en su mirada, que Sauron se arrepintió al instante de haber pensado aquellas cosas horribles de él, e intentó disculparse. Pero Melkor le detuvo:- No, no hace falta que me des explicaciones. Yo sé la verdad, y tú sabes la verdad. Siempre has sido sincero conmigo, también en lo que me dijiste antes. He leído tu corazón y he visto que todo ese amor del que hablabas era verdadero, un amor que nunca creí ser capaz de inspirar en nadie. Por eso ha llegado el momento de que también yo me sincere contigo. Hay algo que he ocultado durante mucho tiempo, y ahora quiero enseñártelo.

Y diciendo esto, Melkor agarró el borde del guante de seda y tiró de él hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel de su mano derecha. Sauron abrió los ojos expectante, y notó que el corazón se le aceleraba. La palma de la mano, que debería haberse mostrado perfectamente blanca e incólume, aparecía ahora mancillada por una fea quemadura de aspecto malsano.  
Una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho del lugarteniente.

-Mi Señor, ¿qué os ha pasado? ¿Cómo es posible que os hayan hecho eso? –y dio un paso hacia él, como en un intento por ofrecerle consuelo.

-Los Silmarils, su fuego me quemó cuando los toqué por primera vez.

-Pero ¿os duele? ¿Por qué conserváis la quemadura, por qué no adoptáis una forma limpia si tanto os avergüenza la herida, en lugar de ocultarla con un guante?

Melkor cerró los ojos, y Sauron intuyó que sus palabras le habían herido profundamente.

-Porque no puedo. –confesó el Vala afligido- No sé por qué, he perdido la capacidad de cambiar de forma y desencarnarme. Siento que mi poder se está dispersando, que lo estoy perdiendo todo. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo humillante que resulta para mí ver cómo todos los otros Ainur inferiores cambian de forma a voluntad, y saber que yo no soy capaz? ¿Entiendes la vergüenza que siento por estar encerrado en un frágil cuerpo de carne y hueso, un cuerpo que cualquiera puede herir, quemar o desgarrar? ¿Puedes ahora, si no aprobar, al menos comprender todos los actos que he realizado movido por el miedo, la envidia y la rabia? Yo, que fui en otro tiempo el más poderoso de los dioses de Arda, reducido a esto. Y no solo me han quemado en la mano. Tengo otras quemaduras también, invisibles y secretas, pero mucho más dolorosas.

A Sauron se le había caído el alma a los pies al ver a su amo tan hundido, y cubriendo el espacio que le separaba de él, se paró frente al Vala y le acarició suavemente la mano herida.

-Mi Señor, me gustaría poder hacer algo para poner fin a vuestro sufrimiento, pero no sé cómo.

Melkor sonrió con tristeza.

-Quizás puedas, si no curarme, al menos aliviarme. Ven aquí Sauron, frío corazón, y donde otros me atacaron con fuego, déjame tu marca de hielo.

Entonces Melkor se sentó sobre la cama, le ordenó a Sauron que se arrodillase frente a él, y extendió la mano derecha con la negruzca palma hacia arriba.

-Bésame aquí. –le ordenó, señalando la quemadura de los Silmarils.

Sauron posó sus labios en la piel calcinada, y Melkor siseó con algo de dolor, pero no retiró la mano.  
El lugarteniente separó la boca de la herida y volvió a alzar los ojos, a la espera de una nueva orden.

-Y aquí. –indicó el Vala señalando su muñeca, que los grilletes de la prisión habían oprimido durante tres siglos.

Sauron se inclinó y besó también aquella piel transparente y las tres gruesas venas que se intuían debajo.

-Y aquí. –Melkor retiró la manga de la túnica y le señaló la parte interna del codo, que el Maia besó al igual que había hecho con las otras partes.

-Y aquí también. –esta vez, Melkor dejó caer su vestimenta de un lado para descubrir el blanco hombro, que tanto dolor había sufrido en la prisión, estirado contra la pared.

Sauron besó la articulación mientras notaba una rara pasión despertándose en su interior, y más atrevido que antes, acarició aquellos huesos con la misma delicadeza de la última vez.

-Aquí. –suspiró Melkor, y señaló su cuello, en torno al cual había llevado el cruel acero de Angainor.

Sauron lo besó, pero no una sola vez como antes, sino en varios sitios y repetidas veces: en el lateral, en los leves salientes de la tráquea, en la nuez redondeada, que se movió arriba y abajo al sentir el toque de los labios, y siguiendo la línea de la clavícula, y también en el hueco que quedaba entre estos dos huesos. En esta ocasión fueron besos húmedos, y acompañados de caricias en la nuca y a través del pelo. Melkor cerró los ojos y exhaló otro suspiro aún más profundo. El lugarteniente se dio cuenta de que se estaba desabotonando la túnica, y por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo la tela le caía hasta el regazo y dejaba su pecho al descubierto. Melkor apartó al Maia de su cuello, descendió con la mano por su propio cuerpo, y le señaló con el índice el pezón izquierdo, justo el que Mandos le había acariciado la primera vez que le puso sus abrasivas manos encima. Sauron contempló el pequeño botón rosado, un poco endurecido por el frío y la excitación, y lo acarició con la punta de los dedos. Luego bajó la cabeza y lo besó.

-Lámelo, Sauron. –le pidió Melkor, con un brillo lascivo en los ojos.

El lugarteniente notó que enrojecía al escuchar esta orden. Estaba casi seguro de que sólo las crías de los animales chupaban los pezones de sus madres para succionar la leche. Por tanto, que su amo le pidiese aquello le parecía algo perverso y anti-natural, algo que haría enfadar a Eru. Pero precisamente este pensamiento, que el acto iría contra las leyes de Eru, le hizo desearlo mucho más, y se abalanzó sobre el pezón para lamerlo y chuparlo con un apasionamiento del que no se creía capaz hasta ahora.  
Melkor gimió de placer, y se reclinó lentamente sobre la cama, hasta quedar totalmente tumbado. Sauron dejó a un lado la capa y la espada, que ahora no eran más que un estorbo, y trepó sobre él para seguir devorándole el suave pezón, mientras el Vala acariciaba con cuidado a su compañero de la derecha.   
Tan ensimismado se había quedado el lugarteniente con aquella parte del cuerpo de su amo, que apenas se percató de que éste, llevado por la pasión del momento, se había terminado de bajar la túnica hasta los tobillos y había quedado completamente desnudo debajo de él.   
Sauron se puso nervioso: allí estaba un Maia, supuestamente un espíritu inferior, vestido de la cabeza a los pies y con botas de montar sobre el más grande de los Valar, desnudo y a su merced. La inversión de roles y de autoridad que planteaba la situación le resultaba deliciosa, pero también encerraba un gran peligro. Por eso Sauron no se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo y descubrir con los ojos las intimidades de su Señor.   
Fue Melkor quien le obligó a descender, y le indicó dónde debía besarle recorriendo con el dedo la línea que bajaba por su estómago y por el vientre, hasta llegar al pubis. Sauron siguió aquel camino con el corazón a punto de estallarle, y donde los dedos de Mandos habían dejado un reguero de fuego y dolor, él dejó las marcas húmedas y gélidas de sus labios.  
El estómago del Vala se contrajo al sentir el tacto frío de la lengua a través de su superficie aterciopelada. Y después, cuando la boca del lugarteniente se hundió en el vello fino que corría desde debajo del ombligo hasta la región entre sus piernas, todos los músculos se le tensaron y se retorció de placer.   
Sauron adivinaba la presencia del sexo de su amo apretándose contra él, pero todavía no había reunido el suficiente valor para mirarlo. Entonces Melkor sonrió con malicia, tomó la mano del lugarteniente y la posó sobre su miembro.

-Aquí, Sauron, aquí también. –susurró.

El Maia notó el órgano palpitante entre sus dedos, y observándolo al fin, le pareció que se trataba de un ser con vida propia, como una rara flor abierta bajo la lluvia, obscenamente bella.   
Sauron nunca había tenido demasiado tiempo ni interés para explorarse a sí mismo, y aquella visión que se le revelaba ahora le fascinó y le desencadenó un torrente de adrenalina a través de las venas. Invadido por el deseo, besó el suave extremo del sexo, y luego lo recorrió con la lengua lentamente y en círculos. Melkor elevó un poco las caderas y empezó a respirar agitado. Después sintió cómo el lugarteniente le lamía el miembro de arriba abajo, y entonces, sin previo aviso, se lo introdujo entero en la boca. El Vala soltó un gemido muy impropio de un dios y arqueó la espalda, abrumado por el repentino placer de ser tomado en su totalidad dentro de aquella cavidad húmeda y cálida.   
También Sauron había empezado a reaccionar ante los movimientos de su amo. Por alguna misteriosa razón, verle gozar de aquel modo le hacía gozar a él en la misma medida, a pesar de que nadie le estaba tocando. Una sensación agradable le hormigueaba entre las piernas, y un impulso agresivo se estaba despertando en él, el mismo impulso que le dominaba cada vez que se transformaba en licántropo o en bestia. Cegado por el instinto, acabó rozando con los colmillos la delicada piel del Vala, y éste dio un respingo alarmado.

-¡Ten cuidado, estúpido! Ésas no son formas de tratar a tu Señor. –gruñó Melkor, dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

El lugarteniente estaba avergonzado: no era propio de él perder el control de esa forma, él que siempre se regía por la razón, que nunca se dejaba arrastrar por las bajas pasiones. No obstante, Melkor volvió a relajarse enseguida, y abriendo las piernas de par en par le pidió que continuase hacia abajo.  
Sauron hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse, y recorrió el espacio entre el miembro y la abertura del Vala con algo más de cuidado. En contraste con este empeño por mantener la calma, Melkor ya había renunciado a todo comedimiento, y la sensación de la lengua rodeando su entrada, e incluso aventurándose dentro, le produjo temblores en las piernas y le hizo maldecir y soltar obscenidades entre dientes.  
El Maia levantó los ojos un momento y observó a su amo: una figura pálida y frágil abandonada sobre la seda negra, la mancha oscura del vello entre las piernas, donde el sexo yacía palpitante y coronado por un ligero rocío transparente, los dedos crispados agarrándose a las sábanas, y el pecho subiendo y bajando entre estertores, los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta, y la luz de los Silmarils bañando la cabecera de la cama con una luz fantasmal. Se dijo a sí mismo, que aquella era la criatura más hermosa que había contemplado jamás.   
Melkor rió por lo bajo.

-¿Más aún que la hija de Melian? –murmuró.

-¿Cómo, mi Señor?

-Quiero decir que si me consideras más hermoso aún que a la hija de Melian. Tengo entendido que es el ser más bello que ha existido jamás.

Sauron comprendió que el Vala había vuelto a leerle los pensamientos a traición.

-No he tenido aún el placer de conocer a la hija de Melian, mi Señor. Sin embargo, os prometo que cuando la vea al fin, no la consideraré mejor que al más abyecto de los orcos en comparación con vos. –contestó el lugarteniente con astucia.- No obstante, si mi Señor tiene ese capricho, yo la capturaré para vos y la colgaré de una jaula sobre vuestra cama, y la obligaré a cantar cual ruiseñor encerrado mientras os hago el amor ante sus ojos.

Melkor se carcajeó con maldad, y pasó la mano por los cabellos negros de su lugarteniente, con algo similar al afecto.

-Sí, eso me complacería en extremo… Y encerrar a Thingol también, a ese rey ladrón y bandido, para que supiese del destino corrido por su querida hija. Ahora ven aquí, Sauron, mi sádico siervo. Quiero contemplar tu cuerpo. –y Melkor tiró de él hacia la cabecera.

Arrodillados los dos sobre la cama, frente a frente, el Maia procedió a quitarse la ropa para su Señor. Melkor recorrió con ojos encendidos la anatomía del lugarteniente: el cuerpo duro, firme y esbelto, de blancura diamantina, de musculatura tallada en aristas cortantes, frío y dominante de acuerdo a su carácter. Era evidente que carecía de la delicadeza propia del Vala, que su piel no tenía la misma suavidad ni transparencia, como correspondía a su estatus inferior. Esto tranquilizó al ego de Melkor.   
Entonces fijó los ojos en la parte inferior del cuerpo que se descubría ante él:

-Es muy… muy grande, ¿no? –comentó Melkor, señalando perplejo el miembro del Maia.

Éste miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó. Nunca antes había visto su sexo tan hinchado y erguido. Alguna vez, mientras fustigaba con el látigo a un prisionero, o al montar a caballo, había sentido que se le endurecía un poco, pero no le había dado mayor importancia.   
Viéndolo así ahora, tenía que reconocer que, en efecto, era bastante grande, al menos en comparación con el del Vala.

-Me temo que es un poco rudo, mi Señor. De haber sabido que íbamos a intimar de este modo, habría preparado un cuerpo más grácil y delicado para vos. Supongo que Gorthaur el Cruel no es lo más apropiado. –se disculpó.

Un relampagueo voraz bailó en las pupilas del Vala mientras seguía contemplándole, y se pasó la lengua por lo labios como un depredador antes de saltar sobre su presa.

-No, no, déjalo… Me gusta Gorthaur el Cruel. –sonrió, avanzando peligrosamente hacia Sauron.

Y sin que éste tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, se lanzó sobre él y empezó a lamerle el miembro con hambre insaciable.  
Al lugarteniente se le escapó un gemido de sorpresa y casi perdió el equilibrio. Un placer nuevo y desconocido le fluyó por lo nervios desde el bajo vientre, le entorpeció la respiración, y le hizo bombear sangre a un ritmo anti-natural. Se preguntó por qué Eru le habría otorgado una sensibilidad tan extraña a aquella zona, que parecía placentera, pero al mismo tiempo producía unos efectos en el organismo tan similares a los del terror y la ansiedad.   
Trató de contenerse pero fracasó patéticamente, y a los pocos minutos había perdido el control de los músculos y estaba moviéndose involuntariamente contra la boca de su propio amo. Muy poco respetuoso. Además, en cierto momento se acercó tanto a las corona de hierro, que uno de los Silmarils le abrasó la piel.  
Sauron se retorció y soltó un quejido. Melkor levantó la mirada con gesto interrogante, y abandonó por fin el abusado miembro. Debía haber confundido aquel grito de dolor con uno de placer.

-Bien, con esto será suficiente. –dijo, secándose la boca.

Y pasando los brazos en torno a la espalda de su lugarteniente, le hizo tumbarse sobre él cuan largo era.   
La luz de los Silmarils directamente frente a su rostro perforó los ojos del Maia con un agudo escozor, y se vio obligado a cerrarlos al instante y volver la cabeza. Lágrimas hirvientes le cayeron por la mejilla, y pensó que sería muy afortunado si no acababa con ambos ojos como un cristal ahumado tras esto.

-Lo siento, mi Señor, pero no puedo miraros tan de cerca. O esa luz incandescente será lo último que vean mis ojos. –se lamentó.

Melkor calló durante unos instantes, y luego hizo un movimiento con el brazo.

-Mírame ahora. –dijo el Vala.

Sauron abrió los ojos, con algo de temor, y parpadeó confuso ante la nueva imagen que encontró ante él. El rostro de Melkor parecía mucho más pálido y mucho menos divino ahora, pero el brillo de sus ojos negros y la serena sonrisa no estaban desdibujados por los haces luminosos de ninguna gema. La corona de hierro reposaba colgada del poste de la cama.  
A Sauron le faltaron las palabras. Su amo se había quitado la corona, la corona que juró no quitarse jamás, y lo había hecho para él, sólo para él. Era la más grande muestra de aprecio que podría nadie esperar de Melkor.

-Será mejor que nunca le cuentes esto a nadie. –advirtió el Vala, acariciándole la nuca.

-¿Queréis decir que no le cuente a nadie sobre esto que estamos haciendo? –y el Maia señaló sus cuerpos desnudos y apretados.

-¡¡No, idiota, que no le cuentes a nadie sobre ESTO!! –espetó Melkor señalando la corona abandonada.- ¿Qué me importa a mí que fanfarronees sobre los favores carnales que te otorga tu Señor? Es tu problema si quieres ser el blanco de todas las envidias y odios. Pero nadie debe saber que los Silmarils han estado por un momento en otro lugar que no sea mi cabeza. ¡Tú no has visto nada de esto, nada de esto ha ocurrido jamás! ¿Entendido?

-Desde luego, mi Señor.

-Bien. Y ahora atiende, pues aún no hemos terminado. –y diciendo esto, Melkor elevó las piernas y las entrelazó en torno a la espalda del lugarteniente.- Entra. –ordenó.

Sauron se sintió muy cohibido al darse cuenta de lo vulnerable y expuesto que había quedado su amo en aquella posición. ¿Cómo podía ofrecérsele de una forma tan absoluta, tan desvergonzada, tan sincera?

-Mi Señor Melkor, por favor, no me pidáis esto. No puedo hacerlo. Yo sólo soy un Maia, no tengo derecho a profanar la virginidad de un dios. –se disculpó, desviando la mirada con turbación.

Melkor frunció el ceño irritado.

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres tú para decidir acerca de mi virginidad, arrogante insecto!? ¡Entra!

La orden sonó desafiante en los oídos de Sauron, y éste apretó los dientes con fastidio. La pupila de su ojo izquierdo se había contraído súbitamente, y agarrando a Melkor de los muslos con violencia, le levantó hasta abrirle del todo.

-Muy bien, mi Señor, vos lo habéis querido así. No me guardéis rencor cuando os haga daño. –y con esta última advertencia, le penetró hasta el fondo de una embestida.

Melkor abrió los ojos de par en par y le faltó el aire, mientras se retorcía y se agarraba a las sábanas en vano, como intentando huir del miembro invasor que le atravesaba sin piedad. Un único gemido de agonía escapó de sus labios al recuperar el aliento.   
Aquello le había dolido, no podía negarlo, y Sauron estuvo seguro de que ahora algún castigo tremendo caería sobre él, aunque fuese por haber obedecido al propio Melkor. De todas formas, había merecido la pena poder ver aquel gesto de sorpresa e indefensión en el rostro de su amo por una vez, y saber que había sido él, Sauron, quien se lo había provocado. La parte sádica de su ser se regodearía en aquella imagen para toda la eternidad.  
Sin embargo, no hubo castigo, ni estallido de cólera, ni siquiera un ligero enfado. Melkor se relajó poco a poco, y el gesto de dolor fue sustituido por uno de sereno placer, casi de paz. El Vala sonrió y acarició a su lugarteniente en la mejilla. Entonces éste se olvidó al instante de los pensamientos mezquinos que le rondaban la cabeza un momento atrás, y le invadió un profundo amor, y deseó no tener que separase de su amo nunca más.   
Ahora podía sentirle en su totalidad, cálido por dentro, estremecido, y volvió a notar aquella extraña pulsación recorriéndole el cuerpo, pero esta vez de forma suave y amortiguada. No sabía si era su poder, o simplemente los latidos de su corazón.  
Sauron permaneció inmóvil un rato, disfrutando de aquella sensación de plenitud y apaciguamiento, y esperó a que el cuerpo de Melkor terminara de adaptarse.

-Muévete. –le pidió éste en un susurro entrecerrando los ojos, y le pasó los brazos en torno a la espalda.

Al principio el Maia se deslizó adentro y afuera muy despacio, con cautela, pero descubrió que encajaban el uno en el otro con más facilidad de la que había esperado en un principio. La saliva, no obstante, también ayudaba.   
Con algo más de confianza, se atrevió a acelerar el ritmo un poco, y tras cierta embestida más fuerte de lo normal, Melkor pegó un respingo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó confuso.

-¿El qué, mi Señor?

-Eso. Algo que has tocado ahí adentro. La última vez yo no noté…

-¿Cómo, Señor?

-Nada, nada… -Melkor dejó el tema de lado, evasivo.- Limítate a volver a tocar ese punto. Me gusta. No sé por qué Eru lo habrá colocado justo ahí.

-Para que mi Señor disfrute, está claro.

Melkor rió, y una nueva sacudida volvió a rozarle aquella zona secreta y le arrancó un suspiro. Y luego otro, y otro, y luego un gemido sofocado y una contracción.

-Háblame, Sauron. –murmuró el Vala con los ojos cerrados.

-¿De qué, mi Señor?

-¿Cómo que de qué? De mí, por supuesto.

El Maia sonrió y se inclinó sobre él un poco más, para estar cerca de su oído.

-No hay mucho más que añadir a lo que ya he dicho. Tan solo que no puedo creer que mi Señor me haya otorgado el privilegio de unirme a él tan estrechamente. He cavilado sobre innumerables cosas y he previsto cientos de escenarios posibles en lo que respecta a la paz y a la guerra. Pero nunca pude prever esto. Y que yo sea el único ser de Arda en gozar de vuestros favores, eso es más de lo que mi ego puede soportar.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú eres el único? –le provocó Melkor.- ¿Y si te dijera que justo ayer Gothmog estuvo haciéndome esto mismo en esta misma cama?

-Pues entonces, mi Señor, agarraría a Gothmog y le obligaría a tragarse su propio látigo llameante, seguido de su propio brazo. Y después le preguntaría a mi Señor por qué tiene un gusto tan pésimo.

Melkor ahogó una carcajada.   
Entonces una duda inquietante asaltó la mente del lugarteniente, y paró durante un momento.

-Mi Señor, ¿acaso estáis hablando en serio y ya habéis hecho esto antes con otra persona?

Melkor abrió los ojos sorprendido, y a Sauron le dio la impresión de que una sombra de tristeza fugaz cruzaba su rostro. Pero luego el Vala negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y le atrajo aún más contra su pecho.

-¡No, no, nunca, nunca Sauron, nunca antes, jamás! Tú sigue moviéndote, no pares ahora.

El Maia olvidó el asunto y continuó con el acto. Su agresividad iba en aumento, y al poco rato Melkor casi botaba sobre el colchón con cada embestida, y cada bote iba acompañado de un grito. Era evidente que el Vala empezaba a tener serias dificultades para controlar su cuerpo y respirar.   
Sauron tenía su boca muy cerca, entreabierta y jadeante, y no había nada que deseara más que poder besarle o morderle el labio, tal como había visto hacer a su Señor cada vez que se frustraba.   
Pero Melkor no le había dado permiso para hacer aquello, así que se contentó con mirar su expresión. Era curioso que el rostro del placer se pareciese tanto al rostro del dolor.

-Sigue hablándome. ¿Qué más… Qué más harías por mí? –jadeó el Vala, casi sin voz, y Sauron tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contestar, pues también él estaba muy sofocado.

-¿Qué más? Me gustaría que, al igual que mi Señor forma parte de toda la tierra, también yo pudiese formar parte de todas las corrientes de lava que atraviesan la tierra. Así podría recorrer todos vuestros conductos, todos vuestros pasajes secretos y cavidades al mismo tiempo, y abrir canales a través de vuestro cuerpo, y salir al exterior en un clímax de erupciones de fuego, y ceniza, y roca fundida, en medio de un estremecimiento de tierra y magma.

Melkor se retorció y soltó otro gemido lastimero. Ya no era muy consciente de casi nada.

-¿Y qué más, qué más harías? –Sauron le pasó la lengua por el cuello, sin importarle si era apropiado o no, y le susurró al oído:

-Me gustaría que ambos pudiésemos desencarnarnos, y ascender juntos a los vacíos exteriores, a los Palacios Intemporales donde todo comenzó, y allí delante de Eru nos fusionaríamos el uno con el otro, y haríamos una música mil veces más hermosa que la que dio el ser a Eä, y Eru lloraría al ver nuestra unión, y lamentaría amargamente ser “el Único”, “el Que está Solo”.

-¡Sí! –gritó Melkor arqueando la espalda.- ¡Hazlo, Sauron, haz eso, entra más dentro! ¡Más dentro!

Al principio Sauron no comprendió qué significaba “más dentro”. Pero luego, mientras seguía oyendo las súplicas de su amo, se hizo la luz en su entendimiento.   
Entonces se desencarnó en parte, sólo lo necesario, y penetró en la carne del Vala, a través de la piel, los huesos y los órganos. En medio de la oscuridad descubrió el espíritu del Ainu, solo y tembloroso, aislado del mundo para siempre por las cuatro paredes de materia. Sauron lo acarició suavemente y luego entró en él.   
Por unos segundos ambos espíritus, separados al principio de los tiempos por la mente de Eru, volvieron a ser uno solo, y en medio de esa comunión mística comprendieron cosas el uno del otro que después de separarse no volverían a recordar más.  
Melkor echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le clavó las uñas en la espalda, sacudido por una corriente de indescriptible placer.

-¡¡Basta!! –chilló, y el lugarteniente volvió a encarnarse por completo y puso fin a aquella fusión blasfema.

Justo en ese momento, sintió una potente pulsación que parecía venir de lo más profundo del subsuelo, y cuando el Vala soltó el gemido final, desgarrado y lleno de angustioso gozo, fue como si la tierra entera gimieses también, como si cada roca y cada montaña en la que Melkor hubiese dejado alguna vez parte de sí mismo, se quebrara en ese mismo instante de gloria. Y todos los seres que participaban de la esencia del Vala participaron también de una pequeña parte de su placer. Y todos los seres que se oponían a él, sintieron que el corazón se les encogía de terror.  
El lugarteniente no pudo escapar de aquella especie de onda expansiva, y también él quedó atrapado y gozó con cada contracción del cuerpo de su amo. Sin embargo, su clímax se le antojó mediocre, pobre y egoísta en comparación con el del Vala.

Cuando la tormenta se calmó, Melkor quedó tendido e inmóvil, como si se hubiese muerto. Y si no hubiese sido por el pecho que aún subía y bajaba en medio de una respiración profunda, y porque se trataba de un Ainu, Sauron hubiese creído en verdad que se había muerto.   
Era posible que nunca más volviese a ver a su Señor en un estado de tan serena y perfecta dicha, y aprovechando el efímero momento, el lugarteniente se echó sobre él y le abrazó hasta sentir cada centímetro de piel y hueso y cada latido de sangre contra su propio cuerpo. Todavía encajado dentro de él, pudo notar las últimas contracciones que morían junto con las fuerzas del Vala.   
Al cabo de un rato, que quizás fue un segundo o quizás una eternidad, Melkor abrió los ojos y reaccionó por fin. El sexo ajeno, aún introducido en su cavidad, le resultaba ahora molesto y un poco doloroso, y se revolvió con incomodidad.

-Sauron, sal ya. –se quejó.

El Maia suspiró con resignación.

-Mi Señor, de todas las órdenes que me habéis dado, ésta es sin duda la que más me cuesta cumplir.

Sin embargo se separó del Vala. Una rara tristeza, entre agradable y desconsoladora, se había apoderado de él, y toda su agresividad se había desvanecido como por arte de magia.  
Melkor se echó de costado y le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello, adormecido.

-¿Crees que los sonidos de nuestra pasión se habrán escuchado en Angband, Sauron?

-Me temo que se han escuchado en todo Beleriand.

Melkor se rió entre dientes.

-Eso espero. Ahora podrán hablar de Lammoth, “el Gran Eco”, por otra razón. –Sauron sonrió mostrando un colmillo, y acarició el dorso de la mano posada sobre su cuello.- Todavía tengo una última quemadura que quiero que me beses. –dijo Melkor entonces, y se señaló los labios.

Sauron no se lo tuvo que pensar dos veces, y se consoló por la separación uniendo su boca a la del Vala en un juego de lenguas entrelazas que deseó que durase para siempre. Mientras besaba así a su amo, percibió una parte del poder de Melkor que se desprendía del interior de éste y pasaba a su boca, para luego descender como un torrente flamígero hasta el núcleo del Maia, donde se quedó a partir de entonces.  
Melkor separó los labios con un leve suspiro.

-Mi Señor, no era necesario que hicieseis eso… -pero el dedo del Vala sobre su boca hizo callar al lugarteniente.

-Silencio. Es mi privilegio el otorgar mi poder a quien yo quiero, y el despojarle de él cuando yo quiero. Quizás de este modo, algún día, dejarás de estar tan frío por dentro y serás capaz de crear vida tú también.

-No sé cómo podría agradecéroslo.

-Tranquilo, esto es simplemente un regalo, no te haré pagar por él. Me has dejado satisfecho y me siento generoso, eso es todo.

Entonces un detalle de suma importancia, que Sauron casi había olvidado en medio de la marea de placer, volvió a resurgir en su cabeza:

-Quizás os parezca un abuso, mi Señor. Pero quisiera pediros algo ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Por favor, perdonadle la vida a Glaurung y no dejéis que los orcos maltraten a mi siervo. Sólo os pido eso.

Melkor puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó malhumorado.

-Te aprovechas de mi debilidad y de mi cansancio. ¡Pero sea, les perdono a los dos! Ya ni siquiera me acordaba de ese asunto. De hecho, me resulta del todo irrelevante. Lo único que quiero ahora es reposar y dormir.

Sauron sabía cuándo sobraba en un lugar, y viendo a su amo cerrar los ojos exhausto, se incorporó de la cama y comenzó a recoger sus ropas, tiradas por el suelo de la habitación.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? –gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Al volverse, se topó con la mirada incandescente y la expresión enojada de su amo. Muy poco le había durado la calma posterior al clímax, desde luego.

-Mi Señor Melkor, yo sólo estaba recogiendo mis cosas para marcharme. Como dijisteis que queríais dormir…

-¡Ah, muy bien! O sea que después de gozar de mi cuerpo, después de poseerme, te marchas sin más, ¿verdad? ¡Ingrato, así es como me agradeces todo lo que te he entregado!

Sauron empalideció y se le atragantaron las palabras.

-Yo… Yo… Pensé que no me necesitabais más… Iba a reorganizar a los orcos, que han salido en desbandada y ahora merodean por Angband sin dirección. Temo que se produzca algún disturbio y…

-¡Orcos! ¿¡Todo este tiempo, mientras me hacías el amor, estabas pensando en los repugnantes orcos!?

-¡No, mi Señor, pensaba en vos! En los orcos sólo he pensado ahora pero…

-¡¡Vuelve a la cama de inmediato!!

El lugarteniente se dio cuenta de que discutir en ese momento era una línea de acción suicida, y de un salto volvió a la cama, y pasó un brazo en torno a la cintura del Vala para apaciguarle.

-¡No te he dado permiso para colocar ese brazo ahí! –Sauron retiró el brazo al instante, y Melkor frunció el ceño.- Pero tampoco te he ordenado que lo retires. Vuelve a abrazarme.

El pobre Maia volvió a rodearle con el brazo, fastidiado.

-Bien, quiero que te quedes aquí a mi lado mientras duermo y me contemples. Y que reflexiones sobre lo infinitamente afortunado que eres por poder estar así, junto al más poderoso dios de Arda. Y que vigiles mi corona de Silmarils, por supuesto.

El lugarteniente asintió, y le estrechó contra su pecho para que durmiese en paz. El Vala desprendía un calor muy agradable, y el roce de su suave piel y del vello entre sus piernas volvía a despertarle instintos animales. Desde luego, no podía negar que se sentía afortunado, pero su satisfacción no acababa de ser completa.

-Percibo que todavía tienes una inquietud en el corazón, Sauron. –murmuró Melkor en medio de un bostezo.- Dime qué es.

-Perdonadme por insistir, mi Señor, pero sigo dándole vueltas al asunto de los orcos. No puedo quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que andan por ahí en libertad y desorden. Lo mismo que Glaurung. Y me preocupa la seguridad de mi humano, pues las órdenes concernientes a su castigo no han quedado claras. Y quizás, después de la estampida del dragón, los Noldor quieran iniciar la contraofensiva.

Melkor siseó entre dientes.

-Eres un compañero de cama realmente tedioso, Sauron. Quizás debería haber llamado a Gothmog a mis aposentos, en vez de a ti.

Entonces una súbita idea tomó forma en la mente del lugarteniente, y un breve destello de malicia cruzó la superficie vidriosa de su ojo derecho.

-Eso es, mi Señor, llamad a Gothmog a vuestros aposentos.

Melkor se mostró confuso, e incluso un poco cohibido.

-¿Quieres que hagamos el amor los tres juntos, yo y tú y Gothmog? Creía que le odiabas.

Sauron luchó por ahuyentar aquella espantosa imagen de su cabeza.

-¡No, mi Señor, no! Lo que quiero decir es que Gothmog podría quedarse a cargo de todo mientras yo os acompaño en vuestro reposo.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto! –y Melkor desvió la mirada para que su lugarteniente no descubriese la pequeña decepción en sus ojos.

Acto seguido, volvió a colocarse la corona de Silmarils sobre la cabeza y a ocultar la quemadura de la mano con el guante, y gritó el nombre del Balrog a pleno pulmón para ordenarle que se personase en sus aposentos.   
A los pocos minutos, unas pisadas lentas y pesadas resonaron en el pasillo de afuera, y la puerta se abrió. La cara de Gothmog al irrumpir en el dormitorio fue digna de verse.  
Por un instante, hasta las llamas que rodeaban su cabeza se congelaron en el sitio, la mandíbula le quedó colgando como desencajada por un golpe, y sus enormes e incrédulos ojos se posaron alternativamente en el cuerpo desnudo del Vala, y en el no menos desnudo cuerpo de su rival. Sauron estaba situado justo detrás de Melkor, y mientras éste explicaba al Balrog lo que tenía que hacer en Angband, el lugarteniente recorría con el dedo las costillas, la cintura y el hueso de la cadera de su amo, con la más perversa sonrisa de triunfo pintada en el rostro. Y sus ojos, clavados fijamente en el Balrog, parecían decirle: “Mira, Gothmog, mira quién es el predilecto del amo Melkor.”  
Ante esto, Gothmog tuvo que contentarse con lanzarle una mirada asesina al lugarteniente, con los dientes apretados y los puños temblando de ira.   
Sauron disfrutó de aquel momento casi más de lo que había disfrutado uniéndose a Melkor. La existencia del universo entero quedaba justificada para él, por haber podido ver cómo el fuego que envolvía a Gothmog pasaba en un segundo de rojo a verde a causa de la envidia.  
Y mientras tanto, las instrucciones de Melkor llegaban a los oídos del demonio nada más que como un murmullo de fondo.

-¡Gothmog, ¿me estás escuchando?! –el Balrog se tambaleó sobresaltado por el grito del Vala, y volvió a fijarse en el cuerpo de su Señor, que tanto le turbaba.- ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces ahí parado como un pasmarote, y qué estás mirando tan intrigado!? ¡Corre a cumplir lo que te he ordenado!

Gothmog inclinó la cabeza, balbuceó un “Sí, mi Señor”, y salió dando tumbos del dormitorio sin saber muy bien qué era lo que le habían ordenado en realidad.  
Tras esto, Melkor dejó de nuevo la corona en el poste de la cama, tiró el guante al suelo, y volvió a apretarse contra su lugarteniente, esperando poder dormir en paz esta vez. Antes de sumirse en el pozo de la inconsciencia, le hizo una última pregunta al Maia:

-Sauron, si alguna vez (no digo que vaya a suceder, pero imagina que fuese así), si alguna vez me desterrasen al frío y desolado Vacío, ¿tú me acompañarías en mi exilio?

El lugarteniente le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

-No, mi Señor, no os acompañaría. Porque me quedaría en la Tierra Media para asegurarme de que vuestro legado permaneciese sobre ella durante todo el tiempo posible. Pero si a pesar de todo, finalmente fracasase y fuese derrotado, y también a mí me enviasen al frío y desolado Vacío junto a mi Señor, entonces no tomaría esto como un castigo. Lo tomaría como el más deseado y merecido premio después de tantos siglos de laborioso esfuerzo, pues podría estar para siempre a vuestro lado, y abrazaros, y no soltaros más.

Melkor se mordió el labio, un poco contrariado.

-Bueno, ya decidiré si esa respuesta tuya me satisface o me desagrada profundamente cuando despierte.

Y diciendo esto, cerró los ojos y se durmió. Había dejado la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Sauron, y éste supo al instante que le dolería más tarde. Pero así debía ser con Melkor: un destello fugaz de dicha, seguido de una eternidad de tormento.  
Con mucho cuidado, le retiró un mechón de pelo de la frente y se atrevió a besarle los párpados cerrados. Luego extendió las sábanas sobre el cuerpo de ambos.   
Pensaba en la situación en la que habían quedado el Vala y él tras lo ocurrido. Allí estaban: el Señor Oscuro y el temible lugarteniente de Angband abrazados en una cama, y por una vez ninguno de los dos planeaba nada malvado ni terrorífico.   
Simplemente, “estaban”.  
Sin duda Eru, más que llorar, se reía ante semejante imagen allá en los Palacios Intemporales.

Pero francamente, a Sauron no podía importarle menos.  



End file.
